


Blue Stripes On A Hidden Blade - PLEASE READ CHAPTER 44

by GaunterODimm



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, Fighting, Geralt has a secret crush on the reader, Graphic, Hearts of Stone, Hidden Blades, Infertility, Inspired by Assassin's Creed, Masturbation, Plot Twist, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader having a difficult past, Smut, Stoic sarcastic reader, Swearing, Teasing, The Witcher 3 - Freeform, Vernon Roche having trouble with his feelings, Who expected the hidden blades its in the fucking title, Wild Hunt, Witcher - Freeform, Y'all adorable, blood and wine, blue stripes, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 63,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaunterODimm/pseuds/GaunterODimm
Summary: She was an ex-assassin for the Nilfgaardian Empire, ruthless, experienced, definitely not cut out for a thing as love. Her lifestyle was too risky to get attached to anyone  for the sake of them or her own.However, when her paths cross with Geralt of Rivia and he introduces her to the Blue Stripes, things change drastically for both her and the commander, Vernon Roche.~This story contains major spoilers for The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Hearts of Stone & Blood and Wine. However, it doesn't follow any of the questlines.





	1. Chapter 1

The streets of Novigrad were alive with townsfolk as the colours of dusk painted the sky in orange and pink. Mothers were pulling their children with them, preventing them from wandering off to chase after pigeons that roamed around Hierarch Square. Laughter of the drunk was to be heard, some of them barfing up the insides of their stomach while leaned against a wall with one hand. Bards were playing their songs, the melodies echoing through the city. Strumpets were strutting across the roads, swaying their hips with every step they took, complimenting one handsome man after the other in an attempt to bed them. The merchants that had placed their stands on the square itself were hollering the prices of their goods, luring interested customers towards their portable shops. Briefly, the town was busy as always. So busy in fact, that no one noticed a white haired Witcher brushing through the mass, pushing people aside if they stood in his way. The snowy strands were cut until his neckline, the ends curling up slightly, and his beard had to be trimmed short soon, for it seemed like it was filled with lice. Yellow feline eyes were focused on somewhere in the distance. His armour was heavy and seemed to rub against his skin painfully with every step he took. Two swords dangled on his back, a normal one and a silver one, the sheaths made of high quality leather, stitched together with professional hands, accompanied by a well-crafted crossbow. However, this man was noticed by no one. Except by _her_ , of course, for she was perched on the roof opposite of the Vivaldi Bank, looking over the crowd perfectly. For a moment, her eyes flickered to the paper in her hand, scanning over the description that seemed to match this man perfectly. It had to be him, no doubt.

Jumping from roof to roof with feather light steps, she followed him around, being sure to stick to the shadows as she moved. If he saw her, everything would’ve been for nothing. She launched herself onto a high ledge, crouching as soon as she landed. Her hood was pulled tightly over her head, her armour fitting perfectly for her to go as swift as the wind. She flung herself off a wall, grabbing a washing line in the process to swing to the other side, and she hopped from chimney to chimney. Her breaths were shallow but matched to her steps. She halted as soon as her target went inside an inn. A smirk spread over her face as she climbed down, making sure that nobody saw her. Pulling off her hood to drag a hand through her hair, she entered the tavern, alcohol poured in large doses at this time of the day. After ordering a drink, she sat down, eyeing her prey a few tables away, who was sipping a mug of beer. Not too obvious, though, she had to remain hidden. It were a few hours before the Witcher got up, his stomach filled with a well-deserved meal. Her senses sharpened as he asked the innkeep for a room before heading upstairs. His footsteps were heavy against the wooden floorboards. As discreetly as possible, she sneaked after him, pressing her trained body against the wall to peek around it. This was going to be a piece of cake once he went to sleep. She waited until she heard heavy snoring, grabbing her chance she tiptoed towards the room. Carefully, she picked the lock, not making a sound. Her gloved hand pushed open the door, the hinges creaking just a bit. She cringed at the sound before slipping in, her eyes glued to the bed that was occupied by a large form, blankets draped around it. From her pocket, she took her dagger, the steel shimmering in the light of the candle that was placed upon the nightstand. She carefully arose next to the Witcher, moving to press the blade against his throat.

However, she did not expect him to rise as well, a sword in hand, lunging at her. She barely dodged it, gasping as she rolled away from his charging arms. The Witcher slashed at her, the girl quickly spinning, not able to end up at the end of his weapon. A wicked smirk spread over her face as she jumped onto him, making him stumble backwards before he collided with the ground. He cursed, not able to lift the lightweight woman off him. Holding the sharp object to his cheek, she spoke.

‘Well well, Witcher. I did not expect you to see me. Guess I kind of underestimated your sharp senses. What a shame it will all be wasted now.’  
‘Who are you?’ his voice sounded, slightly croaking from the impact a few moments before.  
‘What do I look like to you? A bard?’ Her sarcastic remark made the corner of his lips tremble.  
‘I give you a chance to speak.’ he threatened. She supressed a chuckle.  
‘You are not scaring me, mister Geralt of Rivia.’  
‘Whoever is paying you, I will pay you double.’  
‘Is that fear I detect?’ she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
‘Just a man that actually values his life, something you might not think to be worth a fucking thing.’  
‘Tsk tsk tsk,’ she started, her locks falling in front of her eyes. ‘This is pure business, mister Geralt.’

A second of unawareness was all he needed. He grabbed her ankle, pushing her off him, rolling over so he was laying on top of her. She lunged her fist at him and he just avoided the knuckles before he managed to catch both her protesting wrists in his hands. He stood up, hoisting her to her feet roughly, pushing her against the wall. Her nose was bleeding and a shit-eating grin covered her face. ‘I didn’t expect you to be so _feisty_ , mister Geralt.’ He growled, his cat eyes shooting fire. ‘One more time before you die, _assassin_. Who are you and who sent you to kill me?’ From her pocket, a note fell. Her lips muttered a curse word as the Witcher bent down to pick it up, reading it over. ‘Assassin Nightingale, assigned to assassinate mister Geralt of Rivia, to bring a blood drenched napkin to… Blah, blah, blah… Ordered by…’ His eyes went up to face her and his jaw dropped to find her gone the only trace left behind an open window from where she had fled. ‘Fuck.’ He grabbed his belongings, rushing after her. Of course she had come a far way now, bolting through the city, hidden from the people on the streets. His body was way less elegant than hers, so he had trouble keeping up with her incredible agility. He stood still panting after a few jumps, knowing that it was a hopeless case, but she would be coming back for him anyway. As he looked at her disappear, he couldn’t help but feel impressed. For a moment, she stood still, gazing right at him before she greeted him with a nod, pulling her hood over her shoulder before spreading her arms, letting herself fall down a roof.

Panic washed over the Witcher for a brief moment but he really did not know why. He clambered down a drainpipe before rushing through the streets to the place where she had probably collided with the ground. However, when he arrived at that particular location, there was nothing there. Instead, he felt himself be pushed to the ground roughly yet again and he swore loudly. ‘Emperor Emhyr ordered you to do this?!’ he uttered, her knee pressing between his shoulder blades. ‘Didn’t that become clear from the contract you just read? Stupid Witcher to come after me, really. Maybe you aren’t so smart after all. Although, I appreciate the concern.’ She lightly laughed as she applied more pressure to his body. ‘A quick death would be best, I think.’ He felt her blade on his neck, digging into the skin, drawing a tiny, hot trail of blood. ‘Are you really going to kill me? Don’t you recognize or something?’  
‘You were pretty easy to recognize, Master Witcher. The feline eyes are difficult not to notice.’  
Geralt grunted, trying to bump the girl off, but she was too strong. The pressure on his back only increased and it made him groan in pain. ‘The future Empress.’ was all he could mutter before she slid the blade under his skin, making him hiss.  
‘What about her? Got a problem with her too? Then it’s good that her father ordered me to kill you. You were really unwise to come after me, you should’ve left it with that. Now I will make this fun, just toy around a little longer.’  
Geralt squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her wrist move, about to flay a thin slice of his flesh from his body. ‘You would’ve come back for me anyways. I would better make it quick, then I at least knew the hour of my death.’

Suddenly, the sound of someone colliding with the girl was heard, pushing her off roughly. Geralt gasped for air before crawling up, spinning around while reaching for his sword to help the one that just saved him from a certain death. However, the grip on his haft loosened as he saw Ciri on top of her, holding down her wrists. The assassin didn’t seem to struggle in the slightest, yet she had dropped her weapon on the floor.

‘Are you fucking mad?!’ Ciri spat in her face, eyes full of anger. ‘How could you accept this contract from my father?!’ She roughly hoisted the girl up, grabbing her by the collar. ‘I am only doing my job, Your Grace.’ ‘Don’t you fucking Your Grace me, Nightingale! Didn’t you learn a fucking thing from my stories about Geralt?!’ The assassin’s face was shocked, still partially hidden by her headgear. ‘Wait, that’s… _the Butcher of Blaviken?_ ’

‘Ciri.’ Geralt muttered, confusion washing over him. ‘Can you tell me what is going on here?’ Ciri released the girls collar, grunting angrily. ‘I can explain, yes. This girl over here is (Y/n) (L/n), assassin to the Empire. The last of the Nightingale Gang. My father ordered her to kill you. I begged my father not to give her the task, yet he still did. (Y/n) and I used to hunt  together, I told her stories about you, the Butcher of Blaviken, the White Wolf, my father figure. I never mentioned your name, Geralt of Rivia, itself.’

The girl pulled off her hood, (h/c) locks whipping in the wind. ‘Forgive me, Your Grace. I didn’t know. I should have pieced two and two together, yet I did not realize who my target truly was.’ She lightly bowed her head, but Ciri wouldn’t have any of it. ‘I don’t want you to ever take a contract from my father again! If you do so, I will have you killed once I am an Empress. You will serve a different army for all I care.’

Geralt put a hand on Cirilla’s shoulder, trying to calm her down. ‘Don’t treat her so harshly. She was just doing her job after all. She couldn’t know. Besides, she is a good assassin. She got me scared pretty well, she is as quick as the wind and cunning as a fox. Give her a second chance.’ Ciri exhaled, relaxing a bit more. ‘Right. I am sorry, it was just that Geralt almost died and my anger I should reflect on my father instead of on you… Fuck.’  
‘No need to apologize, Your Grace.’  
‘Yet my order still stands. I forbid you to take on any contract from my father again. Soon you will almost kill another of my friends, I cannot allow that to happen.’  
‘I am bound to the Nightingales by blood. I cannot forsake my ancestors’ main purpose.’  
Ciri rubbed her forehead. ‘Still, you should. I don’t want you to set a foot in the palace ever again, for your own sake. You should flee, just like Geralt. Go with him, find a new purpose that involves killing.’

(Y/n) was silent for a while, toying with the Nilfgaardian Sun that was pinned on her armour. ‘If Your Grace insists.’  
‘I do. How many possessions do you have left in Vizima?’ ‘A few. They are in the chest in my room.’  
Ciri nodded. ‘I will fetch them for you. Meet me tomorrow here at this location together with Geralt.’

The assassin was hesitant, tugging the pin from her attire, flipping it over and over in her hand. ‘Yes, Your Grace.’  
‘Hand it over.’ Gloved fingers put the Sun into Cirilla’s palm, the metal cold against her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kingfisher was still filled with people, everyone oblivious to the horrendous, failed murder attempt on Geralt that was not even an hour ago. 'So, what might I get you?' (Y/n) took her pouch of crowns, counting them globally as she gazed up at the Witcher. 'I owe you. And you should get that wound patched up.' 'I'll be fine, thank you. A Kaedweni Stout, please.' Geralt plopped down on a chair, grabbing a rag from his pouch, proceeding to make it damp with alcohol before pressing it to the injury in his neck. The blade had cut pretty deep and he hissed in pain as the stinging liquid made contact with his skin. 'A Kaedweni Stout, here you go.'  (Y/n) sat down as well, taking a sip of her beer. 'Comfortable?' She smiled wryly, putting the mug down before pulling off her dark gloves, cracking her fingers. 'Anything but that, Mister Geralt. I just gave up my token of serving the Empire. I doubt I did the right thing, though if I would've kept it I would've risked my life and faced persecution in a few years if Cirilla really spoke the truth.' 

Geralt hummed, patching up the clean wound by putting a bandage on it. 'Sorry about that, though.' 'It is alright, I am used to more than just paper cuts.' The Witcher lifted his glass, taking a swig. 'Are you and Ciri still friends, though?' The girl shrugged, sipping her drink before facing him. 'It's all in the past, I think. It is a long time ago since we've hunted together, I barely remember a thing. Yet, I am... Was destined to serve her, judging by how she will be Empress one day.' She rubbed her neck, sighing deeply before leaning back on the chair. 'I don't belong anywhere now, really.' Geralt frowned, looking at the (h/c) girl. 'As we are going to travel together, I want to know a bit about you. You should start telling me something about yourself. Your past, I mean.' She cocked an eyebrow.  
'Should I?'  
'If you want to.'  
She was quiet for a few moments, tracing the edge of her mug with her index finger as she stared absentmindedly at it. 'My ancestors have been assassins for as long as I can remember. It became interwoven in our bloodline. I think I will never know to be anything else. I love the thrill, the excitement, the need of being stealthy. It is not just work, just business, it's an art. A way of life.'   
'You wish to go on with it?' (Y/n) hummed in agreement. 'Once you are an assassin, there is no way back. Unwritten, moral codes of the brotherhood. Though I will have to look out not to be killed by any other assassins that Emhyr will certainly hire to hunt me down, unless Cirilla manages to convince him otherwise. I truly doubt so, though.' 

It had to be around two in the night now and exhaustion started to wash over the two, Geralt rubbing his feline eyes as he suppressed a yawn. 'I think I should head to sleep.' 'I will rent my own room then, I will see you tomorrow.' The Witcher stood up, the legs of his chair scraping against the wood. 'Right, sleep well.' (Y/n) watched him head upstairs as the finished her drink, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She raised from her seat, heading over to the innkeeper to get herself a place to sleep. He agreed, leading her to it before leaving her behind. Tired, she plopped down on top of the duvet, glad she could finally lay down for at least a bit. She was still a bit sore from the fight earlier, so she simply slipped off her boots, coat and weapons before laying down on the duvet, staring at the ceiling.  Immediately, her eyes fell shut, letting the sound of life outside lull her to sleep.

~

The following morning, she was up before dawn, fixing her armor before heading downstairs to get herself some breakfast. The Witcher was already up, munching on a sandwich, noticing her within seconds. 'You stamp like an elephant, you should watch your footing more, judging your line of work.' 'I don't stamp,' she replied smugly. 'you are just an oversensitive little bitch.' Geralt couldn't help but smile while she wasn't looking. 'What are we going to do today? After Ciri brought my possessions, of course.' (Y/n) asked as she took her breakfast, existing out of some dried fruit and goat milk. 'I wanted to introduce you to something.' She raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to Geralt before taking a bit from her food. 'To what?' 'Ever heard of the Blue Stripes?' 

(Y/n) snorted. 'They still exist?' 'They do. They are looking for new assassin. Their previous one died while on a contract.' She leaned back, a pondering look in her eyes. 'A free Temeria, you think I will fight for that? Doesn't that mean I go straight against the Empire, as if Emhyr isn't mad enough at me for leaving?' She blew a strand of hair from her face, tugging it behind her ear before eating another piece of fruit. Geralt rubbed his chin, narrowing his eyes at her. 'He doesn't have to know, and you don't know the opportunities that lay there for you.' He stood up, stretching before strapping his swords to his back, that were leaning against the table a few moments before. 'Just come with me and give it a shot.' (Y/n) finished her breakfast before heaving a sigh, getting up as well. 'How many harm can it do?'   
'That's the spirit.'  
'Let's go then, first to get my things, though.'

~

Ciri wasn't late and had the final possessions of (Y/n) stuffed in a burlap bag.  
'It was an honor serving the Empire, Your Grace.'  
'May our paths cross once again, (Y/n), and I hope on friendly terms.'  
(Y/n) put a hand to her chest and bowed lightly, not wanting to attract too much attention.  
'We must leave now, before people will get suspicious.' Geralt urged, pulling Ciri into an embrace. The two hugged for the briefest of moments before they split up, Cirilla disappearing into an alleyway. 'Are we going on foot?' Geralt smirked. 'Watch this.' He whistled on his fingers and a horse with a dark brown skin appeared, neighing lightly as it saw its owner. Geralt swung himself upon its back, patting its neck to calm it down.  
'Her name is Roach. Hop on.' (Y/n) swiftly climbed behind the Witcher. 'Hold on tight, we won't be going in a simple trot once we leave the gates.'

(Y/n) nearly forgot how it felt to ride a horse, traveling mostly by foot or secretly lifting on carriages. It wasn't often that she nicked a horse, because if she did, it would attract way too much attention. She had to stick to the shadows and it simply wouldn't work if she would tower out above the crowd for all to see. No, she had to move over roofs, and it was difficult to take a horse with you on such a height. Her fingers held onto Geralt's armor, making sure not to fall. The White Wolf laughed lightly. 'I thought you to be a bit tougher.' 'It's not like I am scared or anything.' she spat, gazing down to Roach' hooves. As soon as they left over one of the bridges that indicated the end of the city, Geralt pushed his heels into the mare's sides, ordering her to speed up. 'Whoa!' (Y/n) could barely grab onto the Witcher, almost toppling over. 'I see you will need some training in that, eh!' 'I will get used to it!' she shouted back, holding onto him for dear life as Roach raced over the dusty roads. Coughing, the assassin pulled over her hood, trying to block out any grains of sand flying her way. 'You alright there?' 'Perfect.' Her voice was sarcastic. 

Geralt didn't mind her holding onto him so tightly, he always had liked attention of ladies, but (Y/n) was special already for that matter. She was cunning and fierce, something he never really noticed with others. Of course, he had Yennefer, who he really adored, though something in him stirred as the assassin behind him yelped in surprise as Roach jumped over a branch. He quickly shook the feeling away, not wanting to get involved into this thing called love anymore than he already was, between Yen and Triss, and that drove him mad already, let alone if a third lady would be added to the pile. 'Do you have anyone?' he was brutal enough to ask. A moment of silence, and he was afraid he had said something wrong. Then, a scoff was heard from (Y/n). 'An assassin has nor space, nor time to love. It is too risky as well, according to the dangerous lifestyle I have. No, I am not cut out for such a thing. What about you?' Geralt hummed. 'It's complicated.' He could barely hear himself above the wind that crossed his face as Roach sped up even more. 'I am caught in a sort of love triangle.' He could almost hear her frown. 'Well, aren't you a busy man.' The Witcher snorted, halting his steed abruptly as they arrived at a cave, where a knight was standing guard. (Y/n) collided with his back, letting out a dull grunt before muttering a string of curses. 'Easy there.' Geralt didn't wait for her to jump off, almost making her fall with him as he hopped onto the ground. She soon followed, dusting down her attire, pulling her hood tighter over her head before inspecting the cave before them.

'Where are we?' she whispered, not knowing the place in the slightest. 'We are at the Temerian Partisan Hideout. Welcome to the camp of the Blue Stripes.' Geralt responded, gesturing for her to walk inside. One second passed. Two. As she looked around, she saw a dozen arrows aimed at her body. She wisely put up her hands, dropping her bag to the floor. She didn't even realize she was holding onto it until she heard the metal like clank as it hit the ground, her senses sharpening as she realized what was in it. Something that might come in handy if she had to defend herself, that was. 'She is a friend.' Geralt assured the men that surrounded them, looking around for one certain familiar face. 

'Geralt of Rivia. Safe and sound. And I see you've brought a _friend_.' A male voice was heard from behind (Y/n). He spat the word friend as if it was poison, recognizing the armor she wore. 'A true Nightingale, how surprising.'  
'I am no Nightingale. Not anymore.' (Y/n) uttered, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.  
'Then what are you?'  
'She is here to eventually become your new assassin. Switched sides, or so to say.' Geralt butted in.  
'How can I be sure she is not a spy? Besides, it isn't often there are female assassins.'  
'Because I say so, and I am your  _friend_.' Geralt muttered, facing the man that was still unseen to (Y/n).

She heard breathing behind her and she knew the man was standing behind her, waiting for her to turn around. With still raised hands, she spun on her heel. Dark brown eyes met her (e/c) ones as he stared at her suspiciously.He had a light stubble upon his chin, his head covered by a chaperone.  'What is your name?' he barked, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see her face better. '(Y/n) (L/n).' He was quiet for a second before gesturing his men to put their weapons down. (Y/n) reached for her hood, pulling it down. The lips of the man in front of her slightly parted before he inhaled to speak. 'Commander Vernon Roche.' He held out his hand for her to shake it. She hesitantly took it. 'So, you're an assassin. How many did you kill?' 'I lost count.' she replied, stoic staring at the commander with the stupid looking hat.  
'How can I know that I can trust you?'  
'Simple,' the assassin muttered, 'you can't. There is no way to know. For all I care I could slit your throat while you're a sleep, the fuck can you do about it?'  
'(Y/n), don't mess this up, this is your opportunity to get yourself a job again.' Geralt mumbled while pinching the bridge of his nose.

'We need to speak in private, (Y/n).' Roche spoke before facing his men. 'You all go back to work again.'  
'Come with me.' Geralt gave her a quick nod and she followed him, not knowing what was going to happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) followed the commander through a few rooms, the one more poorly supported by rot-filled wooden bars than the other, pallets resting on them in an attempt to create extra space, fires surrounded by soldiers spitting soot into the air. They halted at a room with a door, going through it before the commander closed it behind them, gesturing to the assassin to sit down at the opposite side of the table. She pulled out the chair, taking a seat, looking at the commander that had a pondering look on his face. 'Listen, (Y/n). Let me sketch you a situation.' He crossed his arms, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'An assassin from the Nilfgaardian Empire barges into the camp of the Blue Stripes, followed by a White Wolf who she has totally wrapped around her little gloved finger. The Wolf tells me she is completely fine and not serving Nilfgaard anymore, but...! The assassin proceeds to act sarcastic and even threaten me!' He took another chair to take place in front of her, leaning forward on the table on his forearms, narrowing his dark eyes. 'Tell me, miss (L/n), was it? How I am supposed to take you seriously in any way? I know Geralt is connected to Ciri, for all I know Emhyr is blackmailing Geralt into bringing you here so you can spy on us.' (Y/n) chewed on the inside of her cheek, raising an eyebrow. 

'You know, Vernon, as I said before, all I can give you is my word.' 

'It's commander Roche for you.' She smirked. 

'You're not my commander just yet.' The corner of Vernons mouth twitched in displeasure. 

'Don't play with fire.'

(Y/n) sucked in air through her teeth, her eyes widening as a grin spread on her face. 

'Ooh, fire!' She flung her feet onto the table smugly, folding her hands together before fiddling her thumbs while gazing at the commander with a challenging face. This only enraged him more. 'I don't like your attitude one bit.'

'Who says you have to?' 

Roche rubbed his forehead, turning around to think. 'Oh my, I think you--' The door barged open and a blonde, short-haired girl walked in, her armor barely covering her front. 'Sir, I found this in her belongings.' In her hands, she held the object (Y/n) had dropped earlier, the metal shining in the light that leaked from the candle standing on the table. The assassin lunged forward, reaching for it. 'That's my bracer, dumb bimbo, if you break it I will stab you in the--'  
'Silence!' Roche exclaimed before taking the bracer from the girl.  
'Thank you, Ves, you may leave.'  
'Yes sir.' Ves closed the door behind her as Vernon Roche inspected the piece of armor resting in his palms, his eyes looking at the complicated metal parts. 'What is this?' (Y/n) folded her hands on the table. 'I don't know, find out by yourself.' Just now,' Roche's partially gloved fingers brushed against a tiny button on the inside, a blade shooting out of it. He nearly stabbed himself, making (Y/n) laugh. 'Don't try to kill yourself. Would be a shame of that awfully handsome face of yours.' The sarcasm basically dripped from her voice. 'And please do not destroy it. It is way too expensive to be handled by someone as you, commander.' She held out her hand, waiting for him to put it in. 'Take me for a fool?' he spat, not giving the object to her.

'I think there are plenty other rebel groups that would like an assassin. At least now I know where the Temerian Partisan Hideout it if I happened to get a contract on your head, commander. Take it or leave it. As simple as that, no negotiating, this is business.' The commander scratched his chin, looking at her intensely, pondering the pros and cons of recruiting her feisty character.

'You've got one chance to prove yourself to us.' Vernon said, 'You must make one kill that might determine whether we want you here or not.'  
(Y/n) tilted her head slightly. 'Let me guess... I have to do the contract your previous assassin died on?'  
'Exactly.' The commander sat down once again, the palms of his hands on the wooden table. 'You must kill king Radovid.' (Y/n) hummed. 'Right. Where can I find this man and what do I have to look out for?'  
'He stays at Oxenfurt at the moment. Not many know about it, so he could be hidden. I have no idea, to be honest.'  
She stood up, grabbing the bracer before Vernon could snatch it away. She bound it around the wrist of her dominant hand, adjusting it until it fit just right. The blade was still out, so she pushed it back in position. 'Oxenfurt is a long way ahead. Get me a horse and I will get it fixed for you right away.'

The commander was slightly confused. 'Just like that?' 'Just like that. It isn't the first time that I got a contract and fulfilled it within 24 hours.' She cracked her knuckled before pulling her hood over her (h/c) locks, that were bound in a braid. Without looking back, she walked out the door to the exit, grabbing Roach by the reins and swinging herself onto her back, giving her the spurs to speed off, leaving Geralt behind with the commander, that had rushed after her.

'You should just give her a chance. She even almost killed me. Even though she failed, if it weren't for Ciri interrupting I would have been six feet down under.' The brunet faced the Witcher with raised brow. 'She had a contract on your head? Tell me, what happened?' 'It was last night when she tried so, a lot happened in between. Ciri is going to be Empress soon and forbade her to ever serve the Nilfgaardians again, or she would face persecution once Ciri's on the throne.' Roche snorted. 'I never figured Cirilla to be so harsh on her own recruits.' 'They used to be friends until Emhyr said they were no longer allowed to hang out. I doubt if Ciri did it only for her own good. She most probably did it for (Y/n)'s good as well.' Geralt yawned before rubbing his forehead. 'Did she give you that little memento?' Roche questioned while pointing at the bandage in the White Wolfs neck. 'More or less. It would've been fatal if the blade had just cut an inch deeper.'  
'Than I am glad you are still alive, my friend. Would you mind having a drink with us? It has been a while.'  
'Of course. I'd like to chat a bit, besides, it doesn't seem I will get Roach back any time soon.'

~

The sleeve (Y/n) had pulled over her nose smelled dusty as she dismounted the steed she had borrowed, patting it's neck before urging it to stay outside the walls. She sneaked past the guards, trying to not grab any attention, to blend in with the crowd. After a few feet inside, she slipped into an alleyway, climbing up a building with quick movements. She clung to the shadows as she walked over the roofs, no citizen was allowed to see her or all would've been for naught. Carefully, she crouched near the town square, activating her eagle vision to spot anything suspicious that might lead to the king, that was hidden here somewhere. As two Redenian soldiers passed underneath, she pressed her body against the wall, listening to their conversation. 'The preparations of getting the stuff to Radovid have gone well, don't you think so?' 'I agree with that. I just hope the catering will be on time and not make too many people wary. I heard they were disguising themselves as butchers, no one is suspicious of chunks of meat being rolled into the butchery.' (Y/n) had heard enough, a small smile spreading.

Her feet were not as quick against the tiles as they were in Novigrad. She was way more unfamiliar with this town, not sure where the building she was looking for was. After roaming around for at least twenty minutes, her eye fell upon the board that was hung outside what seemed like the butchery, judging by the appearance of it. Outside, a carriage was set, people loading food on and off tiny carts. Making sure nobody saw her, she jumped off the roof, landing in one of the carts. She nearly gagged at the foul scent of the dead meat, thanking herself she still had the mask over her nose, that blocked out the smell just a bit. The cart started to move and she crouched down some more, being covered under a chop of pork. 'That's all the weapon's we've got, Your Majesty.' As she peeked out, (Y/n) could see king Radovid take the sword from one of his men that was just grabbed out of one of the carts. Only now she felt the metal blade under her, the outlines indicating a dagger. The men left the room, only the king now standing in the middle of the carts, glancing around, sensing something that was awfully out of place.

(Y/n) cursed under her breath as his eyes lingered upon the cart she was in, his face twisting in a suspicious manner. 'I know you're there. Come out.' She did not respond, readying herself to attack. Radovid slowly approached, his hand wrapping around the hilt of his sword, that was dangling on his hip. Without wasting any time, (Y/n) jumped out of the smelly space, making the king stumble backwards. She bolted for the door, locking it tightly before stuffing the key in her pocket. He pointed her sword at her, about to attack. She dodged and rolled behind him, drawing her blade, blocking his next blow which created the sound of metal against metal, sparks of the impact flying around them. 'An assassin of the Nilfgaardians.' Radovid moved, (Y/n)'s eyes shooting from his feet to his arms. She dodged a few more slashes before kicking against Radovid's shins, ignoring the rough banging against the door from the soldiers trying to get in. 'I am not serving the Nilfgaardians anymore.' she muttered, the door swinging open, guards with crossbows aimed at her entering. With a quick movement, (Y/n) grabbed the golden crown off Radovid's head, running towards the window, not an arrow hitting her. She flung herself out of it, spreading her arms as she fell, landing in the bushes. Blasting away, she hopped onto Roach, the guards unable to catch her. Avoiding arrows, she rode towards the hideout, crown in hand.

~

'What is that horrible smell?' Geralt exclaimed while scrunching his nose. His answer was a clank against the floor, a pissed off (Y/n) glaring at him. 'Is he dead?' Roche asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he faced the girl that was covered in pig blood. 'He is still alive, but I think he got the message. I could barely escape but I managed to grab this little token.' She kicked the crown towards the commander, who took it from the ground. 'Where the hell have you been sitting in?' Geralt mumbled, covering his nose with his hand. 'A fucking pile of dead pigs. I couldn't get in otherwise.' It was silent for a few moments, everyone looking at Roche, who was turning the crown over and over again in his hands. 'It's the real thing, not a fake, that's for sure.' 'Of course it's real,' (Y/n) barked, throwing off her coat, earning a few surprised yet interested glances from a few of the men around her, who were eyeing her body up and down. 'The fuck you looking at?' They cowered back a bit scared, (Y/n) smiling just in the slightest. 

'You can take a bath, if you want to.' Ves suggested, handing her a drink. 'You're Ves, right?' 'Or dumb bimbo in your memory.' she sighed, watching me chug it down. 'Yeah, not sure if I should take it back already though. You should cover up some more, not all men will go easy on you just because your boobs are almost popping out of your armor.' (Y/n) handed back the empty mug. 'See this?' She pointed at her own armor, black leather covering her all over, a tightly laced up corset hugging her waist, belts and pouches hanging around her. 'I have to wear this all day, even if it's summer. It's protective, sturdy and I can move it in quickly. That's what really keeps one alive, not showing off skin. But thanks for the drink anyways, bimbo.' 

Ves was baffled, letting out an annoyed grunt before turning on her heel. 'No comeback?' Geralt teased her, earning an elbow in the ribs. 'Stop joking around.' Roche grunted, looking up from his thoughts, the crown still in his hands. (Y/n) straightened her back, gazing at the commander, waiting for him to speak. 'Well?' 'You will have to switch several parts of your armor in order to join us.' He put down the golden headgear, walking up to the assassin. He held out his hand. She took it, locking eyes with him. 'Color me impressed. Welcome to the Blue Stripes, assassin Nightingale.' 


	4. Chapter 4

The next days went on slowly, nothing much happening around the camp of the Blue Stripes. Geralt had said his goodbyes to (Y/n) with the promise to visit her from time to time. Vernon Roche had himself locked up in the small room that served as a study, bent over maps and notes on everything that was to know about Radovid's whereabouts. It was a hard nut to crack, he realized, but they had a little chance to succeed in this matter, for the new assassin had proved she was worthy of at least some necessary thievery in order to bring over a message to the targets. That technique could become entirely counterproductive,  judging by how the king of Redenia knew that someone was after him now, but it also could've given quite a fright, a warning of what was to come if he didn't immediately change his ways. The commander couldn't help but ponder, his thoughts raging for hours and hours.

(Y/n) had withdrawn herself to the training area, sharpening the blades of her daggers on the worn grindstone. Her (h/c) hair was pulled up into a braid, loose strands tucked behind her ears. Ves was sitting a few feet away, eyeing the assassin with slight interest. Of course, (Y/n) had not been nice to her in the slightest, yet she had some fire, and this, Ves liked. Not only because the short-haired blonde could be fiery as well, but also because she was the only woman besides herself. They were not very different. Ves cleared her throat, making (Y/n) look up annoyed. 'Perhaps the men would like it if you sit around them half naked, I am sure they-'  
'We are pretty much alike, don't you think? Both women, both fighters...'   
(Y/n) cocked an eyebrow, letting out a scoff.  
'You don't know half the fighting moves I know, bimbo.'  
'Wanna try me?' Ves asked with a challenging tone.  
The assassin stood up, throwing a sword towards the girl in front of her. She caught it gracefully, taking on a fighting stance.  
'Grab yourself one too, I should say.' (Y/n) shook her head. 'I fight with my hands.'

Ves was confused for a moment as they walked towards the fighting ring, not knowing why this assassin was so unwise not to grab steel but instead choose for any other technique she could have when it came to combat. 'Ready?' Soldiers gathered around them, hollering all kinds of encouragements. 'More ready than I will ever be.' Ves breathed, lunging forwards. (Y/n) rolled away, kicking against her leg in the process. She stumbled, regaining her balance quickly before spinning around, slashing out at her. (Y/n) blocked her arm with her hand, twisting it in a painful way, but not to harm it too much, after all it was just a sparring battle. Ves tried to free herself, but as she tried to throw a punch at the assassin, the said person dodged, nearly being grazed by a sharp blade. (Y/n) was gone again and Ves spied around of where she could've went, and the men laughed for they knew where the assassin was, of course. Until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Roughly, she spun around, ready to attack, yet she was greeted with a dagger under her throat, attached to the bracer she had seen a few days before when she had rummaged through (Y/n)'s belongings. 'I could've killed you right away if it weren't for the fact that I wanted to see you fight. You've got your defenses all wrong,  _especially_ the front.' Ves' face twisted, knowing she was beaten for now. 'Footwork.' (Y/n) barked, kicking against the insides of Ves' feet to set them apart. 'Your attacker can see exactly what your intentions are before you even made a move. Try to look first before slashing.' Ves frowned, the corners of her lips falling. Displeased and wanting revenge, she tried to tackle (Y/n), but it was naught but a fruitless attempt. The assassin let out a light chuckle. 'Seems like I have a lot to learn you, bimbo. Are you willing?'

The blonde's mouth fell agape, surprised by this offer. 'You are going to teach me?' 'Only if you want to. It might be useful to get more acquainted now I will stay here. However, you must listen to everything I have to stay, understood?' Ves nodded, a bit overwhelmed. 'Good.' (Y/n) readjusted her hidden blade, clicking it back into it's holder. 'How does that work?' Ves questioned curiously. 'Can you keep a secret?'  
'Of course!'  
'So can I.' (Y/n) smiled before turning to the grindstone again. 'If you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to.'  
Ves was left behind baffled, unsure of what had just happened. She wasn't even sure if (Y/n) was being nice or plain rude.

~

Far after midnight Roche was still seated at his desk, rubbing his tired eyes. His hand was cramping from the many writing he had done, his body exhausted from being awake so long. He closed his files, standing up to stretch his sore limbs. Everyone should be asleep by this time, so he was quiet when he left the room, making his way to the sleeping area to catch some rest. Scratching his neck, he pulled off his chaperone, letting his hair fall down before dragging his hand through it.

'So, it does come off after all.' 

He halted in his tracks, not looking over his shoulder to see who it was. Even though they hadn't known each other for long, he would recognize that voice out of one thousand.  
'You're still up?'  
'Couldn't sleep.'   
'Fair enough.'  
'Actually, I was looking for fabric. Blue fabric.'  
A nearly invisible grin spread over Vernons face before he turned around. (Y/n) was leaning against a pole, her arms crossed.   
'Everyone is asleep, though.' she muttered.  
'I could look for some.'  
'Please.'  
'Is that courtesy I notice?'

(Y/n) cocked an eyebrow, looking at her nails. 'Did you say something?' Roche rolled his eyes, not able to withhold the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. This assassin really was something. 'You know, commander Roche, that fabric can wait until tomorrow.' He hummed, suppressing a yawn. 'It can indeed. Goodnight, Nightingale.' 'Sweet dreams, commander.'

He resumed his trip to his bedroom, unbuttoning his armor in the process. He couldn't help but smile after the conversation he just had, but he didn't know why. After all, she was just one of his recruits, nothing special. At least, that's what was supposed to be. Her fire and determination were refreshing, her tongue sharp and smart. And of course, those piercing (e/c) eyes that could see right through you -- Vernon shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought, closing the door behind him before stripping from his heavy attire, proceeding to lay underneath the covers wearing just his underwear. His eyelids fell shut as he sighed heavily, he rolled on his side, burying his head into his pillow. For how long had he been awake? Nineteen, twenty hours? Yet, sleep did not come over him.

Tossing and turning, his body was restless, his thoughts clouded by that one certain assassin. This was ridiculous, he did not even know her well besides her name, her trade and the quick few chats they had. Vernon groaned of how pathetic he was, soon his men would start to think things that weren't even true. In his mind he imagined her face, her (s/c) skin that was carved by battle and fights, but it made her all the more intriguing, her (h/c) locks that were tucked into the most complex of buns and braids, her bright, shimmering eyes and sly smirk that played on her plump lips ever so often. Again, he tried to shake off the thought. 'Go away,' he muttered, 'I am trying to sleep.' It might've sounded foolish if anyone else was here, hearing him talk to himself. The commander turned to his other side, finally drifting off to sleep as his the tiredness of his body took over his mind, clouding it too much to think about anything or anyone.

 


	5. Chapter 5

'Wrong, Ves! What did I tell you about the position of your elbow? Move!' Ves' feet were moving quick, her arms turning upwards as she slashed at the girl in front of her, who blocked her blow with ease. 'Again!' She lunged her blade towards the assassin, who stood behind her in a quick movement. 'Do not think! Use the sword as an extension of your own body! Feel the steel instead of handling it!' 

Vernon Roche was leaned against a pillar, his arms crossed over his chest as he paid close attention to the two girls fencing in the fighting ring. His eyes narrowed as sparks flew around the room as the blades clashed against each other roughly, the sound of the impact ringing in his ears. (Y/n)'s comment were sharp but effective, for the expression on Ves' face was so determined that said assassin had to be a good tutor. 'Footwork yet again. I can easily guess your next moves, besides I can easily tackle you. I implore you to pay more attention to them.' As Ves did not heed the warning well enough, (Y/n) shifted in her position, swiping the second-in-charge to the ground. Ves let out a grunt of pain as she landed on her back, blinking a few times. 'You'll get there, I am sure.' (Y/n) extended a hand for her to grab and she took it, being hoisted to her feet. 'You are as light as a feather. You really should advance your speed if you want to be hard to catch. That is enough for today, take some rest. You deserved it.' Ves smiled thankfully, grabbing a mug of water to cool down a bit.

Roche cleared his throat, grabbing the assassin's attention. '(Y/n), a word please.' 'Of course.' She gave Ves an apologetic look before following the commander outside. The sun burning in their necks as they walked for a few minutes, not saying a word. 'You wanted to speak.' (Y/n) said, halting in her tracks as soon as they were out of earshot. Vernon hummed in agreement, scratching his chin. 'I have been wanting to ask you something. You have been here for how long, a week now, but you are training my men like you have been here for years already.'  
'It is just Ves I am training.' Vernon nodded.  
'Ves is my best fighter, yet there is so much you can teach her. You do not fail to impress me.'  
'What is the question you wanted to ask me?'  
Taken aback by her snapping voice, Roche chewed on the inside of his cheek.  
'I give you a compliment and you respond to me like this?' He tried to sound confident, but failed. (Y/n) didn't seem to notice.  
She shrugged. 'I am not worthy of any compliments. I just put everything I've ever learned into what I do. Business.'  
Vernon Roche frowned at her indifferent attitude.   
'How do you mean, not worthy? You are one of the most cunning soldiers I have ever met.'  
'In my line of work, there is no place for sympathy or praise. You can fucking kill someone? Do it, and do it silently, fetch your pay and no one ever talks about it again. No questions asked.'  
The commander fell silent, staring at the assassin in front of him. Her (h/c) hair fell in front of her bright eyes, her expression stoic. He let out a shaky breath.  
'That's fair enough.' he muttered after a few moments.

They resumed their stroll, now turning back into the direction of the camp. 'I wanted to ask you if you want to train a few of my men in order to prepare for the assassination on Radovid. No one ever came back from an attempted murder on him. You are the first, and you are sly in this. Teach them, and I can pay you a modest sum as a contribution.' (Y/n)'s brow raised for a second and she seemed to ponder. 'You can think about it, if you want to.' The commander quickly said, his eyes averting from her face. 'I think I could do that.' Vernon nodded, folding his hands on his back. 'That's good. Dismissed.' 

He watched her leave, his eyes roaming involuntary over her figure, his bottom lip slipping between his teeth. Why did he feel so insecure around her? He rubbed his neck, realizing that he was staring. He straightened his back before entering the Temerian Partisan Hideout again, heading for his office. He sat down behind his desk, grabbing paper and some ink. If (Y/n) could truly teach the soldiers of thing or two, their skills would advance remarkably and they would be in a better position against the Redenian king. He decided to ponder a bit over it, straighten matters out by writing them down.

(Y/n) had retreated to the armory, sitting down before taking off her heavy coat. She was tired from the long day's training. She slipped off her boots, placing them next to her before she leaned back in the chair. 'Here.' Ves sat down next to her, offering her a mug of alcohol. She took it, sniffing it suspiciously.  
'It smells like piss.'  
'It tastes like piss, too. Drink up, it is all we have.'  
'Thanks.' The assassin brought the cup to her lips, drinking it down with a few gulps.  
  
'I am starting to like you, (Y/n).' She almost choked on the drink, pulling back the glass from her mouth. 'Pardon me?' 'You are not so bad to have around. You are acting like you don't give a single fuck and are not too nice to me, true, but you seem enjoyable.' (Y/n) dragged a hand through her hair, shaking her head. 'I am really not a fun person, Ves. Trust me. I've seen and done things that are beyond repeating.'  
The blonde smiled, putting a hand on the assassin's shoulder. 'Don't act so tough. Everyone needs friends.'  
'Friends.' (Y/n) spat the word as if it was a curse she called over herself. 'I don't have many friends. The only friend I ever had is Ciri. I don't have time for things so silly.'  
Ves blinked a few times. 'You will need friends in time of war. It is practically necessary.'  
'I never had real friends. You see me dead? Not yet, bimbo.'  
'Please stop calling me that.'  
'Why so, bimbo?'  
Ves couldn't fight the smirk that tugged at the corner of her lips, and so couldn't (Y/n) help but smile slightly.  
'See? You'll warm up to me eventually.' Ves stood up, proudly straightening her back before walking away.  
'Bimbo.' (Y/n) called after her.

~

A curse left her lips once more when she pricked her finger with the needle again, a tiny drop of blood appearing at the tip. She brought the digit up her mouth, sucking off the crimson liquid before returning to her sewing process. It had started to look like something, the emblem of the Temerian Lilies upon her armor, even though she wasn't sure if she were to serve this army for the rest of her life, yet she could modify it later on anyways if she happened to go someplace else. The blue striped fabric that peeped from under the black edges was just enough to show on which side she was, yet it wasn't too vibrant to attract unwanted attention if she happened to sit crouched into a bush or against a wall. For a few moments, she gazed up, her eyes settling upon the heap of yellow decorations that had covered her outfit for so long, now ripped out and dumped onto the ground to be trampled by any soldier that passed. Did she make the right choice? On long terms, yes. But she had almost forgotten she was a wanted woman now if it came to the Nilfgaardians, so returning right now was not an option. There would certainly come questions of where she would've been all this week, and Ciri could easily blab, even though it might be on accident. It was safer to stay here.

'It starts to look more like it, doesn't it?' (Y/n) looked up from her work, eyeing the commander, who had crossed his arms over his chest. 'I guess so.' 'When will you be starting to train my men?' She frowned. 'I didn't know that was my job to schedule. I guess there is plenty other things for your men to do.' Vernon Roche sighed. 'Well, what do you need me to do?' (Y/n) thought for a moment, gazing over to a group of soldiers that was sharpening their swords. 'Get me the lightest, the quickest, the youngest few men. I cannot train everyone here, I need however some good ones to make sure they can do it.' Vernon nodded. 'I can do that for you. I will tell you their names soon after I figured out which are suitable.'  
'Good. I will start as soon as you tell me who you need me to train.'


	6. Chapter 6

Vernon Roche's hands leaned against the rough wood of the table, his eyes peering at the papers scattered in front of him. Around him, several soldiers sat, alongside (Y/n). The commanders eyes shot up for a moment, halting at the form of the assassin, who was playing with the end of one of the black laces that held her corset together. He swallowed thickly, for (Y/n)'s trained body was so much more distracting when she didn't have her coat on. For a few seconds he rubbed his chin, taking a file in his hand, gazing it over. 'Alright.' he spoke, alerting all people in the room that had been dozing off a bit as he had been thinking for a solid ten minutes now after summoning his men, not saying a word. 

'I have considered every soldier that is under the age of forty, and I have concluded six of them can be decent assassin's under (Y/n)'s aid.'   
'Spit it out, Roche...' (Y/n) muttered, a bored expression on her face. 'We've been standing here for a long time now, we have business to attend to.'  
A few weeks ago Vernon would've yelled at her, thrown her out of the Temerian Partisan Hideout with the message never to return, but he now found himself unable to do such a thing. Instead, a tiny smirk spread over his face, small enough for no one to notice, and he had to bite on the inside of his cheek to make it stop from growing. His dark eyes found hers, holding them for a few moments.

'The men you will be training are Walter, Rudolph, Victor, Serge and Ves.' A man with blonde hair cheered, quickly regaining himself, putting a hand in front of his mouth before crossing his arms over his chest.  
'As long as they listen, I will have no problem with them.' (Y/n) commented, looking at the males that were looking overjoyed, she suspected them to be said men.  
'My men are not dogs.'  
'Aren't they?'

Roche shook his head, fighting a chuckle, waving his hand towards the door, dismissing everyone non-verbally. However, his ear caught a conversation between Victor and Serge, whispering loud enough for him to overhear.   
'I am so happy we get to train with her! (Y/n) is so sexy, don't you think so?'  
'I do, but did you see her face when I had eye-contact with her? She is totally into me!'  
'In your dreams, Vic. I will have her wrapped around my finger in no time when I show her my charming side.'  
'Not if I get to her first.'  
  
'Neither of you will be doing any of that sort.' Roche ordered, his jaw clenching as the two soldiers turned around with shocked eyes. '(Y/n) is to be respected, not to be treated like a juicy bone to drool over. If I ever see any of you trying to do anything against her will, you will face harsh consequences.'  
Victor and Serge nodded furiously, quickly scurrying off for they wanted anything but problems with their commander. Roche sighed, rubbing his neck, sitting down on his chair.

'Thank you.' His heart almost skipped a beat as a familiar feminine voice rang in his ears. 'I didn't know you were still here.'  
'I was.' (Y/n) spoke, raising from her sitting position at the other side of the room. She had been sitting on a crate, the wood barely creaking despite her hands leaning on it. 'I wanted to discuss the schedule I have planned for the soldiers, but we can do that later as well.' Vernon averted his gaze from her (s/c) face, her eyes shimmering with amusement. 'But I mean it,' she muttered. 'Thank you. It isn't often anyone speaks up for me, especially not a commander.' She pushed a few files aside, sitting on top of the desk without asking. 'If you did that a month ago I would've killed you at the spot.' 'Then why don't you do it right now?' Vernon let out a laugh, his eyes falling to his hands that were folded in front of him. 'You are needed here.' (Y/n) smiled, not sarcastically, not smugly, but a proper, sincere smile. The commander barely knew where to look as he faced her, her face perfectly framed by her (h/c) hair that she had let down after work, soft, plump lips that carved upwards in a smile. How could this girl have such an effect on him?

'Commander, you're staring.' He blinked a few times. 'Oh, sorry. I was just... pondering about something. Ah... Dis... Missed.' He rubbed his eyes, hoping she wouldn't notice his discomfort and that she would be gone as soon as he opened them again, however as he looked up she was still there, in the exact same position as she had been.  
'Pondering about what?'  
'Don't you think that is rude to ask?'  
'What if I don't care that it is rude?  
Vernon almost gasped as she showed him the most charming of grins, challenging, fiery.  
'I was thinking, would you like to tell me something more about your past?'  
'As long as it isn't an order, then no.'  
'What if I tell you it  _is_ an order?' Now it was Vernon's time to smirk.  
  
He didn't notice the assassin's breath hitch in her throat, her eyes locking with his. This man was so intriguing, immune to her daring utterances. Most men would've been enraged by now, but this Vernon Roche, he was something else.  
'Are you trying to get me to confess all my secrets about the Nilfgaardian Empire?'  
'Now that you bring it up, what a great idea.' She stared blankly at his face, his stupid, strict, handsome face, the light stubble upon his chin, his dark eyes that could see right into her soul.  
'Not in your wildest dreams, commander.' she muttered, tearing her gaze away from him, managing to keep up her stoic appearance as if she didn't care or  _feel_ anything by looking at him.  _Finally a man that could keep up with her line of thought._

Vernon raised an eyebrow. 'Just something about yourself, then?'  
(Y/n) let out a scoff. 'I am not very interesting.'  
'Let me decide that for myself after you told me at least something.'  
The assassin brushed a strand of (h/c) hair from her face.  
'I was born thirty autumns ago in Nilfgaard. Bound by the Order of the Nightingale by blood. Ever since I could walk, balancing and sneaking has been part of my daily routine. I made my first kill when I was seven years old.' Vernon let out a sound. 'My father died when I was fifteen. Everything I know comes from him, or at least most of it. My mother taught me about the way of the Birds. That way, I know how to move myself around like a bird, jumping from roof to roof without effort. She is still alive, retired, somewhere in Nilfgaard if I am not mistaken. She might have ventured north, this way. It's been at least ten years since I've seen her. I had been sent to our Novigrad hideout when I was twenty. She must be around sixty-seven winters old by now.' 

Roche hummed, his senses sharp at every word she told him. 'Just wondering, though... Did you leave anyone behind in Nilfgaard?'  
'You mean friends?'  
'A lover.' The question had left Vernon's lips before he could notice.  
(Y/n) shook her head. 'I have no time for things so silly, and everyone is so slow or dull.'  
'Is it silly, though?' The commander was a bit taken aback by his own words, that something like that would come from himself.  
'Love is a reaction in the brain that will lead to nothing but sorrow. People die, especially at times of war. Being an assassin would bring no good to a relationship.'

It felt as if a hot iron had pierced his chest as she spoke those words. Why and how this girl in particular brought those feelings to him, that he did not know, but it hurt him that she thought about love like that. 'Everyone needs love sometimes.'  
'It isn't needed for survival.'

It was silent in the room for a few moments until (Y/n) spoke up. 'Your turn.'  
'Beg your pardon?'  
'It is your turn to tell something about yourself.  
Vernon shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. 'None of that. I am your commander, you aren't supposed to ask me questions like that.'   
'Do I have to beat it out of you?' (Y/n) asked, grinning. A chuckle came out of Roche's throat.  
'Perhaps I will tell you in due time. For now, you're dismissed. For real.'

He watched her stand up and get out of the room, off to train those five people he had ordered her to teach about those  _ways of the Nightingale_. Nevertheless, a warm feeling spread through his body, and he cursed himself for reacting to her presence that way, for it seemed that she would never be able to commit herself to a relationship.

It was simply far too dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7

'Watch closely.'   
A few gasps from the soldiers emitted as she flung herself off the ledge, spreading her arms before she dove into the haystack, completely disappearing in it. 'That's gotta be at least 10 meters high...' Ves muttered, a nervous feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. 'At least, if not more.' Serge added, scratching his chin. 'We need to jump nevertheless.' Rudolph's legs wobbled as he looked down from the platform, (Y/n) standing next to the stack unharmed, her hood pulled over her head. 'Why are we even training outside on a rainy day as this one?' Serge complained, Victor shrugging. 'I guess we need to be able to handle this  _leap of faith_ in all situations possible.'

'Come on boys, remember what (Y/n) said. For today a simple jump may suffice, we don't even need to turn ourselves around so we land on our back in that hay.' Ves said, pushing Rudolph aside to gaze down the hill, her confidence leaving her like snow for the sun. 'Uh, let me take that back.'  
'I cannot wait here until dusk, guys! Or do I need to ask Roche to fetch some soldiers with actual balls?' the assassin hollered, her hands resting on her hips.   
'I especially didn't expect you to hesitate, Ves.' Her voice was barely audible, yet they could hear it perfectly.  
Ves visibly swallowed, closing her eyes. 'Alright, here goes nothing.' She took a running start, her legs dangling underneath her for a moment as she lost contact with the compact ground. Her armor was soaked from the rain, making her fragile body heavier than it was. A scream left her as Ves tumbled down, her limbs swinging as she landed in the haystack with a sound of despair. For a second, it was silent on top of the hill, the four soldiers looking worriedly at (Y/n), who was frowning at the heap of dried grass next to her. Then, an arm appeared, and another arm, and then the silage-covered face of Ves appeared. She spat out a few straws, crawling out of the pile, dusting down her clothing. 'I will be never doing that again.' she muttered, pointing a finger at (Y/n), who had an amused look on her face. 'Come on, Ves. No one ever learned without being scared for the unknown.' The scoff on the second-in-charge's face fell into a confused frown. 'You mean...' 'Yes, around two decades ago when I was just a little cub and turned ten years old, I was allowed to set my first steps to the leap of faith. However, it is a process that took me years to master, yet my father told me I was one of the quicker ones. It took him five years to perfect it. I did it in two.' The blonde raised an eyebrow. 'So in two years, I can be an assassin which has a perfect leap of faith?' (Y/n) smiled.  
'Not in your wildest dreams. It took me twenty years to become one, training every day from dawn until dusk. If you want to be part of an order, you're too late for that. You cannot become a top-assassin anymore, you're simply too old for that.'  
Ves propped her hands in her sides. 'I'm not  _that_ old!'  
'Are you older than three years old?'  
The blonde rolled her eyes.   
'No answer, I take that as a yes.' (Y/n) continued, 'but that does not take away the fact that you can become an assassin, but not an awfully professional one.'  
'That's good enough for me.'   
'But you must master the leap of faith. It might come in handy one day.'  
(Y/n) had turned to face the cliff again, where Rudolph was standing peeking over the edge.  
'What if I deny to do it?'  
'Why are you trying to be rebellious all of a sudden?'

(Y/n) was confused at Ves' sudden behavior. However, Ves did not tell her that part of her was jealous of the Nightingale. Not only because her skills were unbelievable, but the commander himself seemed to have created a sweet spot for her. Vernon fucking Roche for fucks sake, who was normally fucking apprehensive and cynical when it came to new people suddenly joining his army, had warmed up to her faster than he ever had to anyone before. Normally it took him months to trust someone - And all those men, drooling over her like she was- Ah, yes, Ves didn't want to admit she envied the beautiful (h/c) girl, but her fists clenched at her sides as the assassin gazed at the man jumping off, letting out an unmanly cry as he collided with the hay. Why did she envy her? Was it because of the attention she got from the soldiers, or the commander? No, not at all. Ves had never carried feelings for either any soldier or Roche himself. Perhaps it were the skills that Ves herself certainly lacked, the fact (Y/n) had beaten her during sparring battles so many more times made it oh so embarrassing for her. That could be the reason, but Ves did not dislike the assassin, no, that was for sure. Was it admiration then? Ves didn't pay attention to Rudolph mumbling a string of curses about how he had peed himself by accident, nor did she watch as Walter  _nearly_ fell to his death next to the haystack. Instead, her eyes were glued to (Y/n), looking at every movement she made, quiet as a mouse, gentle as a bird. Ves was sure that if the assassin would climb a tree, the tiniest branches could carry her weight. As much as Ves envied her, she wanted to  _be_ her. 

'So, we are done here for today. Please, take your rest at the camp, you will need it.' (Y/n) had a small smile on her lips as she looked at Ves. 'You were brave today.' The second-in-charge blinked. 'Pardon me?' The assassin pulled off her hood. 'You were brave today. You were the first one to jump, that was a pretty difficult step to take. It took courage. Well done.' Ves swallowed thickly. 'Thank you, I suppose.' 'You can be proud of yourself, Ves. You'll get there eventually.' (Y/n) draped an arm over the blonde's shoulders, proudly patting her shoulder. 'Now you should wash up and rest. By the way, there is still grass stuck in your hair.' Ves' hand went up immediately. 'Do not be too hard on yourself, Ves. You are the only one that can be the best you.' 

Ves felt bad about her jealous thoughts from a few moments before all of a sudden.  
As she watched the assassin leave to enter the hideout, she quickly followed her.  
'A drink?' (Y/n) stopped in her tracks, spinning around with a smile. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING : Contains graphic sexual content, if you do not like it, do not read it!

The candle that illuminated the room had almost died down as Vernon closed the file, suppressing an upcoming yawn as he added it to the stack of paper. He stretched, rising from his chair. The laughter that came from the hideout caught his attention, and especially the light giggles that came from _her_. He blinked a few times, pushing open the door of his study after walking over, peeking just around it before his eyes scanned the room, finding (Y/n)'s figure, her hands clamped around a mug of ale, her cheeks red as she listened to a story one of the soldiers told her. Chuckles from within the group as he made a joke, the assassin's eyes that shimmered in amusement. She was clearly tipsy, and an amused smirk covered Vernon's lips as he looked at her, her (h/c) locks flowing down freely, dancing as she turned her head to talk to the person next to her. The hinges creaked as Vernon entered the room, joining the jolly gathering. 'Commander!' one of his men hollered, 'a drink for you!' A bottle was pushed into his hands and he nodded gratefully, taking a sip.

Vernon kept a close eye on the assassin, who was just wearing her casual attire, the heavier components of her armor not on her right now. She seemed so happy, so carefree that his heart fluttered in his chest as she gazed over at him by pure coincidence. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as she showed him a charming grin before shyly looking away, tracing the edge of her mug with her index finger. Silently, the commander made his way to her, clearing his throat as he stopped at her side. 'How did the training go today?' 'Hello to you too, commander Roche.' (Y/n) lifted her cup as if she greeted him. 'To your health. Cheers.' She took a swig before facing Vernon again. 'As for the training, it went well. They were brave enough to take the jump into the hay pile, so please be proud of them.' The commander stood, his hand around the bottle, unsure how to respond. 'That's good.' he uttered.

'Why don't you just take that stupid chaperone off you?'  
Vernon nearly choked on his drink.  
'Pardon me?'  
'That one evening I couldn't sleep. You took it off. You should take it off more often.'  
The commander shook his head, (Y/n) pouting.  
'Why not?'  
'It is impractical.'  
'It looks like shit.'  
A scoff left his throat as he blamed the alcohol for this outburst of disrespect towards his appearance.  
'Besides, you look fucking hot without it.'  
His cheeks were set aflame as (Y/n) casually downed her mug in a few swigs, beckoning for one of the soldiers to pour again. What was she saying?! It must've been the ale speaking.  
'I mean it, Roche. You're not hard on the eyes.'  
If it weren't for the room being dimly lit by a few fires, one of his men would have certainly seen his flusteredness. He cleared his throat. 'Thank you, I guess.' Before she could respond, he spun around, rushing away.

He slammed the door of his study shut, locking it before exhaling, he hadn't even realized it had hitched yet. What was that all about? His heart was pounding in his chest, his head spinning as a warm feeling started to grow in the pit of his stomach. This was either a confession or a painful drunken lie. His hands rested against the oaken door, his eyes finding the ground as his thoughts drifted off to how beautiful she looked tonight. Her puffy face with shining pools of (e/c), laughter coming from her as she sat on the log, one leg thrown over the other, her attire hugging her body closely as... Vernon's bottom lip slipped between his teeth and he sucked in air as his mind replayed that image, how her plump lips had smiled at him, her trained figure coming out perfectly in the simple outfit... The feeling in his stomach grew tighter and he tensed as he looked down, realizing what was going on.

A hard lump was pressing against his trousers, painfully straining at the fabric of his loincloth. His eyes narrowed. Everyone was drinking and not paying attention to him, right? And what harm could it possibly do if he just...

His hand went up to pull off his chaperone, his chocolate hair falling in front of his face. His palm rested against the wood of the door, the other reaching for his belt. He unbuckled it, pushing it to the floor. A sigh of relief escaped him as he freed his erection from the cotton underwear. For a moment, he strode over to the desk, opening one of the drawers before taking out a linen cloth. He leaned his hand the desk, his mind replaying the picture of (Y/n)'s body over and over. A grunt left his lips as his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock whilst holding the fabric, the sudden touch making the knot in his stomach more intense - and he hadn't even started yet. The quietest of gasps left his throat as he started to pump up and down, his knees feeling like putty immediately. '(Y/n)...' he breathed, his member glistening with precum already. He sped up his jerks, his eyes shut tightly, his teeth gritting as he thought of her. 'Fuck... (Y/n)...' Vernon groaned and he hoped it wasn't too loud, but judging by how no one was knocking at the door right now, no one would've noticed. He felt his cock twitch in his grip. He pressed his palm against the table, quickening his strokes even more so they nearly matched his heavy breathing, sweat covering his forehead as he chewed on his lip, nearly moaning, veins throbbing on his member as white liquid appeared at the shaft. He pictured her face now, just her face, and he felt his high approaching every second. Her sweet smiles, the thoughts of his hands in her hair, his lips on hers... Grunts sounded from him as his knees buckled. '(Y/n), fuck, right there...' For a moment, he imagined how she would sound if she moaned his name underneath him. Vernon had to withhold himself from groaning loudly as he came, throwing back his head, his seed spilling from the tip of his cock, most of it absorbed by the fabric he was holding his member with. Uneven breaths left his nose as he gasped fruitlessly for air. His heart beat in his throat, thumping loudly as his orgasm finished.

Before his eyes, he could still see that beautiful face. He plopped down on his chair, a heavy sigh leaving him as he cleaned up his now-limp manhood. He tossed the fabric in the bin, reaching for his loincloth, putting it on again alongside his pants. Vernon fastened his belt, his hands leaning on the desk again as he was sunken away in thought. His knees were still wobbling as he stood up. He had to speak to (Y/n), he decided whilst still in a state of bliss from his high, tomorrow after lunch he would confess how he felt. She had every right now to know, especially after he had just touched himself at the thought of her. Making a mental note, he unlocked the door, rushing away to the sleeping area. No one saw him go.


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/n) placed her hands proudly upon her hips as the soldiers ran the parkour she had set out for them, jumping over the obstacles placed in the path, climbing, crawling. The finish line however was in sight for the second-in-charge, who was anything but clean right now. Ves' face was anything but happy when she looked down at her stained armor which was caked in mud, but the assassin wasn't moved by it. 'You were the first to arrive, bimbo. Colour me impressed! You were even quicker than... Serge here.' A panting soldier halted at the two, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He waved that he was okay, his inhales nevertheless squeaky as he sat down on a log. 'It seems that you both did well, judging by the others that aren't even past the... Ah, second obstacle.' (Y/n) rubbed her forehead as the other three men were having trouble climbing over the stack of crates that were piled up, one of them dangling dangerously upside down as his armor had caught onto a nail that was sticking out. 'Get your foot out of my face, Rudolph!' Victor muttered, 'My pants are getting loose, soon I will fall down onto the ground and die in my underwear.' 'That's not my foot!' Rudolph barked, nearly kicking him in the face as he made another step upwards. 'The crates are all wet, how are we supposed to get grip on them?' 

The assassin had made her way over to them, raising an eyebrow. 'Oh, boys...' she shook her head in disbelief and went upwards in a few simple movements, stopping next to Victor to help him from his uncomfortable position. 'How do you do it, lass?' he asked her after regaining a steady grip on the wood. 'Training. Just like you all are doing right now. Practice makes perfect, you should look for the best pieces of anything that sticks out to launch yourself upwards, by the way.' (Y/n)'s boot was places upon a firm looking platform and she bolted upwards, swinging herself to the top in a matter of seconds. 'See? Not that hard once you know what to do!' She flung herself into a haystack to get to the bottom of the pile, soon rejoining Ves and Serge, who were awaiting the other soldiers at the finish. As she gazed over, (Y/n) saw that they had taken her advice to heart and managed to get to the top as well. 'See, they  _can_ do it with a little bit of willpower!' she uttered, a small smile covering her lips. Smiles were rare from her side, and as soon as she realized she was doing so, she let it fall from her face. 

'It took you all some time, but at least you're here.' Victor, Walter and Rudolph finally arrived at the finish and were completely exhausted. 'That was just round one.' Their faces fell into a frown of agony. 'What do you mean? Do we need to go again?' (Y/n) scoffed. 'What do you mean?' she said in a mocking tone, 'Of course you're going to go again. And again. And again. Until I say you can stop. Now, come on, the longer you dawdle, the later you will be free to get dinner!'  
'But dinner is in four hours!'   
'Exactly.'  
'Wait, do you mean we have to do this parkour for  _four hours_?!'  
'Exactly.'  
'I am going to complain to--'  
'Do what you will, but know that you won't be getting more training. I need people who can handle something more than just a pile of crates.'  
Ves snorted at this comment, regaining herself as all eyes went to her.  
'Come on, that was funny.'  
(Y/n) had to fight a smirk from forming. 'It's true. If you are crying here already, you will feel like dying at the next training I have in mind.'  
All five faces went sour as they saw that the assassin was being serious.  
'Now, chop chop, before it starts to rain.'  
With curses escaping their mouths, they went sulking to the starting point.

'Aren't you being too harsh on them?'  
(Y/n) let out a light laugh. 'Too harsh? There is no such thing as too harsh. Tell you what, when I was eleven years old I once bruised my wrist because I fell. I had to go on, I had no choice. If you are working and sprain, even break an ankle from a risky jump, will your attacker go easy on you? Didn't think so.'  
'Walter's arm is bleeding.'  
'He needs to man up, then.'  
She turned her head to face the person that she was talking to, her face turning red as she saw it was the commander.  
'Roche.'  
'(Y/n).'   
An uncomfortable silence fell over the two as (Y/n) folded her hands on her back, looking at the soldiers that were yet again having trouble with the crate pile. She rolled her eyes. They would never learn. Her breath hitched in her throat as she fell the warmth radiating from Vernon as he stepped closer. (Y/n) had trouble keeping up her stoic appearance right now... Did she feel intimidated? It was something she had never felt before, but she did not like it one bit. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?' 'Of course, Roche. How long will it take?' He hummed. 'I think an hour or so... Not sure.' The assassin watched Ves crawl under a few logs. 'Can't it wait? I am training them right now.' 'I think it shouldn't. There is something you should know.' (Y/n) narrowed her eyes, biting on her lip as if she was pondering. 'Lead the way.' she said, leaving the soldiers behind.

The path Roche took went into the forest, away from the camp. The ground was still damp from the rain yesterday, birds chirping in the trees. 'I wanted to tell something about myself.' (Y/n) frowned as this remark left the commanders lips. 'That could wait, yes? Isn't this more a story for after work, when there is some more rest?' Vernon shook his head, kicking away a pebble as they reached the edge of the woods, the road ending with a small field looking out over a valley. 'No. I cannot find any rest until I have told it to you...' 'Well, go ahead.' They halted, (Y/n) crossing her arms. 'Let us sit down first.' Roche muttered, gesturing towards a few large rocks that were laying on the ground. They took a seat and (Y/n) threw one leg over the other, facing the commander curiously. 'It's not something I am very proud of...' Vernon confessed, rubbing his neck as he looked away, 'It kept me up all night...' 'Why am I of importance in this?' He wryly smiled. 'I am not too happy that I have to tell you this, but you have the right to know.' She blinked a few times, confused. 'What are you talking about?'

Roche inhaled, his eyes flickering to (Y/n)'s face, which looked beautiful in the rough wind that made her (h/c) locks flutter around. His heart skipped a beat before he closed his eyes, looking away. 'I ah... Hm.' 'Yes?' The commander chuckled, rubbing his eyes, averting his gaze from the assassin. 'I do not wish to ruin anything we've built up so far, but you should know that if you want to leave after I told you this, you're free to go.' Her brow raised and she grew worried. 'Did you kill a bunch of Nightingales? Did you accidentally break my bracer?' Another laugh left Roche and he shook his head. 'If you did kill Nightingales, I don't care. It's pure business, and we served a different army, and--'  
'(Y/n), I didn't kill any of your kind.' Vernon frowned, 'Ah, strange choice of words. No, I didn't kill a Nightingale.'   
'Then what is it?' (Y/n) uttered, the panic that had started to build up in her chest not decreasing despite the commander's reassuring tone.  
'What I am trying to tell you, (Y/n), is that...' He stood up, pressing his hands on his temples, turning away to pace a few meters forward. 'I've never done this before... Gods, why am I even doing this?'  
'You alright, boss?' (Y/n) asked, looking at the back of his head. 'Do I seem alright?' Vernon sighed, scratching his chin, not facing her.

'I need to show you. I do not know how to put it into words.' (Y/n) stood up as well, approaching him. 'Whatever it is, just show me.' Vernon slowly spun around, his eyes shimmering as he looked at her. 'Shit... Alright...' He did a few steps until he was right in front of her, his hands trembling as he brought them up. 'Do not freak out, please.' (Y/n) shook her head. 'Do not worry about that, Roche.' He carefully touched her cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes moving to her slightly parted lips for a moment before he looked at her (e/c) orbs again. He visibly swallowed, his tongue flickering over his lips as his other hand went up, cupping her other cheek. She stood there, completely frozen, his hot breath hitting her face every time he exhaled. If she would stand on her tiptoes right now, her mouth would touch his. He leaned down, his eyes half lidded as hers closed, awaiting the soft pressure he would apply, and the time seemed to stand still for a moment when he was about to...

...A crash was heard from the camp, loud enough to be heard by the two, followed by a groan that could come from no one else but Victor. Roche let out a frustrated sound, withdrawing himself from her face. 'Damnit.' he cursed under his breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced away, (Y/n) standing confused and slightly disappointed, still paralyzed because of the _moment_ they should've had. 'I... I should check up on Victor.' (Y/n) breathed, rubbing the side of her face in embarrassment. Vernon did not respond, his arms crossed as he gazed at the view over the valley. 'I'll see you later.' She rushed away, her cheeks still on fire. She just hoped that no one would notice her flustered state. As she arrived at the camp, Victor was laying next to the pile with crates, crying from the pain while covered in mud, holding his leg that was bare, his trousers still hanging halfway the stack. His underwear was covered in tiny hearts.


	10. Chapter 10

'You really pushed us too far, (Y/n)!' Ves muttered, shaking her head in frustration as the assassin finished patching up Victor's arm. 'I did not. I once had to go through a severe frostbite at training once, nearly lost a toe.'  
'We aren't highly trained assassins, (Y/n)! Wake up! We haven't grown up the way you did! Hell, most of us haven't even jumped down a roof once!'  
'It should be standard procedure! You are an adult, Ves, if I did it as a child, you should be able to do it as a grownup!'   
The second-in-charge threw her arms in the air, angrily walking away.  
'I'm going to speak to the commander!'   
'Send him my regards.' (Y/n) had to hide her discomfort and patted Victor on his knee. 'All well, it should heal in no time if you do not touch it.' Said soldier smiled kindly at her. 'Just so you know, I am not mad at you.' The assassin blinked a few times in confusion. 'Ah, okay...' she mumbled, not knowing how to react.

Meanwhile, Ves had barged into Vernon's office without knocking, startling him. 'Ah, Ves. What's the meaning of this?' He lifted the quill from his paper and looked up from his work. 'That apprentice, assassin, that girl that just walked in and thinks she can decide what is good for us and what not. That's a problem.' Roche frowned, putting down his pen, leaning back in his chair. 'You talking about (Y/n)?' 'Of what other girl? Rudolph?' Ves rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply. 'Victor got wounded and she just fucking shrugs! He could've died!'   
'You made of sugar, bimbo?' (Y/n) had walked in, her arms crossed over his chest. 'I overheard my name.'  
'This matter isn't yours.' Ves barked.  
'This is between you and me.' (Y/n) uttered, looking her in the eye. Her gaze wasn't challenging, not confronting or scolding, but that same stoic expression she had when she had just arrived, and Ves couldn't stand it. 'How do you do it?!' she exclaimed, 'How can you act so hard and cold, know everything and still be the commander's favorite?'   
'He knows things about me that you do not.'  
'Ah, you two have been talking? You can kiss up to Roche all you like, but I will not accept you treating the soldiers around here like pure garbage!'  
'I am just training them. They were free to choose. They accepted and it takes time to be a true soldier.'  
'Perhaps you aren't a soldier after all, (Y/n). At least I have some dignity and I stand up for myself. I quit, you hear that?'  
  
Ves had turned to the door, wanting to leave. 'Ves.' Roche said, halting her. 'What? You heard me, I do not want to be trained like this any longer.'  
'A shame.' (Y/n) sighed, her tone sincere, and the blonde confusedly frowned. 'I saw something in you, Ves. You are a strong woman, you have it in you to be an assassin. You're moved by your kind, willing to fight for what you stand for. It just takes some time and work to bring that assassin from within you to the surface. But if you aren't willing to fight, then I will not stand in your way any longer.' The room had fallen silent, and tension laid thickly in the air, not only between the second-in-charge and the assassin. Vernon was chewing on his lip, trying his damnedest not to look at (Y/n), knowing what had happened this afternoon, or rather failed, if he could put it in different words. The blonde soldier let her gaze fall to the floor, exhaling through her nose deeply. 'You really think that?' 'Have I ever lied to you? Everything I just said, I meant every word of it. You're strong, you know how to stand up straight even in this camp full of men. Hell, you're even second-in-charge! Not everyone is able to lead an army. Not even I.'  
'But you can lead a training?'  
'Five soldiers, mind you.'  
Ves smiled, delighted by the unexpected compliment.  
'Thank you.' she brushed past (Y/n), leaving the room.

Vernon Roche had raised from his desk, slowly striding over to (Y/n), who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the study. 'I believe we have unfinished business to attend to, that had become so rudely interrupted in the forest today...' he whispered, walking past her, closing the door. He rested a hand against the wood, sighing. 'If you'll have me, that is.' (Y/n) smiled wryly. 'Didn't I tell you I don't have the time for relationships?' 'Nor do I. I've tried, trust me. I really do not have the time. But really, every time I look at you I feel something that I've never felt before by any woman I've ever been with.' (Y/n) smiled. 'You've been with a lot?' Vernon was silent. 'Quite a few. But none ever had the effect you have on me. I hardly know you, I am normally unfazed by everyone but you... You just...' He gestured towards her without finishing his sentence. He rubbed his forehead. 'Every time you are around, I can't feel my knees anymore... I just can't, I...' He let out a chuckle. 'I cannot even talk properly, I just want to say that I am deeply... Madly in love with you, (Y/n) (L/n).'  
'I figured that out by now, yes.' They smiled at each other for a split second, but the assassin soon grew serious.  
'But I was genuine when I said that love is too risky for me. Don't get me wrong, I am absolutely charmed, but...' She pressed her index and middle fingers to her temples and closed her eyes as she rubbed them. 'Something happened in my past that made me even more wary of it.'  
'You aren't in love with me, are you?' Vernon visibly swallowed.  
'I just said that I am.'  
'You said you were charmed.'  
'Isn't that exact the same thing?'  
'I thought it was something you said in an attempt not to hurt me while kindly rejecting me.'  
'I said, don't get me wrong.'  
The two were quiet for a few seconds.  
'Don't get me wrong, Vernon. But I cannot...'  
(Y/n) had made her way to the door, stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 'Why?' Vernon muttered.  
She looked him in the eye, reading the sorrow in them, and the heartbreak.  
'Do you really wish to know?'  
'I am all ears.'  
  
The assassin walked over to the desk, her gloved hand caressing a few crevices in the wood. 'Eight years ago I met this man named Jacob. He wasn't an assassin, but the son of the local baker. He took me for who I was, even when I told him that I killed for a living. We got into a pretty serious relationship and I was very optimistic about it, we even thought about marriage.' A small smile covered her lips. 'Ah, Jacob. Always the charmer. He even brought me flowers every day I passed Hierarch Square.'   
Vernon had a pondering look on his face as he watched her eyes fill with sadness.  
'What happened?' His voice sounded sincere.  
'He got killed by Radovid's henchmen after they discovered he was courting a Nilfgaardian assassin that happened to have killed one of their best men. Then they killed his father. And set the bakery alight.' (Y/n) had closed her eyes, her hand had wrapped itself around a piece of parchment and squeezed it into a ball. 'Do you understand now, Vernon?'   
She looked at him, and he had fallen silent. 'I do not want to put you or your soldiers in such danger.'  
The commander shook his head. 'I am more than willing to take that risk.'  
He reached out, cupping her cheeks, his thumbs stroking her face softly before he leaned down, kissing her. 

Her muscles tensed, but soon she responded, melting against his lips as they moved against hers. (Y/n)'s hands took Vernon's forearms, holding onto him as he slightly tilted his head, deepening the kiss until they had to pull back for air. Roche rested his forehead against (Y/n)'s, looking in her eyes. 'That was nice...' he whispered, swallowing audibly as she just stood there, speechless. 'It was.' she replied after a few silent seconds, smiling sweetly at him.


	11. Chapter 11

A clipboard loaded with parchment was pushed into (Y/n)'s gloved hands. 'I am sorry, dearie.' the seamstress sighed, sighing as she rubbed her tired eyes. 'I cannot comply to your order. I do not have the materials, nor the hands anymore. The skin on my fingers is thinning, every time I am tanning hides, I've got them all bleeding. Not to mention the horrible acids I have to treat the leather with if you really want it the way you told me...' The assassin smiled a bit, putting a hand on the old lady's shoulder. 'Don't worry. Let's just say I get you the materials, are you willing to craft those pieces of armor for me?' The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled at (Y/n), rubbing her cheek with a wrinkly palm. 'You're such a sweetie, dearie. Such a shame that I cannot help you out right now, but if you can fetch the things you need, I will make them for you. Even get you a nice discount.'   
'Thank you. Now I must go.'  
(Y/n) pulled her hood over her face to shield it from any onlookers, tugging her scarf over her nose so the only part of her face that was visible were her piercing (e/c) eyes, that scanned every alley as soon as she left the shop, and she tucked the clipboard under her arm. 'And?' Ves muttered, joining in the assassin's pace but barely keeping up. 'Not yet. We will need cow hides, lots of it, and treated leather if that's easier.' The blonde soldier frowned. '(Y/n), listen, I get it that you're all serious about this training stuff but don't you think it will be a bit expensive if you let a tailor make all five of us a custom set of armor?' 'Protection is of the essence, I think you knew that by now.' Ves yelped as (Y/n) grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a narrow alleyway. 'What the--' 'Shut up. See that stall over there?' Ves followed the assassin's gaze. 'Yeah, what of it?' 'Hides. Leather. Lot's of it.' The second-in-charge nodded, understanding where this was going. 'So?' 'So you are going to go to the merchant and charm your way to a nice discount.' (Y/n) explained, handing a coin purse to Ves, who was sputtering all kinds of protests. 'Are you fucking joking, do I look like a whore to you?' 'Honestly?' (Y/n) gestured to the open armor of the girl in front of her. 'He can see your navel if he is taller than you. And still you're not wearing a bra.'   
'What's  _that_ supposed to mean?'  
'That means yes, you look like a whore.'  
Ves let out a sound of disapproval.  
A firm push on her lower back had her stumbling forward. She quickly regained her balance and pretended like nothing was the matter, casually striding over to the stall where hides were hanging for all to look at. An elderly man with a grey moustache smiled at her. 'Good afternoon, madame. Can I help you?' Ves put a hand on her hip, smiling. 'Ah, yes...  _handsome_...' It came out forced, but the man didn't seem to notice. 'I would like to have that piece of leather...' She pointed at the largest patch of leather, making sure to lean over so the man's eyes could have a peek from a rather improper angle. Ves could feel his gaze stinging. 'Five of them... But it's so expensive...' She pretended to be mortified, pouting as she looked at her pouch, which was filled to the brim with crowns. 'This won't be enough by far... Isn't there any way I can get a discount, sir?'   
'Showing up like that to my stall already got you one...' the man licked his lips, and Ves shuddered in disgust.  
'Four-hundred crowns for five patches... Great deal, if you ask me. Let me fetch them for you, darling.'  
As the man leaned down to pack up the leather, Ves turned to (Y/n), making a killing motion in front of her throat. (Y/n) was unfazed and simply gave her the thumbs up.  
The blonde paid, faking a smile before quickly rushing back to the assassin, her arms packed with rolled up cow skins.

'I swear I am going to fucking kill you for making me do that... That was absolutely disgusting.'  
(Y/n) took three of the folded hides to carry, leading the way.  
'Do you now realize how ridiculous you are walking around like that?'   
Ves halted in her tracks, nearly dropping the stuff she was holding as she realized what the assassin meant. A sudden, uncomfortable feeling of shame fell over her. 'I look really like that, don't I?' (Y/n) hummed in response, not stopping her tred for a second. The blonde quickly followed.  
'In that case, it is good that I will get some more armor that covers me up.'  
'Indeed, I am sure you will like it.' (Y/n) pushed open the door of the tailor's shop yet again, the seamstress' eyes lighting up.   
'Well, aren't you fast with arranging things! As if you already had it laying at the door!'   
'It cost me a small fortune.' (Y/n) muttered, laying down the leather on the crafting bench alongside the papers that contained both measurements and instructions.   
'You are a loyal customer, dearie. I won't charge too much for it. Oh, you shouldn't cover your face like that. You're such a pretty thing. But back to business, let me get something.'  
'You know her well?' Ves questioned in a whisper as the woman went to her cupboard to fetch some yarn.  
'I made most of this armor myself,' the assassin told her, 'but she was the one to actually put the details on it. Not the emblem of the armies, though. I do not wish to get her into trouble.'  
'Why not go to a proper blacksmith?'  
'None of them stitches as fine and accurate as lady Olson here.'  
The old lady returned, a small container in her hands. 'What colour of thread would you like me to use, dearie?'   
'Ah, blue, please.' (Y/n) took her coin pouch, counting the crowns that were left in it. 'I've got seven-hundred. I know it won't be enough, but I could look around for some jobs.'  
Lady Olson smiled, shaking her head. 'Oh, no. Seven-hundred is enough, dearie.'  
'Thank you.'  
'It will take, I think a month or four to finish those pieces. Please do come back after, you do not have to pay in advance.'  
The assassin nodded, smiling as she waved.  
'We must be going by now. We will see you in four months, then.'  
Ves frowned as they closed the door behind them. 'Does she really do this out of the kindness of her heart?'  
(Y/n) shook her head. 'She is the grandmother of the guy I used to court. He died, but she hasn't forgotten how much I cared about him.'  
'You never told me about him...'   
'His name was Jacob, he got killed in a fire...' the assassin lied about the cause of his death.  
'Horrible. I guess the grandmother does not like to bring up his death, though.'  
'You guessed that well. Now, I do not wish to talk about it any longer as well. Let's go back to the camp.'

~

The soldiers that were trained under the supervision of assassin Nightingale were rather delighted when they heard that they were finally getting their new armors soon. They had gathered around a fire, drinking excessive amounts of alcohol. 'You handled it quite well, (Y/n).' Victor mused, his top lip covered in froth that came from the beer. 'I cannot wait to try on my tight leather pants!' Serge barked, laughing out loud as Rudolph joined in. Walter shook his head in disbelief. 'Are you into that kind of stuff, Serge?' he muttered, taking a sip of his drink. Serge snorted. 'Hell no, I was only joking!' 'Sure...' Victor cooed, rolling his eyes. 'Anyways,' Rudolph stated, lifting his full tankard in the air. 'Here is to (Y/n), the master assassin of the Blue Stripes, head of a brotherhood soon to form within this army!' The other four joined in with laughter, clashing their mugs together before chugging down the contents.  
  
From a distance, Roche was watching cautiously, yet he couldn't help but feel proud of what was about to unfold, and not only on the area of assassinations.


	12. Chapter 12

He simply couldn't keep his eyes off her. If it was the way she walked, the sway of her hips or her small smiles that were reserved just for him, he didn't know. However, it was keeping him off work and it was only a matter of time before any of the soldiers noticed him slacking off. The relationship between him and (Y/n) was still secret for as far as he knew, yet he needed to see her, for this Temerian hideout was too cramped and stuffy to talk in peace. Vernon cleaned up his desk, putting his files in the drawer, leaving everything behind cleaner than usual as he shut the door behind him, locking it before heading for the training area, where the assassin that made his heart beat quite a bit faster was teaching the selected soldiers on how to throw knives. 'If you release a split second earlier, the blade will bury itself into the wood and not clatter onto the ground.' Walter hummed. 'I can try that.' 'Think about what I told you about the several distances you have to let go of the hilt when it comes to different targets.' Vernon Roche crossed his arms as Walter gracefully threw a knife against the wooden plank, the blade digging into the oak. 'Well done.' (Y/n) praised. Vernon cleared his throat, grabbing the Nightingale's attention. She approached him, the smallest of smiles on her lips. 'Yes?'  
'Sneak away with me for an hour.'  
'You know I can't, yet again I am training. You remember what happened when I left last time...?'  
'Victor seems fine though, his throws are faltering, true, but I mean he looks healthy.'  
She rolled her eyes, turning to the group again.  
'All of you are doing great, you--' Vernon Roche stepped in. 'Dismissed for today, I have to borrow the assassin for a bit!'

(Y/n) had to fight a grin from spreading on her face, and the commander raised his eyebrows questioningly, a small smile on his lips as he made his way to the exit, waiting for her to follow.  
'You seem eager to talk to me.' (Y/n) mused as they were out of earshot.  
Vernon didn't slow his pace, the assassin getting confused.  
'Why aren't you saying anything? You wanted to speak, did you not?'  
He suddenly halted, making her bump into him.  
'Hey, why-- Hm...!'  
Before she could finish her sentence his mouth was pressed against hers, muffling her words. His hands wrapped around the back of her neck, his fingers tugging at her hair as he titled his head, his tongue hungrily grazing against her lips. Before (Y/n) could open her mouth to let him slip it in, the commander pulled back, the assassin gasping for air.  
'Sorry, I just needed to do that.'  
'I see.' (Y/n) said breathlessly, her cheeks flushed as she studied his handsome face. 'You could do it again if you want.' she added, smiling.  
Vernon chewed on the inside of his cheek, his eyes flickering to her lips before he let go of her. 'The hour isn't over yet.' he cooed.

His hand was rough against her soft palm as they walked on, their fingers intertwined.  
'I wanted to tell you something about myself.' Roche spoke up as the light of the lowering sun filtered through the leaves of the trees above them.  
'Finally opening up?' (Y/n) said, slightly smiling. The commander let out a scoff. 'Go ahead.' she urged.  
'I was born thirty-four years ago in a place where was anything but welfare. I've never known my father, my mother had to raise me alone.' Vernon started, his eyes fixating on the path before them. 'She... We had to survive somehow. We didn't have any money... She was forced to sleep around to make a living, but it was never much. Two meals a day, water and old bread, a bit of porridge, some carrots if we were lucky.' (Y/n) had fallen silent, looking at the man next to her concernedly. 'How did you hold up?'  
Roche swallowed thickly.  
'Ah, I had died of starvation if it weren't for king Foltest. Because of him I could become a soldier, a commander. I owe him everything, so I gave myself to his service. As you can see I made it to the very top. Fighting for a Temeria with no land anymore.'  
They were silent for a minute, just listening to the birds.  
'I've always had trouble trusting people.' Vernon suddenly said, 'especially after Foltest was assassinated.'  
(Y/n) opened her mouth to speak, but the commander didn't let her. 'Even though you were a Nilfgaardian and were one the side of Letho of Gulet, I cannot distrust you.'  
'How so?'  
'I don't know. I bloody don't know...'  
'That's only good then, right?'  
'No, it is not. My heart tells me to trust you, to be fully able to love you for the wonderful woman you are, but my mind  _should_ respond with disdain because you are in fact one of the enemy.'  
'Were, Vernon. Not anymore.'  
'Cirilla is your friend. She is the heir to the Nilfgaardian throne. You are the final person that was born in the bloodline of the Nightingale assassins. I do not think you will ever be able to completely separate yourself from the Black Ones, even though your mind tells you you should, in your heart you will always stay connected with them.'

The assassin bit on her lower lip, her hands clenching around his, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes.  
'You know I can't. But... I will never hurt any of you.'  
'I know. But not everyone of the Blue Stripes believes that. Who knows what will happen if they found out about our relationship then, their commander with an Nilfgaardian assassin... Everyone would stand up against each other and the Blue Stripes would be no more.'  
(Y/n) started to understand where this was going.  
'So, we should keep this a secret... For how long?'  
'I don't know. We must see what time will bring. Until the right moment, we should just sneak out every few days, because I just sometimes need to do this.'  
Vernon leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.  
(Y/n) inhaled, smiling a bit. 'Alright. We can do that for now.'  
'We should go back to camp.' Vernon spoke, tugging a strand of (h/c) behind her ear.  
'Taking one more for the road,' he muttered, pulling her face into his, a surprised sound leaving her as he smelled the lavender soap she had used this morning. His lips softly caressed hers, drawing air from her as if she was the only source he could breathe from. Her fingers had wrapped themselves around the front of his armor, clawing at the material as his circled her, making (Y/n)'s stomach flutter in a way it never had never before.   
After a few moments, they broke apart. He rested his forehead against hers, drinking in her beauty with darkened eyes.  
'We should... We should go back.' (Y/n) mused, paralyzed by how intense the kiss had been, her mind replaying the moment his tongue had teasingly poked against her plump lips.  
'Hm... We should, even though I do not want to.'  
She let go of him, and they made their way back to the camp, walking several feet apart to keep people from becoming curious. No one suspected a thing.


	13. Chapter 13

'Is it dangerous?'  
'No.'  
'It is.'  
'Maybe it is.'  
'Can I skip?'  
'Hm... No.' (Y/n) uttered, crossing her arms over her chest as Walter slowly placed his feet onto the log. 'I am positive that this will not go wrong...'   
The assassin smiled as the man finally walked over the wooden surface, wobbling on his feet but quickly regaining his balance by spreading his arms. 'The main goal is that you'll do this while running, guards hot on your heel. Get used to it.' She kicked against the log, Walter nearly falling. 'What the fuck!' he barked at her, balling his fists. He would've lunged at her if it weren't for the fact that he was there on the middle of a thin piece of wood above a raging river. She smiled innocently, shrugging as he gave her a death glare.

'You know, if he falls, you will be held responsible.' Serge began, swallowing thickly as he saw that his mate had nearly reached the place they were standing again, meaning that it was his turn soon. 'Don't be a pussy.' (Y/n) sighed. 'I know that he won't fall, trust me. I did this when--' 'No one cares, (Y/n)!' Walter shouted, stepping off the log before stamping towards her. 'That was fucking dangerous!' 'If you think that was dangerous, you shouldn't be on this training in the first place. All those sessions aren't just for developing better acrobatic skills, but also for testing all of you out. If you weasel out of this, then you aren't cut out for the job.' Walter fell quiet, frowning deeply before gritting his teeth, taking a position next to her. 'Good.' she said, looking at Serge as he returned.

Teaching those soldiers the basics of the assassin's quickness that was necessary had been fulfilled for now. In order to proceed, the moral choices had to be discussed and the young assassin had the four men and one woman sit on a cold bed of grass, Rudolph immediately complaining about his wet buttocks.  
(Y/n) clapped in her hands to shush the fuss under the Blue Stripes men, catching their attention. 'Right, of course being an assassin is not all daggers and running. There are also difficult choices to be made.' Victor smirked. 'Is there some kind of guide on how to be an assassin that I could borrow at the local library?' (Y/n) rolled her eyes. 'Very funny. No, I am speaking about questions like... Would you burn a building to cover up your crime, even if there might be innocent people in it?' Ves let out a cry of agony. 'Of course not! I am not mad!' The assassin shook her head. 'I am disappointed in you, Ves. Being an assassin, you need to put your brotherhood on top, and your very self, even if it means putting others in danger. Did I ever tell you about the day I got a contract on a child?'  
'A child?!' Serge coughed, his mouth agape.  
'Another kid gave it to me and gave me a royal sum of crowns in exchange, telling me it was her bully that I had to end.'  
'What did you do?'  
'Killed him, as simple as that. Assassin's are bound to their contracts, no matter how strange or how morally not acceptable. I once had to assassinate a cow because the farmer who ordered me to wanted to win the prize of best fresh milk, and that cow happened to be one of the best, but the animal wasn't his own. We are expected to take contracts very seriously.'  
'But it was a  _kid_! You're heartless!'   
'When killing, you have to make your mind go blank and go for it. It's business.'  
'You're really fucking mad.' Ves uttered.  
'Do you know what it means to be bound by blood to something?'  
'I don't want to know.'  
'You better do. I can't rely on half promises that can be broken any moment if I have to go out there to kill Radovid with you.'  
Ves stood up, balling her hands to fists. 'If being an assassin means  _this_ , then I do not wish to be one. Your line of work does not justify your actions. I'm absolutely disgusted.'   
Without excusing herself, (Y/n) rushed after the blonde soldier.

'You are not understanding my point, Ves.'   
The second-in-charge scoffed. 'I understand it perfectly. Now if you will be so kind to back off, I do not want to intervene with your affairs any longer.' The assassin shook her head, grabbing Ves roughly by the arm when she tried walking away. 'What do you think you are doing?! You're hurting me, let go!' 'I am not even gripping that hard, but I can squeeze until you hear me out.' Ves snorted. 'Oh, try m-- Oi!' (Y/n) gave her a stoic stare, the one she always used to give when she just arrived. 'Now, bimbo, will you listen?' The blonde tried to peel the assassin's strong fingers off her upper arm, but she failed miserably. 'Fine!' she cried out, sighing in relief as the woman next to her released her. 'Start explaining, then.'   
'What I was trying to make clear is that whatever you have to do, you'll have to do it.'  
'Not if it's morally not okay.'  
'That's where you're wrong.' (Y/n) uttered with sorrow in her voice.  
'There is no backing off, you have no choice. Did you really think I wanted to kill a child? I am not some kind of psychopath.'  
'Then why are you an assassin?'  
'As I said, bound by blood. Therefore, I want to establish a small circle of assassins within the Blue Stripes.'   
Ves gasped. 'You want to bind us to you, so we will do whatever you say?'  
'Its more of an... insurance. And in fact, you'll get a choice in this.' (Y/n) spun around, walking back to the group of soldiers. 'Are you coming?'  
Ves seemed to hesitate, her eyes glued to the back of the assassin's head. 

(Y/n) had explained all to the men, who agreed to join the circle, but not without doubt. 'Does this mean you can take full control of us?' (Y/n) huffed. 'No, it's way lighter than the order I was in, and way more friendly. It is only, if you back off when it comes to the assassination of Radovid, it will be seen as treachery. I need you all to be serious about this, I don't want to train you all for months and have four of you pulling back. I don't want all of this to be for naught. Treat it as a guarantee.' The (h/c) girl took a dagger that was hanging on her belt, taking off a glove before slicing her thumb slightly, a crimson drop of blood appearing at the tip. 'So, if you're in, this is your moment. Otherwise, fuck off.' She handed the dagger through the circle of men, all four making the smallest of incisions in their fingers. (Y/n) was about to slip it back into the holder as a sudden voice sounded behind her. 'Wait, I am willing, too.' Ves sat down next to her, taking the blade to make a tiny cut. 'What will you be calling us?' Rudolph asked, (Y/n) biting her lip. 'I hereby herald us to be the Order of the Fowls.' She held up her hand, urging them to press the bleeding fingers together. Smears of red spread on their skin, but it didn't matter.

'Will you be giving us code names?' Walter questioned, looking at the small wound on his finger. 'I have considered it, and yes, I have decided to do so.' The assassin stood up, tugging on her glove again. The others rose from their seats, too, dusting down their armor, that were soon to be replaced by their new outfits.

'I will be giving out the names Raven, Magpie, Mockingbird, Owl and Vulture. Which you will be getting is completely up to your personality.' A few confused gazes were sent (Y/n)'s way. 'Look at you lot. Haven't the birds told you anything?' Walter blinked a few times whilst Rudolph coughed. 'Let me tell you this. Ravens are intelligent, told to form pacts with wolves. Therefore, the one I shall name Raven might be recruited to form a pact with someone on Radovid's side, only to betray him later.' (Y/n) folded her hands on her back, pacing away from the group. 'Magpie, a bird which has a taste for shimmering things. You will be told to steal and discover for us. Mockingbird, known to be able to copy many bird's songs. A perfect name for a spy, I should tell you. Scouting the area, discovering the secrets from within. Blending in with the crowd is of the essence.' The meaning began to dawn upon the soldiers, agreeing hums leaving them. 'The Owl will be given to anyone who finds him- or herself able to go out at night, readying the way for attacks in the early morning, hunting preys that are only active at night. Your entire schedule will be flipped upside down, rest during the day, activity during darkness. You have to be able to handle that change in your life. Last but not least the Vulture, which shall be trained to get rid of the victim's body without being spotted. This will give us more time.' 

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon already as they returned back to the Temerian Partisan Hideout, exhausted but pleased. But with the day of the assassination of Radovid approaching on the agenda, time started to run out. Yet, it was still a long way to go.

 

* * *

 

**AN: As you can see, my update schedule isn't as often as it used to be. I am studying again and working, which takes a lot of my time. Thus, I cannot write as often as I'd like to. Please, stay patient even if I do not upload often. I simply don't have the time, sadly. Thank you for the sweet comments I got on this story so far! I love you all!**

**\- GaunterODimm**


	14. Chapter 14

'...so, my plan is to look where their skills lay, who is cut out for a certain job. I am only hoping you can help me with that.'

(Y/n) closed the report she had written, handing it over to Vernon, who had a frown on his face. She seemed to never fail to surprise the commander, and even though she might not think of it as much, to Roche it was quite something. He liked the idea, the Order of the Fowls, and he could certainly help. While quickly skipping through the pages, he gave het a quick nod, eyeing her as she brushed some (h/c) strands from her face. 'Interesting.' he stated, an idea forming in the back of his mind. 'Interesting, that's it?' His lip slipped between his teeth as he studied her features as they changed. Damn, she was incredibly sexy right now, her (e/c) wildening as he didn't gave her the help she indeed deserved, instead he watched her silently, a lazy grin forming on his lips. 'You expect me to hand over the information right away?' 'That's the winning ticket you hold in your hands right there.' She urged, growing impatient. He tutted, shaking his head. 'Oh, dear (Y/n), you seem to lose your patience!' The assassin scoffed, rolling her eyes. 'Of course I am, the assassination is planned in five months already, time is running out!' Slowly, the commander raised from his seat, putting down the file before approaching her. 'If I would give you that information, what's in it for me...?' His voice had deepened and this didn't go unnoticed by the woman in front of him. 'Radovid's head on a spike.' Vernon smiled, reaching for her cheek to cup it. 'Oh, you know that isn't what I mean, darling.' (Y/n)'s face turned crimson, and it was special that he got her flustered. It was a rare moment. 'Go fuck yourself...' she uttered, not very convincingly. 'I'd rather fuck someone else...' he looked at her with darkened eyes, a wicked smile upon his lips. (Y/n) swallowed thickly. 'Really, Roche? You are letting this stand in the way of the assassination? And by the way, you didn't lock your office, anyone might barge in any moment.' Vernon's brow knitted, his thumb running over the (s/c) skin of her cheek. 'It's really all just business with you, hm?' A heavy sigh left the woman's lips. '(Y/n)? Are you having doubts about our relationship?' The assassin let out a light laugh. 'No, that's not it, it is just... We don't know what will happen. What the path will bring. I told you about Jacob, I don't want history to repeat itself, it is dangerous.' Vernon smirked. 'And there you have it, the stoic girl can feel fear!'

(Y/n) blinked. 'It's not the time for jokes, Vernon. Say we stay out of each others way until after the assassination, we can look further afterwards.' The assassin gently took his wrist to remove his warm palm from her cheek. 'We have to stay professional in this for now.' Without letting Roche speak, she turned around to leave, but was abruptly stopped by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist, a nose buried in her neck. 'Say I don't want to wait... We don't know what the future will bring, indeed. However, I wish to savor every moment in your presence, because the future is uncertain. I want to make memories with you, (Y/n), I--'

The door flung open, and they would've been caught in the intimate embrace if it weren't for the soldier to be totally with his attention at the paperwork he was carrying. 'Commander, reports on the last Scoia'tael seen while scouting the area, their whereabouts and--'

'Who cares about Scoia'tael anymore?!' Roche shouted, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. 'Fucking dismissed!' He ripped the files from the man's hand, papers scattering around the study. 'Every time do they have to ruin our little moments?' he hissed after the soldier scurried off, (Y/n) shrugging. 'Ah, shit happens.' Vernon proceeded to clean up the paperwork, aided by the assassin, until another face appeared in the doorframe. 'Roche, we have a visitor.' Next to Ves, Geralt appeared, giving the two a friendly nod.

~

The fire was roaring, the scent of alcohol lingering in the night air. Roche, Geralt, Ves and (Y/n) were sitting around it. 'How's Ciri?' The assassin asked, swirling the brew through the cup she was holding. 'I wish I knew. Haven't heard from her since she brought your things.' 'Did you get the chance to check on her?' Geralt shook his head. 'No, but I doubt it will be any good. She took the authority of banishing their final assassin, who knows how Emhyr has responded.' Ves snorted. 'Emhyr has a stick up his arse.' (Y/n) smiled, taking a sip. 'Never liked him, I wasn't able to leave the Order either. If not for Ciri, I would still be stuck there until my retirement.' Vernon finished his drink, placing his cup onto the log he was sitting on. 'Ah, what did you do in your daily life? You were the only assassin left, yet I doubt all you did was kill.' (Y/n) showed a sour look. 'Since there wasn't another family member and I couldn't become pregnant, Emhyr decided that as soon as I died, a new Order had to rise up. However, that will take a decade or so.' Ves gasped. 'And just forget about you?' She nodded, rubbing her forehead. 'Ah, yes. I wanted to keep proving myself though. That I was worth it.' Geralt narrowed his eyes at the fire, pondering. 'You said that you couldn't become pregnant, how so?' (Y/n) thickly swallowed, shaking her head. 'It's a long story, kind of disgusting to put it to the right terms.' Vernon leaned towards her, interested. 'We're listening.' 

(Y/n) put down her empty mug roughly, almost shattering it against the wood. They seemed to have touched a sensitive spot, and just when Roche was about to tell her that it was alright and that she didn't have to tell it to them if she felt uncomfortable doing so, she spoke up. 'There was this ancestor of mine, a man, master assassin, every skill he was an absolute professional in. It goes back centuries, really. They erm...' she scratched the back of her neck before continuing, 'They collected his semen. A shitload of it, and they froze it. For the future generations. And there is this really painful method they use to impregnate the women-assassins that are highly-skilled with his seed, it involves knitting needles and--' 'Too much information, (Y/n).' Ves muttered, holding up her hand while shuddering. 'I can't even think about it.' Geralt rubbed his chin, looking at the assassin curiously nevertheless. 'What happened?' Roche had to resist the urge to strangle the Witcher for such a rude question, who knows how much pain it must've caused the (h/c) girl, but she smiled, much to his surprise. 'My body didn't accept it. Drove it away. So they did it again. And again.' Ves frowned. 'And you're smiling because...?' 'Because I don't want an inbred child. Especially after I met Jacob, we were sure we would marry one day, yet would never happen.' (Y/n) rubbed her eyes, exhaustion washing over her.

'It must be far after midnight, it has been a lengthy day. I should go to find my cot, sleep well all of you.' 

Quietly, she left the three behind, Ves soon telling the others she was going to sleep as well. Geralt had narrowed his eyes as he looked at Roche, a small smile on his lips. 'Well, say what you want but that (Y/n)...' Geralt whistled through his teeth. 'She is quite something!' Vernon felt his face heat up despite his attempts to fight it. 'Ah, you think so?' his voice sounded insecure, but Geralt was too distracted to notice the undertone in his friend's voice, watching the assassin walk to the other side of the cave towards the sleeping areas, his tongue flicking over his lips. 'And that tight looking as--' 'Don't you have Yennefer and Triss already?' Vernon's voice sounded defensive. Way too defensive. Geralt chuckled, frowning at the commander, whose face had fallen as soon as he realized how he had been reacting. 'Ah, I mean, they are beautiful women too, aren't they? And (Y/n), she doesn't have time for a relationship!' Roche tried to correct his mistake.   
'They are, but they aren't assassins! Damn, that girl is a killing machine! Assassin is the new sexy.'   
'I think you two won't fit well together.'  
'Why not? And if it doesn't have to be a serious relationship, a quick fuck now and then wouldn't be a problem.'  
'Be happy I blame your behaviour on the alcohol right now, since no one ever talks about my recruits like that.'  
Geralt leaned closer, his voice decreasing to a whisper as he locked eyes with Vernon.  
'Are you jealous? Would you be mad if I snatched her from under your nose?'  
'She won't let herself be snatched away by you, trust me. I know her well enough. Go to sleep, Geralt. We will talk tomorrow.'  
  
Vernon stood up, his legs moving fast as he made his way towards the sleeping area. A few snores were already heard from several soldiers and a deep sigh left his lips as he sat down on his bed, his fingers picking at the straw that served as a mattress. 'Don't touch what's mine, Witcher.' he scoffed in a whisper as he pulled off his boots, his chaperone and coat. He lied down on the duvet, listening to the sounds in the room, and through the noises from the soldiers, he hoped to catch the sound of her breathing.


	15. Chapter 15

Vernon Roche watched her as she was putting on her armor, she was lacing up her corset, her shoulders still bare, not covered by armor yet. She was beautiful, (h/c) strands loose on her back, slightly curling from the braids that had been in her hair. Secretively, his eyes roamed over her body, her waist, her hips that were hugged tightly by her leather pants, her butt coming out perfectly-- Ah, yes, he was staring. Upwards his dark pupils went again, he was the commander after all and had to not cross this dangerous border of looking at such parts of her body just yet, since anyone could catch him looking at the (h/c) assassin that had started braiding her hair now. Suddenly, his eyes halted on her right arm, the spot just under her shoulder. He had never noticed it before, but his curiosity started to grow. He slowly approached her, spying around for any soldiers in the room. Everyone must be having breakfast by now, so the coast was clear for now. 

'I know you're looking at me, commander.' (Y/n) uttered, smiling as she tucked a few loose strands back into the braid before attaching it to the top of her head, pulling it back into a bun.  
'I never knew you had a tattoo.' 

(Y/n)'s fingers shot towards the tiny inked bird on her arm, a small sound escaping her, and Vernon didn't know if it was from surprise that he had seen it or a rather painful memory. 'It's a Nightingale.' Roche inspected it, fighting the urge to lean into her and kiss her neck, for she was smelling so delicious, instead he kept his gaze on the tiny, detailed fowl on her upper arm. 'It's beautiful.' he commented, smiling as he saw the blush growing on the assassin's cheeks. 'Ah, thank you. All of us had it, really. My mother still has it, she never let it get removed.' Vernon slowly brought up his hand after eyeing the area once more for any unwanted onlookers, strong fingers touching the warm (s/c) on the place where the bird was drawn, a flying fowl, a few feathers inked around it as if it was losing them while in the air. He softly caressed her arm, (Y/n)'s breath hitching in her throat. How could he be so gentle at times, she wondered.

'Vernon...' she muttered, smiling as he looked up at her. 'Yes, love?' Her stomach twisted in a good way, he had never called her this way before in such a hoarse voice. He seemed to have noticed his tone, so he coughed, looking away with a flustered face. A small smirk spread on her lips as she reached for her gloves, tugging them on. He stood behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Vernon looked at the reflection in the mirror, she looked so vulnerable in his arms all of a sudden. Even though she could perfectly protect herself, he wanted to make sure she was alright, he wanted to guard her with his life.  
'We should head out, before people get suspicious.' (Y/n) cooed.  
'We don't ever have much time alone, do we?'  
(Y/n) shook her head, agreeing with the commander that they indeed never had the pleasure to spend a lot of time together. A heavy sigh left Roche's lips before he leaned down, laying a soft kiss in the nape of her exposed neck, making her croon, goosebumps appearing on her arms. 'That feels nice.' she sighed, her gloved fingers wrapping around his hands. 'But we should go, as much as I would like to stay here for a bit longer.'  

The commander released the assassin with a sorrowful sigh, missing the warmth of her immediately as she took her coat, putting it on before fastening it on her body.  
'You go already, I will be there in a minute. Don't let them get suspicious.' Vernon playfully smacked her butt as she brushed past him towards the door, earning a surprised laugh. 'Too bold?' he asked with a deep voice. Even if she said yes, he would do it again in a heartbeat and she knew that. 'I liked that.' He grinned, looking at her as she walked away, his eyes lingering upon her backside again, this time far more confident. The warm pool that had started to form in the pit of his stomach wasn't really helping much for that matter, and he had to take quick care of it. It would be a complete disaster if anyone noticed the commander walk in with a hard lump between his legs.

(Y/n) had greeted most of the guards on her way as she plopped down next to Ves, who had already finished her breakfast. A crumble-filled plate was in front of her, the blonde picking tiny pieces of food from between her teeth with a piece of wood. In her hand was a mug of warm goat milk. 'Good morning, sleeping beauty.' Ves muttered, an amused smile playing over her lips. 'Morning bimbo.' An annoyed look spread over the face of the second-in-charge. 'What are the plans for today?' (Y/n) shifted as she reached for a loaf of bread, and despite it was old and hard she started to eat it. They didn't have much else. 'Well, I wanted to check up on how the armor is going, and I wanted to practice the Leap of Faith with you today.' Ves swallowed thickly, growing nervous. 'Again?' (Y/n) rolled her eyes. 'Yes, again. You all have to be able to perform it well, even if you all have different tasks during the actual assassination.' 'When will you be ascribing the names to us?' The assassin seemed to think for a moment. 'Soon, depends on how quickly everything goes. I will set up five different courses in five different days to find out on what areas everyone's skills lay.' The blonde nodded, finishing her drink. 'I hope I will be something important.' 'Everyone will be something important. Every role is critical in this.' From across the table, a loud crash was heard. On the ground, Rudolph laid, Victor standing over him while laughing loudly. With a rather ungraceful movement, Serge threw a clot of porridge onto his head, earning even more laughter. 'Oh, no...' (Y/n) shook her head in agony. 'Why must they be like this again?' Ves scoffed. 'Bunch of children.' 'Agreed.' 

After she finished her meal, (Y/n) stood up, stretching her limbs. 'You coming with me to town?' Ves shook her head. 'No, if we aren't going to start training yet I will get myself some more rest.' The assassin nodded, greeting her before taking off towards the exit. However, she was stopped in her tracks by a familiar voice. 'Hey, where are you going?' Vernon asked her from across the room. She halted, looking over her shoulder. 'I am going to check up at the tailor where I ordered five sets of armor for the Order.' The commander stepped towards her, a nearly invisible smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 'Let me come with you.' 


	16. Chapter 16

If looks could kill, Geralt would be dead by now. Just mere moments after Vernon had proposed to join (Y/n) on the little journey to the town, he volunteered to come as well. The commander was far from happy as his steed stepped through the mud behind the Witcher and the assassin, who were chatting about Ciri, fond memories they both shared with her. After an afternoon of training, they had taken off towards Novigrad. (Y/n)'s face got accentuated perfectly in the light of the lowering sun, her (s/c) skin healthy, bright eyes that always had a mysterious glint in them. Vernon was in love, so desperately in love, and he was a jealous man when it came to the very situation like the one that was playing in front of his eyes. Her laughing with another man, the sound of her chuckles that he had grown to love, he wanted that giggles to be reserved only for him.

'...and by the time Ciri finally reached  the apple, the branch snapped and we both tumbled into the water!' (Y/n) laughed as she finished her story, a grin spreading on Geralt's face. 'That is how we learned we should always take our own food if we went out to hunt.' The Witcher mumbled a few words to Roach before patting her neck, responding to the assassin next to him: 'I get it why you and Ciri used to be such great friends. You were alike, not in age, but also in personality. Also, it seems that apple picking is more dangerous than hunting wolves.' (Y/n) laughed, shaking her head. 'Never thought about it that way, Mister Geralt.' Vernon chewed on the inside of his cheek angrily. He didn't like them having fun, he didn't like the way Geralt was looking at her. He knew that gaze, he had seen it whenever he settled his eyes on Triss or Yennefer, hungry, lustful. 'You have an eyelash on your face.' Geralt uttered with a low voice, waking Roche's suspicion all the more. All alarm bells in his head were set off the moment Geralt's hand shifted from the reins towards (Y/n)'s face, his thumb about to brush her jaw. (Y/n) didn't even seem to notice the Witcher leaning towards her, her gaze at a point in the distance, probably the gates of Novigrad. Quickly, Vernon pushed his heels into the sides of his horse, making it push itself between the two steeds in front of him, separating the White Wolf from the assassin. 'I think she can take care of that herself pretty well, Geralt.' The Witcher frowned. 'What has gotten into you?' 'There isn't even an eyelash on her cheek, liar.' the commander dodged the question, a nearly invisible smirk spreading on (Y/n)'s lips. 'Boys, calm down. We're there. Follow me, now.' 

She urged her horse into a canter, entering the city that was crowded with people. 'Cockblocker.' Geralt hissed towards Roche, and Vernon realized that his friend hadn't got the slightest idea of the budding relationship between him and the assassin the Witcher was trying to bed. He had to make it clear somehow, but it had to be in a way not too risky. 'Just trying to spare you for a heart breaking rejection, mate.' Vernon answered, not completely lying. If Geralt could contain his feelings for the assassin, he might take the news that she was taken way easier. 'Here is it.' (Y/n) swung herself off the horse, smiling at the two men, who were both pulling a long face. 'You look like you can stab a bitch. Here, hold my horse, will you?'   
'That's no way to speak to your commander.' Vernon spluttered, taking the reins into his hand anyways to prevent the animal from walking away.   
'You can tell she is so into me.' Geralt sighed as she had entered the tailor's shop.  
'How so? She doesn't display any affection towards you.'  
'I can smell how tense she is.'  
'In what--'  
'Sexual tension, I mean. By the gods, at some moments I can smell her arousal.'  
Vernon nearly choked on his own saliva, his cheeks turning bright red. 'A-Arousal you say?'  
'I bet she gets it because I am around.'  
The commander didn't respond, too baffled to pull open his mouth and bite back a snarky remark. He never quite realized that the feelings he had towards her whenever he was with her, that desire to pleasure her in more than one way, that she was having those as well. She wanted him, she bloody wanted him even though he said it wasn't reasonable. Her mouth might've denied that they needed sex to grow in their relationship, but her body told otherwise. She  _needed_ him, and by this remark of Geralt, there was no doubt anymore.   
  
The door of the shop swung open again, (Y/n)'s form appearing again. She smiled sweetly at Vernon, who was still having a red face. 'The work is proceeding quite well, a month or two and she will be done.' She mounted the steed that was waiting for her, letting her fingers slip through its mane before looking at her companions. 'So, any of you still needs to go to the market, or...?'   
'Yes.' Geralt said. 'Let us go to the Kingfisher. I heard the lover of a close friend is performing there tonight, I'd like to see it.' Roche's head whipped towards (Y/n), eyeing her reaction, which was surprisingly positive. 'Why ever not? Sounds like a good idea, I could use some relaxation every once in a while, plus some good beer.'

~

The warmth of being inside and the alcohol had risen to the colour of (Y/n)'s cheeks, setting them in a hue of pink. Vernon was resting his chin on his hand, watching the assassin down another mug of beer. 'That is exactly what I needed.' She leaned back on her chair, stretching her limbs. Her hood was down, loose strands of (h/c) hair messily sticking from her braids. For once, her armor was partially unbuttoned, and if Vernon was just sitting in the right angle he might look right into her cleavage, even though he tried his hardest not to. He himself had drank just one, which was odd in Geralt's eyes. He usually drank way more. 'Have another one, friend.' Roche shook his head and declined the White Wolf's offer. 'No, thank you. Not feeling like it right now.' Even though he did, he didn't want to drink. If he was going to make a move tonight, he wanted to remember every second of it. He only chewed on some dried fruits, trying to ignore Geralt's prying eyes, who had been settled upon the assassin way too much for his liking.

The chatter in the tavern died down as a young girl walked up on the stage, long blonde hair flowing down her back, a colorful hat draped on her head, decorated with large, fake feathers. She took her lute, tuned the strings for a moment as everyone looked at her intrigued by what she was going to show them. (Y/n) put down her cup, watching as well. Dead silence filled the room as the blonde girl softly started to sing.

 _'These scars long have yearned for your tender caress_  
_To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own_  
_Rend my heart open, then your love profess  
_ _A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone...'_

Vernon had to resist the urge to reach over the table to touch (Y/n)'s hand. He rubbed his chin, trying to focus on the music, but his attention kept wandering to the way the assassin was sitting, so gorgeous in the light of the torches around the place. He felt the desire to kiss her, but he couldn't. Not with Geralt around.

 _'You flee my dream come the morning_  
_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_  
_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_  
_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep...'_

First (Y/n) thought that her mind was playing tricks on her, but now she felt it again. The inside of her leg was being grazed by a foot slowly, gently. For a moment, her gaze went to meet Vernon's, but he quickly looked away. Confusion started to grow within her, until she saw Geralt. His eyes were half lidded, a lazy smirk on his face. The scent of alcohol was wafting from his breath as he leaned closer. His tongue flicked over his lips as he eyed her up and down. The assassin nervously swallowed, scooting away from the Witcher.

 _'The wolf I will follow into the storm  
_ _To find your heart, its passion displaced_  
_By ire ever growing hardening into stone_  
_Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace.'_

Of course, (Y/n)'s sudden discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Roche. However, he could not lay a finger on what was going on exactly. The tension was suddenly thick between the three and he did not know where it came from. He rubbed his chin, wanting to shake this feeling off. _  
  
'You flee my dream come the morning_  
_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_  
_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_  
_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep.'_  
  
  
'Why don't we go somewhere more private, you and I?' Geralt whispered in her ear after leaning in. Her nostrils flared in anger as she shot up in her chair, slamming her fist onto the table. A few people glanced at them angrily, hushing her with annoyance laced in their expression. 'What?! How dare you ask something like that!' Vernon blinked a few times, confused. 'What's going--'  
'Since yesterday when you arrived you've been looking at me as if I am some piece of meat with tight armor! You're disgusting, Geralt!'   
Geralt wasn't sober, but he knew exactly what was going on. He was sharp enough to respond with a shrug, telling her: 'Well, if you walk around like that you're sure to make men look twice, and me being a Witcher, I can smell how aroused you are just from me...'  
Anger started to well up from within Vernon as he realized what he had been trying to do.  
'What the fuck, Geralt!' he barked. 'Where do you get the fucking balls from to talk to my lov-- recruit like that?!'  
Geralt put up his hands in a defensive manner. 'Just stating the facts, commander. Her body doesn't lie.'  
'Who says I'm aroused because of you, hm?!'   
Even though their argument went completely in whispers, it was loud enough to turn a few heads.

 _  
'I know not if fate would have us live as one_  
_Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound_  
_The wish I whispered, when it all began_  
_Did it forge a love you might never have found?_  
_You flee my dream come the morning_  
_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_  
_To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_  
_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep.'_

In the sound of the applause that emitted from the cheering crowd (Y/n) rushed away, upstairs to the room they had rented, not looking back once. |  
|  
'What did she mean by that?' Geralt asked, turning towards Vernon. Said man was far from happy, his face full of fury.  
'Think again, Geralt.' he huffed, heading after her as quick as he could.


	17. Chapter 17

'(Y/n)? Can I come in?'  
Roche's voice sounded never so unsure as he laid his head against the door, listening for any sound she made in the room.  
Not a thing to be heard.  
'(Y/n), are you alright?'  
His hand rested on the doorknob. All of a sudden the noise of a lock being unlocked caught his attention. The door flung open and he saw her frame appear, her eyes seemed hollow, as if she was hurting. 'Are you alright?' he repeated, stepping forward to enter. He shut the door, looking at her with worried eyes as she didn't respond. 'Are you--' 'What is to become of us?' she whispered, walking towards the window to close the shades. 'What do you mean?' 'Do you really want to go for this relationship?' Vernon was quite for a second. 'I do. I love you in a way I've never loved anyone before.' She shook her head. 'You can't. Loving me is nearly impossible. I even haven't been the most warm towards you.' Roche felt his stomach twist. 'Don't say that. I knew you were different from the start.' She closed her eyes, her hand reaching up to push a strand of hair from her face.

'I lied.' (Y/n) suddenly uttered, her voice barely audible above the chatter that was heard from downstairs. Vernon blinked. 'What?' 'I lied. About Jacob.' Just now a tear escaped her eye, a dry sob leaving her throat. 'I'm not as strong as I try to look. I'm sorry.' she mumbled, walking towards the bed. She sat down, burying her face in her hands. By the way her shoulders moved, Roche realized she was crying. Not out loud, not dramatically. Just an endless stream of tears damaging her cheeks, she was unable to wipe them away. He sunk down on the spot next to her, making the bed dip. His strong arms wrapped around her fragile, vulnerable form as she sobbed, her face covered by gloved fingers. He felt a bit uneasy at first by the way her body tensed, but soon she relaxed as she felt the warmth of his palms heat up her veins. Vernon was patient, didn't say a word, didn't press her to speak. They sat there for minutes, the only sound coming from her throat, uneven breaths as she cried, drips of her sadness landing on the wooden floor beneath them.

'I lied to you about Jacob.' (Y/n) cooed after minutes of silence. 'Jacob didn't die in a fire caused by the enemy. I didn't tell the truth because I didn't want fear to strike your heart, but you deserve to know.' For a moment, Roche's heart skipped a beat, for he was suddenly extremely anxious that Jacob might still be alive and that she was missing him and she would leave him for her lover of yore. In fact, the truth he found out was far, far worse.

'I killed him.'

It started with the trembling of the corner of his lip, then his fists clenched. Confusion washed over Vernon as he shifted in his position, his mouth opening to speak.  
'Why?'  
(Y/n) took a napkin from her pocket, one she usually used to drain blood from her victim's wounds, and she dabbed it under her eyes to dry her cheeks. 'Because I had to.' Roche blinked a few times. 'Did Emhyr force you to do so after he found out?' She shook her head, straightening her back, inhaling deeply before gazing at the wall opposite of them. 'It was better for him. It was better for me. No loose ends, no possibilities to torture him for information. The relationship was far too dangerous for the both of us. I felt like I had to, so I did it. Afterwards, I set the bakery on fire to get rid of any unwanted traces of evidence left behind. The Nightingale Gang goes above all, even love. I am so afraid I will feel the need to end your life as well one day. I don't want to feel it, but my instincts are unpredictable. I am a predator, made to be one. It's the purpose the Nilfgaardians chose me to have when they fertilized my mother with the seed of the master assassin, and I will never know if I will ever be able to choose love over this work. I don't want to lose what I've built up with you. I don't want you, Vernon. Hell, I  _need_ you. But I cannot rely on myself, thus I need to rely on others to keep myself under control. I am a literal killing machine, and I feel like you're never truly going to be able to accept me for that.'

Roche's hands went up to her cheeks, cupping them gently as he stared into (e/c) broken eyes. She had never looked so vulnerable before, but he loved her, he loved her with all his heart. He wiped away the tears that kept flowing, her reddened face warm against his palms.'Nothing you've ever done or will ever feel can make me stop from loving you, from caring for you. (Y/n), I love you. Don't ever doubt that.' He rested his forehead against hers, rubbing her nose with his in a gesture of affection. 'There is no morning that I do not hate myself.' she breathed, tightly shutting her eyes as they trembled, spilling more liquid. '(Y/n), why are you doing that to yourself? You're one of the greatest people I've ever met. I love you till no end.' She shook her head. 'You cannot. This was a horrible idea. I can never give you what you need.'  
'You've given me much more already.' He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling loose the braids to run his hands through the (h/c) locks, trying to make her relax. 'Let us think of a sign, a codeword, a gesture, something like that. If you ever feel bad about yourself, say the word and we'll sneak out together. Then I will just hold you, and kiss you the way I'm about to.'

Vernon gently pressed his lips to hers, a chaste kiss blossoming between the two. He tilted his head, his stubble rubbing against her slightly, making the assassin smile. Her hands wrapped around the lapels of his armor, pulling him closer before her hand moved up to tug off his chaperone, proceeding to drag her hands through chocolate hair that fell in front of his face. Roche's hands slipped around (Y/n)'s waist, and he carefully positioned her to lay onto the bed, not breaking the kiss for a split second. The assassin let out a surprised sound and pulled back, a small gasp leaving her. Vernon was hovering above her, his eyes shimmering in the light of the torches. She laid her palms around his cheeks, the warmth of them seeping through the fabric of her gloves. Her gaze flickered from his dark orbs to his swollen lips, which were slightly parted as he looked at her in awe, her hair spread on the pillow messily. '(Y/n)...' Vernon breathed, rough fingertips caressing her face. 'If I told you I wanted to make love to you right now, would you accept?' (Y/n) looked at him for a few seconds, smiling. 'Of course, I--'

A loud noise broke the moment of peace the two were in, Geralt appearing in the door frame. 'Heyho, friends of the Blue Stripes! I am Geralt, but you knew that already. Please, can I come in?!' The Witcher waved around a shaky finger, wobbling as he walked towards a free bed in the room. Vernon let out a groan of agony. 'You getting that fucking pussy, mate!' the White Wolf cheered, attempting to pull off his boots. 'Our time will come.' (Y/n) whispered, pecking his jaw before rolling out of bed from underneath him.

As she made her way towards the window again, she opened it, slipping outside. Her feet settled upon the window frame before she launched herself upwards, climbing onto the roof.

'Where did the pussy you need to fuck go?!' Geralt blurted out, his hands fiddling with the strap of his sword sheaths clumsily. He was beyond drunk, and the hangover he would have by tomorrow morning simply had to be massive. Roche rolled his eyes, sighing deeply as he plopped his head face down onto the pillow. He could smell her in the fabric of it, and it wasn't long until he got pulled into a deep sleep with her scent lingering into his nose.


	18. Chapter 18

She moved as fast as she could, blasting quicker than lightning over the roofs, quiet as she could as tears ran down her face, as if she wasn't dehydrated enough from the break down from earlier. Her steps were light and her hood was tightly pulled over her head, shading any people from her sight, the only thing she could see were the roofs, the chimneys she climbed over, her coat fluttering in the wind. It didn't take long until she was there, her body trembling in fear. Never before had she felt so nervous. Carefully, she dropped herself onto the ground, her boots glistening as soon as they made contact with the damp grass. Slowly, she started walking around, searching for the thing she wanted to see. And then her eyes fell upon it, her heart skipping several beats.

(Y/n) was surprised at the sound of her own lament that rippled through her as if it was forced out of her. The howls that started to flow from within her chilled her to the bone. She sank down on her knees, her fingers gripping the grass, handfuls of mud staining the armor. Never before had she seen his grave.

No one else truly had, judging by the state of it, ivy overgrowing the tombstone, the sign of wild animals digging holes around it. Her hand reached out, touching the cold stone as she started to trace the engraved letters with the tip of her finger. Jacob Royston, aged twenty-five. It seemed lifetimes ago. Her sight blurred by tears as she rested her forehead against it, sobbing utterances of woe. 'I'm sorry...' she sighed, tugging at the leaves that grew over the headstone to remove them. 'I had no choice. Forgive me, Jacob.' The silence that answered was deafening, no other soul to be seen or heard around the cemetery. 'Forgive me.' she wept, shivering from the cold that crept into her veins, even though the armor she wore was warm. She sat like that for minutes, perhaps hours, her head against his tombstone. Her muscles seemed to force her to stop trembling, making her colder all the more. 'There hasn't been a moment that I stopped regretting what I did.' she suddenly cooed quietly, as if she wanted only Jacob could hear. 'We knew that it was dangerous.' she let out a laugh through her tears. 'Fucking hell, I remember you said you'd follow me through hell and back. A shame that it could never be enough. I guess the thought had always lingered in the back of my mind ever since I've met you. That the day had to come that I'd kill you eventually. Fate can be a cruel thing, especially if that fate has been chosen for you, in my case.' 

The assassin shifted, sitting down on her rear, her back against the stone now. 'I should've brought the sunflowers you used to love. At this time of the year they are hard to get. Sadly my visit to you comes rather unexpected, and it might be far past midnight now. So, no merchant that would sell me a single petal right now.' (Y/n) thickly swallowed, sighing heavily. 'I don't serve Nilfgaard anymore. Ciri forbid me to. Part of me is glad she did. The other part will never be able to let go. Just as part of me will never be able to let go of you.' She chuckled. 'Pathetic, right? Mourning eternally the sadness I've brought over myself. It's in my nature.' The stars were bright this night, she noticed as she looked up to watch the sky. 'There is someone else.' she suddenly breathed, scared at her own words. 'I can tell you about him if you'd like. If not, you better cover your ears for the following minute. His name is Vernon Roche. He is the commander to the Blue Stripes, the army I work for now. We've been secretly courting for a while now, but I am frightened by taking this relationship to the next level. Everything I do to him, I should've done to you if you were still here. I am terrified that he will become the way like you. I don't want him to take your place. I don't want you to think that I do not love you anymore, because part of me always will, Jacob Royston. My love for you is sheer, pure and will always exist. But I love Vernon, too. And I might actually have a future with him. Please don't be mad. I hope you understand...' For a moment, she was silent, a smile on her face as she slowly shook her head at the silly thing that she was about to ask. 'If you understand, please give me a sign that you heard me, and that you're listening.' Of course, she was met with death silence.

Then, out of nowhere, a small bird landed close to her, on a tombstone a few feet away. She narrowed her eyes, confused since birds were never awake during this time. She recognized it instantly, her lips curving upwards. She sat as motionless as the stone behind her, watching the bird look at her with its curious, shimmering black eyes. It hipped towards her, its beak slightly parted. Fluttering somewhere in the treetops caught her attention, and she gasped. Realizing that she made a sound, she swallowed, not daring to look back down at the bird again. However, just now she noticed the other birds, sitting between the leaves, on the buildings surrounding the graveyard, on the grass close to her. It started with one tune coming from one of the birds on the roof. Then, the rest followed. Dozens of nightingales were singing their highest songs, there in the middle of the night. In awe, (Y/n) watched them, letting out a surprised sound as she felt something soft in her hand. As she looked down, she saw that the bird that had been eyeing her so intensely earlier had propped itself onto her palm, its tiny eyes flickering in the moonlight. 'Hello there, little boy.' she whispered, looking at him as the fowls finished their song, flying off one by one. The bird that was sitting on her hand let out a high whistle before taking off as well. Left behind on the leather of her glove was a feather, a small, brown and delicate feather. 

Still unable to wrap her head around what just had happened, (Y/n) closed her eyes, sitting there in silence until the break of dawn.


	19. Chapter 19

 The next morning wasn't much lively. Geralt was grumpy as he could be, of course he had a hangover and a massive bruise on his ego. Roche had been quiet towards (Y/n) ever since she slipped in during breakfast that morning, muttering an apology before sitting down, munching on some dried fruit. Every now and then, the commander and the assassin would give each other an occasional glance. After all, they had a little problem. One way or the other, they had to find out whether Geralt knew about their relationship or had been too drunk to remember. Any way, he couldn't blab to the others about it. That simply had to be prevented, for the sake of the assassination on Radovid. Who knew what would happen if anyone found out. In a hushed whisper, Roche hissed his question as he leaned towards Geralt. 

'How much do you know?'  
Geralt closed his eyes and rubbed his hurting temples.  
'Enough, Roche. You and (Y/n).'  
Roche sighed, leaning back into his chair. Even though the Witcher had been drunk as fuck, he remembered that part.  
'You know, if you tell anyone, I will--'  
'Your men deserve to know, right?' Geralt cooed, the pit of Roche's stomach stirring uncomfortably. The Witcher's voice sounded as if he was going to blackmail him with this knowledge.  
'It is too soon.'  
'If they would find out otherwise than through us telling it, they might feel betrayed.'  
Both heads whipped towards the assassin that had spoken up, her eyes shooting from the Witcher to the commander. They were quiet for a moment, Vernon resting his palms onto the table as he stared at a point in the distance. Perhaps she was right. If this was being kept secret for such a long time, he wasn't sure how his soldiers would react if they found out through catching them in the act. They might take it the wrong way, take it as if (Y/n) was a simple hookup and she was anything but that. (Y/n) raised a mug of water to her lips and took a swig. Her gaze was fixated upon the pondering commander, and it seemed as if she was reading his mind.  
'We really should tell them soon. It is risky, but the risk is way bigger if we don't tell them.'  
The commander knew she was right. The trust of his soldiers might decrease significantly if this was being kept quiet for any longer.  
'I agree.' Roche sighed, smiling at her as he reached out to put his hand on top of hers, softly squeezing.  
'We should pack up and head back, before people get suspicious.'  
'If anyone asks, this was just a business trip.'

~

Back at the camp, the commander was surprised it wasn't complete chaos despite his absence for almost a day. Everyone had done their jobs properly, as if he was just sitting in his office a few feet away. However, Ves was prickly, not happy that the assassin's training had been shut down for two days now. '(Y/n), there you are! What kind of taking responsibility is this?' The assassin sighed, dragging a hand through her (h/c) hair. 'Something came in between. I went to Novigrad to check up on the seamstress. The armors are making progress so far.' Ves crossed her arms. 'But did that really take a day and a half?' 'It was late when we were finished and stayed over at the Kingfisher, since Geralt wanted to see his friend Priscilla perform.' The blonde snorted, not amused. 'You act as if the commander is your lover or anything.' She spun on her heel, walking towards the group that had to be trained today. (Y/n) knew that it was meant as an insult, but if the second-in-charge only knew...

The assassin ordered the soldiers to do a warming up before she proceeded to prepare for the day. It didn't take her long and she was done far before the four men and one woman had finished loosening their muscles. 'Right, can I have your attention please?' They all looked up at the (h/c) girl and she smiled. 'Today, we will be training in lockpicking.' Rudolph snorted. 'Lockpicking? Why did we have to do a warming up then?' The assassin rolled her eyes. 'It is always healthy to do some stretches every now and then. Besides, if you're bad in doing this kind of thing, you'll be sitting in an uncomfortable position for a long time. Don't want you to cramp up, do we?' Her gloved hand patted on the chest, the wood sounding heavy. 'Right, five chests. If you open one chest, I will get you a more difficult one. Those locks are barely novice ones. We are going to build it up to expert ones. Ready?' They all crouched down in front of a chest, looking at her expectantly. 'Start. Remember, this isn't a battle of who is best in picking locks. This is just looking who is fit for which section of the Order of the Fowls.' 

She plopped down on top of one of the more difficult chests, sighing deeply. She hadn't slept much tonight, so it started to take its toll onto her. 'Hey.' Her heart beat increased as a familiar commander sat down next to her. 'You alright?' she nodded, pointing towards a more advanced chest as Serge opened the novice one with a proud smirk plastered onto his face. 'I visited Jacob's grave last night,' she confessed. 'I had never seen it before. I had just sat there, talking to him as if he could hear me. Silly, right?' Roche shook his head, a kind smile over his lips. 'Of course not.' For a moment, (Y?n) wasn't sure if she should tell him about the birds. However, Vernon suddenly noticed the feather she had put into the hole of one of her buttons. 'What's that?' he asked her. She gestured for the soldiers to the other chests as they had picked the locks of the novice ones. 'This really weird thing happened. I told Jacob... his grave that,' her voice decreased volume. 'am courting you,' Her hands rested in her lap for a moment before she leaned them on the chest underneath her. 'And all of a sudden, those swarm of Nightingales appear to sing loudly, and one sat down on my hand and left this for me. They chirped an entire song for me, isn't that odd?' Roche's eyes were settled upon her. 'Do you see it as a... Like a sign from above?' (Y/n) nodded, a bit of a busted look on her face. 'Is that silly?' 'Not at all.' he uttered, his smile growing. 'It isn't normal that birds sing during the night.' 'I think that Jacob would be okay with it if I moved on.' (Y/n)'s voice nearly trembled as she said that. 'But am  _I_ okay with it?' Vernon felt the colour drain from his cheeks as she spoke about her uncertainty, and he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Serge cheering as he picked the final lock. 'I am the best of you all!' (Y/n) facepalmed, standing up. 'I do hope that you will act differently during the real mission when you open a lock, Serge.' But it seemed as if he didn't even hear her, instead he had hopped onto the chest that Walter was about to open in order to dance on it. 'You really need to discipline them better. They act like a bunch of seven-year-olds.' The commander groaned. 'That they do, indeed. Oddly, they never acted this way before you came around.'   
'Machismo.'   
Vernon Roche leaned towards her ear to whisper in it.  
'The more reason they should know about  _us._ '  
  
(Y/n) realized that her arrival at the Blue Stripes had loosened a whole bunch of testosterone and that it had to be controlled one way or the other. The commander knew it all the more. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her slammed his lips onto hers, closing the gap between them that he ever so hated. She immediately responded with gentle force against his mouth, her arms circling his shoulders as his hand rested on her hips, the other on her cheek. He slightly tilted his head, a small grunt escaping him as her tongue poked against his chapped lips. Around them, the camp fell silent.


	20. Chapter 20

_'What the hell are you doing?!"  
_ Roche pulled back from the kiss as he realized his actions, turning red as he looked around the room. (Y/n) stood in front of him, breathless. 'That was... Unexpected.' Silence pierced the hideout as every eye was resting on the commander. 'I just wanted to make that clear.' he muttered, coughing before starting to walk towards his office. 'Make what clear?' Ves cooed, glaring at him angrily. 'What was that all about? You better start explaining!' 'And you show some respect for your damn commander!' Vernon barked, pointing a warning finger at her. 'All of you. I hope I made myself clear. (Y/n) is mine. Don't touch her or look at her, or heads will roll.' With that, he rushed towards his study.

'Don't think you're special.' Ves huffed, her expression screaming jealousy. (Y/n) blinked, shaking her head. 'What do you mean?' 'I've been at Roche's side for as long as I can remember. We've been through hell and back together.' The blonde's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to the assassin. 'So?' 'Well, you are only trying to wind him around your little perfect finger, don't you?' Ves hissed, teeth gritting.   
'What the fuck are you talking about?' (Y/n) exclaimed, facing the second-in-charge, who seemed to become madder by the second.   
'Just months ago you barge in here, start ordering us around to become assassins, everyone fucking likes you because you're pretty and oh-so awesome with your hidden knife and all, you think you're the boss around here. You cry for attention about that whole made-up Jacob thing, and then Roche falls in love with you and falls for those lies. But you know, (Y/n), I see through this foul talk that isn't true in the slightest. You cannot fool me, bitch.' (Y/n)'s eyes widened, glazing over.   
'You have no idea what you're talking about. If I were you I would watch my words very carefully, don't summon the demons of my past. Don't pretend to know me, you do not know a fucking thing.'   
Ves snorted. 'See, now you're trying to order me around again. I am the second-in-charge here. I am Roche's favorite. Not  _you_!'   
'Oh, so that is what this is about,' the assassin uttered, 'about who is Vernon's favorite. You know, I used to play that little game of who was better, quicker, stronger, stealthier when I was around twelve years old. There is no such a thing as favorites now. Grow up.' Ves hands balled to fists as her nostrils flared with anger. 

The last thing (Y/n) had expected was Ves lunging at her, knuckles reaching for her cheek. However, her reflexes made her dodge the hand, her own fingers grabbing the blonde by the wrist.   
'I am warning you, Ves.' the voice of the assassin was serious, nearly monotone.  
'You don't have the right to warn me.'  
'If you continue, I must proceed to defend myself and trust me, I do not want you ending up at the end of my blade.'   
'Oh, that won't be necessary. Before you can flick your wrist I will have my sword between your ribs.'  
'Don't doubt me, Ves. You know that you do not stand a single chance. Now, if I release you, would you try to hit me again?'  
Ves chewed on her lip, locking eyes with the (h/c) woman.  
'Right.' the assassin seemed to trust the second-in-charge, but Ves broke her word immediately. She unsheathed her dagger, swinging it at (Y/n). However, her underestimations of the assassin soon vanished as said woman grabbed her arm, twisting it in a painful way, turning it on her back before she pulled Ves into her, her face close to her ear. Ves gasped in pain, closing her eyes as (Y/n)'s volume decreased to a hiss. 'Listen, bimbo. I've warned you once, twice. Are you really this stupid? Because you seem pretty stupid to me right now. Now I am going to release your arm and you're walking away to cool off outside and you will not speak to me until you've made up your mind about this seemingly horrible event. If not, I will do much more to your arm than just sprain it.' Once again, (Y/n) let go of Ves, the blonde letting out a small cry as her arm twisted back in the right position.

Still, she never seemed to learn. With a quick move, Ves scraped the tip of her dagger against (Y/n)'s ribs. The assassin gasped, jumping backwards to avoid any other lunges. 'What the fuck!' She felt her armor become damp immediately. The sudden injury made her senses less sharp, so when she wanted to react mere seconds after, Ves had already rushed out of the hideout. For now, it was for the better. 'Are you alright?' Rudolph asked as (Y/n) started wobbling. 'Ah, I can take care of it myself.' (Y/n) answered, moving towards the bathing room, but not without leaning for support on a few crates on the way there. As she arrived, she pulled the door shut behind her, swallowing thickly as she saw the crimson on the leather of her glove that held the wound tightly. With care, she stripped down of her tight armor. The cut wasn't deep, for the material her outfit was made of luckily was quite sturdy. Sitting down on the edge of one of the wooden tubs, she took off the rest of her clothing, so she was nearly naked apart from her underwear. From the nearby cabinet she took a bottle of alcoholest, pouring it onto a rag before dabbing it against the bloody scratch. Who knew when Ves' blade was cleaned the last time... 

From outside the bathroom, she heard a few soldiers talk in panicked mutters. She closed her eyes, focusing on what they were saying. She couldn't make up a single word of what they were speaking about, but her expectations could be right. (Y/n) stood up, walking over to the cabinet again to get some herbal oil she had learned to make for herself. It wasn't much, just a mixture of pure oil, lavender and arenaria petals, but it soothed the pain. She pulled off her glove, pouring a bit of the stuff on her hand before rubbing it into the wound lightly. She tensed, but soon relaxed as it started to do its work. It was as if she nearly felt it anymore. A deep sigh left her lips, her mind trying to process what had happened. 

Without a warning knock whatsoever, the door swung open, and the assassin was happy that her back was facing the door. '(Y/n), are you--' However, of course she knew who was standing there, the sound of his voice worried as he cut himself off, his jaw dropping. 'Oh, apologies, I didn't mean to intrude on you--'   
'Vernon, it's fine. I am nearly unharmed. It's barely a scratch.'  
The commander sounded relieved, his eyes fixating on her bare back as he closed the door behind him, a part of her body he had never seen before. He had never seen much of her skin, apart from the time she was dressing up, but that were just her arms. It was the first time he saw her almost completely nude, with scars, deep, rough crevices running all over her body. Sure, her face was beautiful, but she had the body of a warrior, a soldier that had been wounded many times in battle, more than any veteran he knew carried on them.


	21. Chapter 21

'Where did you get all of those?' Vernon asked the (h/c) girl in front of him. She tensed visibly, her grip around the bottle of soothing oil thightening. 'Years of being an assassin, fighting in the most horrible of circumstances.' He slowly approached her, eyeing the deep marks that ran across nearly every inch of her skin, scars that had faded through the years, fresh ones, ones that would never become less bad. Only now he could see how serious it was. 'You are beautiful.' Vernon was surprised that those words had left his lips, and he was even more surprised that he reached for the bottle in her fingers, taking it from her with gentle force. 'If you'll let me, I can...' Goosebumps appeared on (Y/n)'s skin at the thought. 'Please.' she whispered, 'that would be nice.'

Roche tugged off his gloves, heading to the basin to rinse his hands with the cold water that was in it. 'Don't worry about Ves. Serge told me everything. I will speak with her about this foolish behaviour.' (Y/n) swallowed thickly. 'How are your men taking it so far?' Roche chewed in the inside of his cheek, warming his hands by rubbing them together. 'Ah, bewildered, shocked. I think the true thoughts and reactions will come later, judging by how half of my soldiers seemed to like you in a way more than a friend.' The assassin blinked, shaking her head. 'No they don't. I've never even spoken to them all face to face.' Vernon smiled, pouring some oil onto his palms.

'You're more appreciated than you think.' (Y/n) let out a sigh of relief as the commander pressed his hands against her bare shoulders. Vernon noticed how muscled she truly was, his fingers rough against her skin as he rubbed in the oil. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closed as something between a hum and a purr left her throat, setting both of their faces aflame. 'Sorry,' she yelped, embarrassed. 'Don't be.' Vernon sighed, biting his lip, his eyes wandering to her butt while his hands moved down, strong fingers caressing the crevices with much care. Her underwear was tight, nothing too sexy but it showed off her curves enough to send warmth in the pool of his stomach, and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, his bulge started to grow hard in his pants. His gaze went up again, halting on the back of her head. He pulled her into him, resting his chin on top of her shoulder. Carefully, he started trailing kisses on her neck, softly sucking on the skin with every peck. He added some more oil, her body shimmering in the dull light. Another deep sigh left her lips, her head leaning back. 'Vernon...' (Y/n) uttered, her hands reaching for his chaperone. He softly bit down, breaking the sensitive skin. She let out a surprised sound, taking off his headgear, immediately dropping it to tangle her fingers in his hair. '(Y/n)... I want to make love to you... But not here. Not now. There is business that needs taken care off.' As much as he hated it, he had to ignore the feeling that had started to grow in the pit of his stomach. She nodded, understanding this decision. 'You go get some rest.' he mumbled, massaging her shoulders a few times, kneading the muscles. 'Of course.' He turned her around in his arms, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her mouth. He smiled, running a thumb over her cheek before leaving her behind in the bathroom.

His mind was anything but focused as he rushed out of the hideout whilst readjusting his chaperone. Now that he knew (Y/n) was alright, he had free space to let his anger go. What the hell had Ves been thinking? His hands balled to fists as rage filled him, the corner of his lips trembling as he stamped through the forest. Probably it would be better if he was quiet to prevent Ves from fleeing if she heard him, but he didn't care at all. His second-in-charge had greatly disappointed him and she had every right to know. Suddenly, his eye fell on a blonde head, staring out over a valley. 'Did you see what you really took into your own home, though?' she spoke up, not turning around to face him. 'What do you mean?' Ves scoffed. 'What do you mean?' she mocked him in a silly voice. 'Are you too blind to see that that assassin has you wrapped around her finger, that she seems too good to be true?' Roche frowned. 'Where is the respect you're obligated to show me? And I have no idea what you're talking about.' The blonde shook her head, crossing her arms. 'Not that you're going to believe me anyways. You walk with your head in the clouds. You are just lucky to have me, do you know that? Without me, this army would be doomed. (Y/n) is lying to you, Vernon. She only wants attention, wails about that Jacob dude, pretends to be nice but in fact, she is a spy!' The anger that had boiled up in the commander's stomach poured out. 'How dare you.' he hissed, 'How dare you talk that low about her. She brought me the crown of Radovid. She trained you for weeks without expecting anything back but loyalty, and this is how you treat her?' Ves gasped in displeasure. 'Talk to me about loyalty, Roche! I've been at your side for years, seen the worst of your days, I have taken care of your wounds, cleaned up your rancid puke when you were drunk as shit one night! I fucking deserve that second-in-charge title! However, when that little assassin barges into our camp, and without any deep investigations you are just fine with her being here! Not only that, she completely controls this camp. You let her take control over me!  _Me!_ I should be the one in control besides you, not her!' Frustrated, the blonde threw her hands in the air, letting out a sound of disdain.

'So, if I am correct you're just jealous then.' Ves chewed tightly on her lip, sucking in air.   
'I am not.'   
'You seem to be.'   
'I am not.'  
'That's no fucking reason to stab her. You've acted inadmissible today.'  
'Bitch had it coming. She needs to know her fucking place.'   
'Perhaps you will need to know your place as well. You've disappointed me, Ves.' His eyes, she saw, spoke for themselves that he was telling the truth.  
'At least I am not the one that is blinded by love here. She seduces you to use you in the future.'  
'She will not. You don't know her. You don't know her story.'  
'All that comes from her mouth are lies.'  
'All that comes from your mouth is purely abdominale. You will be withdrawing from the Order of the Fowls immediately.'  
Ves' felt the color drain from her face. 'What, you're insane! I've trained for that for months now!'  
'You heard me. You're not worthy to be an assassin. You've really proved yourself today, Ves.'  
The second-in-charge's expression fell, her eyes narrowing.  
'I don't want to be a fucking Fowl anymore anyways.'  
'Then it's a win-win situation.'  
Vernon turned around, about to walk away. However, he halted in his tracks.  
'Oh, and I forbid you to speak any bad about (Y/n) from this day forward. Don't provoke anything to get into a fight with her. If I notice you doing any of these things, you'll be punished for it harshly. Banished from the Blue Stripes, and I will leave you at the mercy of the soldiers.' 

With that, the commander rushed away. For a few moments, he thought he had been too harsh, but he had to talk to (Y/n) about this. She had every right to know what Ves' punishment was for now. What was to come of the Order, that he did not know. But for now, there was enough that had to be discussed.


	22. Chapter 22

'You  _what_?!'   
(Y/n)'s voice echoed loudly through the hideout, startling any soldier that was present. Roche gestured for her to calm down and decrease the volume of her voice. 'I did it for both your and Ves' good. This could end badly if you keep going like this.' he said, looking her in the eye sternly.  
'I can decide what is good for myself, Vernon.'   
'I want to prevent any future possible disasters, (Y/n).'   
She let out a dissatisfied sound, starting to stride across the office. 'What disasters? Ves was just... It was an outburst. I am sure those hate feelings will vanish soon.'  
Roche crossed his arms, frowning. 'You don't know Ves.' The assassin fell silent, pondering for a few moments. Her muscles tensed as she rolled her shoulders before turning around to face the commander. 'All those months, I've trained her. She has potential enough to fulfill a key part in this mission. Without her, all would've been for naught.'   
Vernon gestured towards the door of his study. 'Out there, in the main room, there are plenty men willing to take her place.'  
(Y/n) scoffed, shaking her head. 'Please. They are months behind on intensive physical training. There ain't a soldier out there that can catch up within three months, there really isn't.'  
The commander took her wrist, the assassin freezing in place as he brought his face closer to hers. 'Listen, (Y/n). I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you.' She locked eyes with him, her jaw clenching. 'I don't need anyone's protection, Vernon. I've been independent for decades now. Ves will be at the training, whether you like it or not. Purely business, remember?' she hissed, Roche blinking a few times, confused at her tone. 'I can take care of myself.'   
'I don't want any harm to come to you.'  
'I won't let her harm me. Trust me, Vernon. Now if you'll excuse me.' She freed herself from his grip, rushing out of the office. As she walked up to the man that usually handed out the drinks, she held out her hand, expecting him to put in a bottle. He held it out, frowning as she practically abducted it from his grasp, part of the contents spilling over the edge. With a grunt, she sat down on a log near a fire, taking a huge swig of the alcoholic beverage. For a second, she flinched when she swallowed, for it stung in her throat. 

'So, you and the commander, eh?' (Y/n) ignored the voice of Rudolph behind her. She didn't even look up as he sat down next to her, soon joined by Walter, Serge and Victor. 'You and the commander. I regret that I cannot say that I didn't see that coming. He has been protective over you from the start. Remember, Serge, when we had that conversation about how fine (Y/n)'s ass looked, and he--' Victor gulped visibly as his eye fell on the not so amused assassin in front of him. 'I mean... He has been protective over you.' (Y/n) took another swig. 'I don't need protection. Doesn't he understand that? A few hours ago you saw me almost break Ves' arm. I can handle myself, how dare he question my skill!' She held up a finger as if she was scolding someone, her face hardening.   
'Everyone needs someone that takes care of them every once in a while.'   
Her shoulders instantly dropped.  
No one had ever cared about her in this way before. No one ever took the task on them to look after her.  
'It isn't necessary. I am a killing machine that needs no little security guard. It will only slow me down. And he had the guts to decide that Ves had to leave the Order as well, can you believe it? I don't need his, or yours, or  _anyone's_  pity. I make my own decisions. No one knows what is good for me  _but_ me, and that's that!'

Rudolph was basically gawking at her as the others had pondering frowns on their faces. 'By the gods, an actual independent woman that sticks up for herself, no wonder the commander is head over heels for-- Oi!' Walter smacked Rudolph on the back of the head, sending him an angry glare. Then, the group fell silent for a few seconds, before Victor spoke up. 'Wait... Ves is set out of the group?' The assassin nodded, biting on the inside of her cheek. 'He didn't even mind to talk to me about it. He even told me he forbade her to seek any contact with me, temporarily. I need her for the Order, we cannot continue training without her.' Serge nodded, agreeing. 'The lass is right. We started this together and we must finish this together.' He took a tankard of beer from a crate, not even sure who it had belonged to. 'To the Order of the Fowls, again, and to a hopeful future in which Ves will rejoin us.' 'Cheers to that.' (Y/n) sighed, clashing her bottle against his mug before they drank. 

However, (Y/n) didn't feel like drinking much more as Victor held up another bottle for her to take. Politely declining it, she walked away, stepping into the fresh air. It was nearly dark out, the light of the stars just shimmering through the leaves above her as she strode through the forest. Her fingers went up to unlace her corset just enough to breathe a bit better. Those days had been rough. First, Geralt trying to seduce her, then nearly having sex with Vernon, followed by visiting Jacob's grave and the Nightingale thing. And now, Vernon kissing her in front of the soldiers, Ves stabbing her and on top of that, Vernon forced Ves to leave the Order. (Y/n) had to clear her thoughts somehow.  
Her footing set through the forest, next to a small creek. The sound of it slightly calmed her, her fingers tugging off her gloves before she tugged them under her belt in a way that they wouldn't accidentally fall out. The creek became wider, resulting in a canal, which became a river. Her eyes followed the fishes that swam underneath the water. They would make for a great, balanced meal, and she noted that she had to return here every once in a while so that she could catch a few to feed the soldiers with. Oddly enough she was a hundred percent certain that not one Blue Stripes member had ever thought about getting those essential oils from those animals, judging by how they usually ate porridge from beef and some greens. The air became colder, but she didn't shiver, for she was used to temperatures so much more unpleasant.

'I didn't think you would find me here, assassin.' A voice sounded from above. Purely out of self-defense, (Y/n) spun around, thrusting her hidden blade forward towards the source of the sudden noise. Her muscles relaxed as she saw who it was. 'Ves.' The blonde was sitting high up in the tree, holding a dagger in one hand, fiddling with it. 'It's a nice thing that you taught me how to climb. Alas, I never seem to find any privacy. So, how do you like it, me being away from you? Are you going to blab to the commander that I am talking to you right now?' (Y/n)'s eyes narrowed before she shook her head. 'Are you mad? Of course not.' In a few quick moves, she was next to Ves in the tree, impressing the second-in-charge yet again. 'You're fast...' 'Hm.' The assassin plopped down, her body agile and balanced enough to not fall or wobble. 'I am mad at Vernon... I mean at the commander instead. He set you out of the group without my approval and I am not happy with that, since I don't want you out.' Ves' frowned. 'After I stabbed y-- Wait, how is your wound?'   
'It is fine, really.'   
'Why are you even here? Why are you even talking to me after what I did to you?'  
'I know you were angry that Ver-- The commander has another lady in his life now, even though in a different way...'  
'Of course I am angry. He is like a brother to me. I would never want him to get hurt.'  
'I am not going to hurt him. And I am certainly not here to take over your place as second-in-charge.'  
'You told me what happened to Jacob, you know.'  
'Vernon isn't Jacob, trust me.'   
(Y/n) let out a sigh, rubbing her forehead. 'Ves, I am requesting you to come back into the Order again. We cannot finish this without you.'  
'Why not? A lot of soldiers would kill for that position. Non-ironically.'  
The assassin let out a laugh. 'I know. But I want you. We made a bond together. We started with five of you, and we will end with five of you. Simple as that.'  
'How do you do it?' Ves asked after a short silence. 'Do what?' (Y/n) responded, her eyes finding the blonde's. 'I have been mean to you. I fucking attacked you. And still you see potential in me.'   
'I see through your shell. I can see what you truly can be.'  
Before Ves could open her mouth to speak again, the assassin flung out of the tree, landing gracefully on the damp ground.   
'Aren't you afraid your boyfriend will be mad?' Ves hollered.  
(Y/n) shrugged. 'He doesn't have a fucking say in what I want to do.'

As the assassin returned to the camp into the night, Ves couldn't help but smile a bit. Even though (Y/n) and she have had their conflicts, she seemed... Reasonable. In the end, everything with her was purely business. And the blonde couldn't deny that she admired that.


	23. Chapter 23

'I said RUN!' (Y/n) yelled towards Walter, who had a rather uncomfortable look on his face as his arms were tightly tied behind his back. The assassin was standing on top of a crate, watching over the parkour that she had set up for the soldiers to do, filled with obstacles which they had to overcome all while their hands were not there to support them. 'You think your binds will magically fall off if you manage to escape your enemy that had captured you? I think not!' 

Her cloak was fluttering in the wind alongside strands of (h/c), making her look almost majestic. Her hands rested on her hips, rain starting to trickle down from the sky. 'What is Ves doing here?' A sudden voice exclaimed, almost carried away in the sound of the leaves heavily rustling above them. A storm was coming and (Y/n) aimed to finish the training before the downpour, but now Roche was standing behind her, his expression as restless as the weather, it threatened to finish even earlier. 'I want her to be here, Vernon.' 'But she stabbed you.' (Y/n) shrugged. 'Can you blame her?' Serge and Rudolph cheered as Walter had managed to finish the parkour without falling once. 'She feels as if I am here to take her place at your side. I spoke to her and explained that... Our relationship is way different than the one between you and Ves.' The commander sighed, rubbing his chin. 'I truly doubt it that I can change your mind in any way, so alright. But one more mistake, and--' 'Go apologize to her.' The assassin uttered, gesturing Walter to bind the wrists of Victor together now.  
'What?'  
'You heard me, Roche.'  
'Why are you ordering me around?'  
'Because you need it every once in a while. Don't hold a grudge towards her. How can you be angry with her if I, the stabbed one, are not?'  
Vernon was silent. 'You're right.'  
'Of course I am.'  
For a moment, they were quiet, staring at Victor struggling to hop over a pile of crates.  
'How did they take the news of us being a couple?' Roche asked, his eyes roaming over her body, that was still standing higher than him. She looked beautiful, he thought.  
'Hm, rather well, I guess. Not sure what the rest of the soldiers think.'   
Vernon smiled, reaching up to caress her calf, that was for him on eye-height. She looked down, a small smile curving her lips upwards.   
'I am sure a few of them are disappointed.'  
'How so?'  
'That they cannot try to woo such a beautiful young lady anymore.'  
(Y/n) blushed, happy that the hair that whipped in front of her face hid her red cheeks. 'I truly doubt that.'  
'You shouldn't.'  
  
At that moment, lightning split the sky, and without a warning rain started to pour down mercilessly. 'Oh, that's just great.' (Y/n) pulled over her hood, cloaking herself from the cold water. 'I didn't think you cannot take a bit of water, love.' She rolled her eyes. 'Of course I can take it, but that doesn't have to mean I like it.' They all rushed inside, Victor falling over twice before (Y/n) decided to cut the rope around his hands. The firepits in the hideout were already roaring, soldiers gathering around them as they tried to stay warm. (Y/n) grabbed Vernon's arm, bringing her lips to his ear. 'Ves is over there. Apologize to her now or it'll only become more difficult to say sorry.' She pushed against his lower back and the commander couldn't help but shudder at the feel of her palms so low on his body. Fuck, he wanted her so badly, but they couldn't do this, not yet.

He walked up to Ves, who was speaking to a soldier about whatever was best to oil a blade with in order to keep it sturdy, and he cleared his throat, startling the blonde. 'Yes, what do you want, Roche?' 'A word.' Even though her back was facing him, he knew she was rolling her eyes in annoyance. They stepped towards the corner of the room, a bit quieter from the chattering soldiers. An expecting frown covered the second-in-charge's face.

'I am sorry about what I said about... Exiling you from the Blue Stripes.' Ves smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. 'An apology? Really?'  
Vernon couldn't help but chuckle. 'Ah... (Y/n) told me I should say sorry.'  
'You better be.' Roche scratched his neck, his dignity finding it difficult to tell his excuses to anyone as close to him as Ves. 'You know that you're like a little sister to me.' Ves nodded, tilting her head. 'So...?'   
'So I will withdraw what I said about setting you out of the Blue Stripes.'   
'And?'  
'You can stay in the Order of the Fowls. If that's what (Y/n) wants.' the commander said with a sigh, cracking a smile. 'There hasn't been a second that I regarded that (Y/n) would take your place. She is not the second-in-charge. You are.' Ves smiled, moving to hug him. 'Thank you, my brother.' she spoke, the commander awkwardly patting her back. 'No problem, sister.'  
'You really love her, don't you?'  
Vernon nodded, gazing over to the assassin, that was cleaning her blades near a fireplace.   
'I do.'  
'Then I cannot do anything else than to support that.'  
Ves stepped back, clearing her throat.  
'I must be going.' Vernon muttered, turning towards the assassin to walk up to her. However, he was stopped in his tracks.   
'Roche?'  
'Hm?' he looked over his shoulder.  
'Well chosen.'  
He cocked an eyebrow, slightly confused.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Your lover. (Y/n)'s the best one you could wish for.'   
Vernon laughed, shrugging. 'Hard to argue with that.'   
'I mean it, you two fit well together.'  
'I know.' 

With that, Vernon walked away, his mind a bit more at peace. As he walked up to (Y/n), she looked at him, smiling. 'I saw you two talking.' 'We're on good terms now.' The assassin smiled, handing him a mug of beer. 'Good.' He sat down next to her on the log, putting an arm around her before he brought his face to her neck, pecking the skin of her cheek lightly. 'I want to take you on a date.' he blurted out, awaiting her reaction eagerly. 'What?' 'I want... To take you... On a date.' He pushed some hair from her face, smiling as he cupped her cheek. 'So? Tomorrow night?' She swallowed. 'Sure.' Her fingers fiddled with her armor as he leaned closer. 'What are you doing?' She stood up, shivering as she breathed. 'I ah...  I see you tomorrow.' Vernon frowned as she rushed away towards the sleeping area. 


	24. Chapter 24

Why couldn't she stop it? Why couldn't she fight the tears that leaked down her cheeks, damaging the (s/c) skin, her eyes filled with sadness even though they had been shimmering moments ago? Her fingers clamped themselves around the feather that laid in her palm, squeezing it until it showed the tiniest of crinkles. She gasped as she struggled to breathe, her head spinning like it never had before. Her body was responding heavily to the way Vernon had just asked her out, and the reason why was unknown to her. However, the smallest suspicion started to nag her of why she was acting this way to a sweet request as Vernon's right now. She applied pressure to the wound in her side, making it sting. (Y/n) hissed in pain, but at least it was a temporary substitute from how she felt her own heart shatter in her chest. Oh, of course she knew why she was crying, and of course the knew why she was desperately trying to focus the pain on something else. The last time she went on a date was the day that she killed Jacob.

The memory of how warm his blood felt underneath her fingertips was too lucid. The pained gasps that had escaped his throat in his final moments were ever so haunting. She couldn't cope with it anymore. Oh, how much she hated herself.

_'I am sorry, Jacob...' (Y/n) had spoken, her whispers almost inaudible above the gasp he let escape from his throat as her blade moved in between his ribs. The sound that came from his bones breaking was horrible, like a twig snapping in half. A dry, short crack. His breaths became uneven, he struggled as he coughed up blood. 'It is time to lay your head down, Jacob.' (Y/n) whispered, guiding him gently to lie on the floor. They were behind the counter, so not a soul that was possible to peek inside the bakery could've witnessed the morbid thing that was happening here and now. He coughed up blood, crimson staining the assassin's face. 'Why did you do this? I thought you loved me.' He cupped her cheek, trying to find her loving eyes, but they had hardened. 'I do love you, Jacob. But this is too dangerous. We cannot go on like this. This is the best for both of us. Close your eyes.' Jacob tried shaking his head, his lip trembling. 'Look in my pocket.' 'Why?' 'Look in my pocket.' the baker's son demanded, patting weakly onto the lump that was there. (Y/n) swallowed thickly, blinking confusedly before reaching out, her hand slipping into his pocket. Her fingers wrapped around something that felt like a cube, a small container even, and when she took it out she felt her jaw drop. '(Y/n)... (Y/n)...' Jacob coughed, taking her arm. She opened the small box, revealing a gorgeous silver ring with a small diamond in the middle. 'Jacob...' she muttered, her voice dropping low before she turned to him, taking his hand. 'Jacob, I--' 'I love you.' were his last words, his final breath escaping his lips, and he was gone. From her pouch, (Y/n) took a snow white, silk napkin, dragging it across the wound on his stomach, drenching it crimson. Slowly, she pressed a kiss on his bloody lips before raising up, pulling her cloak over her nose, her hood shielding her face, her feet carrying her towards the oven. There, she took a few burning coals, scattering them around the place, setting the bakery alight._

Her hand reached for her inner pocket, touching the precious jewel that Jacob had meant to propose to her years ago. She twirled it between her fingers, looking at it from all sides. It was gorgeous and must've cost a fortune. 'Oh, Jacob... I would've said yes...' she cried in a shivery breath. There hadn't been a day that she hadn't regretted this choice, but it had to be for the best. Of that, (Y/n) was sure. She curled up into a ball, turning her back towards anyone that entered the room, exhaustion putting her to sleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Vernon Roche was standing close to the door, observing every single movement she made. His hands had clenched themselves to fists, his fingers rubbing against his palm as he crossed his arms over his chest. Pondering he leaned against the wall, watching her closely as she finally found some peace underneath the blankets she had draped over her trembling being. Was she speaking to Jacob, or rather what remained of him in her memory? The ring had shimmered in the light of the candles around the room, drawing so much of the commander's attention. Jacob had been meaning to propose to her, Roche realized. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head. If she hadn't ended the baker's son's life there and then, they would never have met. The assassin was so dear to him, and he couldn't cope with the thought of her not being here. A feeling of jealousy went through his chest as he thought of what she had said moments ago. She would've said yes. They would be married by now, perhaps even have a child or two. A pang of hurt startled the commander, his teeth gritting as he tightly shut his eyes. No, (Y/n) was  _his_ now. No one else's, and that had to be clear once and for all. But they had met mere months ago, wouldn't it be too soon to marry? Did he want to ask for her hand already and risk everything they had built up right now? No, he didn't, so he inhaled deeply through his nose, slipping out of the room after giving her a quick glance. (Y/n) was sound asleep, her face buried in the pillow, and Vernon didn't want to think about the possibility that she could imagine that that pillow was Jacob's chest. He needed to prepare the date and it had to be perfect. Even more perfect than any of her dates with Jacob have ever been.


	25. Chapter 25

'You're asking  _me_ for relationship advice?!' Ves burst out in laughter as Roche felt his face become pale, then red. 'What, did I say something funny?' The blonde snorted loudly as she tried to look serious. 'As a matter of fact, you certainly did. You are the last person I expected to ask for help about things like these.' The commander cleared his throat, shifting on his feet awkwardly. 'She has made you softer, you know.' Ves spoke, smiling. He frowned, unsure of what she meant.  
'I can see it in your eyes how much you care for her. There is that shimmer that I have never seen before whenever you speak to or about her.'  
Vernon blinked a few times, coughing before folding his hands on his back.  
'So? I wanted to do something that she is going to like tonight... And since you're both women...' Roche explained, averting his gaze from Ves, who was nearly cracking up again. She couldn't suppress a chuckle as she looked at how serious the commander seemed about his question. 'Well... I don't think (Y/n) is one for girly things. However, Nightshade flowers would do pretty well. It suits her, I think. So if I were you, I would get some of those.' Vernon nodded, about to leave the conversation to follow the second-in-charge's advice, but she wasn't done yet. 'Wine. Not some bitter plonk but some of that expensive shit. She would appreciate that, I think. Who knows what she drank while she still served the Empire. They might've been pampering her with those exclusive distillates from Beauclair.' Roche bit on the inside of his cheek, rubbing his chin. 'Do women like it when men spend much money on them or something?' Ves shrugged. 'What do I know, right? It's not like I ever have the chance anymore to court someone. I can give you tips on whatever I liked when a man went down on me, but that's different for all girls.' Vernon felt his face grow hot as he realized what she was speaking about and he coughed yet again, waving his hand in the air. 'Spare me the details, Ves. Not interested in that information.'   
Ves cackled, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. 'You should see the look on your face! I haven't laughed like this in ages!' She nearly toppled over, clenching her sides as she laughed uncontrollably. The commander was just standing there, awkwardly rubbing his neck. 'It's not funny.' he muttered, looking over his shoulder nervously. If (Y/n) only knew about him asking advice about this...

'So, anything else you can tell me?' Roche asked after Ves had calmed down mere minutes later. 'Candles.' Ves said, mysteriously waving her hands in the air as if she was practicing magic. 'Candles set the ambiance. Ambiance is very important if you're wanting to take that next big step.' Vernon gulped visibly.  
'How do you know about that?'  
'Come on, the tension is huge. Geralt saw it and ever since he mentioned that, I've been seeing it, too.'  
'Geralt spoke to you about that?'  
'Roche, everyone sees it, unless they're blind. Make that move before the tension is lost. Don't wait too long for it.'  
'You sound as if you're an expert on that area.' Vernon cooed, crossing his arms.  
Ves smirked, shrugging. 'I once dated a guy which kept withdrawing himself from intercourse because he wanted the first time to be special. By the time he finally wanted to take that step and go on with it, I had lost my interest.'  
Roche swallowed, since he certainly didn't want (Y/n) to get turned off by his behavior like that. 'I must go to the market to get those flowers and wine. I suppose we've got plenty of candles left?' Ves nodded. 'I think so, yes. If you are sure she is the one, you should certainly get on with it. I think she is the one for you. She has changed you in a way. I never expected you to talk about any of this. What love can do with a man...'  
'Thank you, Ves. But don't talk to (Y/n) about it.'  
'I wouldn't dare, commander.'  
The commander smiled and greeted her before turning to the exit. 

~

(Y/n) had withdrawn herself to the bathrooms, washing up before putting on her armor. She sighed as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, dragging her hands through her (h/c) hair to comb it. Tonight she would go out with Vernon and she was nervous, yet she had no clue of what he was planning and if someone would intervene yet again, like Geralt had last week during their trip to Novigrad. It had been the perfect excuse to get some alone time with the commander, but it had turned out differently. Now, it seemed, it was going to be way better. The assassin had yearned for the commander to give her love, especially now she needed it more than ever. Still, she felt guilty towards Jacob, even though she got something that seemed like a sign from him. A shaky breath left her lips as her hand touched the glass of the mirror. Falling in love again had exhausted her more than she had ever thought it would. Not that it was Vernon's fault, but the guilt that had nagged at her from the very start of the relationship. Was she truly able to go on with this? Did she truly love him already, or were it just the butterflies that had made her say things? Being in love and loving someone were two completely different things. She was in love with Vernon and she loved Jacob.

Jacob. How many children would they have right now if she hadn't decided to slide her blade into his body that day? She scoffed, shaking her head, she was thinking so many silly things. Jacob and she had ended that day. How could this still have such an impact? It was years ago, pain fades over time, or at least it is  _supposed to_. To her, nothing felt the same again. The only thing that gave her thrill was killing people now, or quietly wiping out an entire camp of Redenian soldiers without being spotted. Oh, the adrenaline that rushed through her body at such moments... At moments like those she could completely forget about Jacob for a few minutes. She missed that feeling. (Y/n) hadn't assassinated someone in months, nearly a year now. Part of her hoped that Vernon would give her smaller contracts to kill spies or smaller enemies than Radovid himself.

The assassin slipped out of the bathroom, gathering the Order around. 'Tomorrow I will be assigning the code names to you. I've been watching all of you closely during the training, I am positive about how I divided everything. Meet me in the morning at the gates of Novigrad, close to the tailor's workshop. Be on time.' They nodded understanding, knowing that things would go far quickly from now on. 'I will speak to the commander to find any contracts or to take some prisoners from enemy camps. They will make for great killing practices.' Victor gasped. 'Wait, you mean that we are really going to end someone's life?' (Y/n) rolled her eyes. 'Didn't you kill before? And besides, you're going to be part of the lowest rang of assassins. Assassins are made to kill. It is not just running over roofs and jumping from wall to wall, far from it. It requires stealth, a good hand and a steady mind. There is no time for dawdling or daydreaming. One wrong move and you are done for.' Once again they nodded, gulping. 'Understood? Dismissed.' 

 


	26. Chapter 26

The evening came slower than ever, or at least it felt like it as the commander sat in the forest, cross-legged on the ground as he was trying his damnedest to be in time. Roche had prepared everything with much care and he was, oddly, more nervous than he had ever been. Not even during raids or planned attacks he had felt this particular kind of feeling that was raging in the pit of his stomach. It was not a bad kind of anxiety he felt. (Y/n) only deserved the best of the best, he thought, finally finishing igniting all candles. He was weak in the knees as he stood up, making his way back to the camp. Part of him wanted to run, but he withheld himself for doing something that silly. He just wanted to see her so badly that he couldn't wait. The spot he had picked was not too far away from camp, but far enough to have some privacy.  
  
He found her across the room as she was speaking with some soldiers, her hood down, (h/c) hair carefully braided as ever. Slowly, he approached her, clearing his throat as he halted behind her. (Y/n) turned around, a smile forming on her lips as she saw the commander. 'Vernon.' '(Y/n).' He held out his arm, waiting for her to link in. 'May I?' He swore he saw a blush creep onto her cheeks as she took his arm, her body pressing against his. 'Excuse me, lads. I have something to attend to.' The soldiers just stifled laughs, frowning as they saw their commander be so affectionate towards the assassin. Roche didn't know how quick he wanted to be outside with her, away from prying eyes and unwanted onlookers. Yet, he couldn't avoid any whispers between his men as they passed towards the exit.  
'What are we going to do?' (Y/n) asked Roche, her fingers wrapping around his arm tightly. He loved how she held onto him, the warmth of her skin radiating through her gloves. 'It's a surprise.' he whispered, taken aback by how deep his voice sounded. 'I am not very fond of surprises.' (Y/n) confessed, brushing a strand of hair from her face. 'But this surprise is one you will like.' Hey eyes shimmered as she looked up at him, making him flustered. 'Well, I'm dying to know.' The commander smiled, leading her into the forest even deeper. 'Really, how far away is this place?' He chuckled, putting his hand on top of hers. 'Not far, now. Close your eyes.' She did as he told her, her eyelids falling shut as he took a hold of her upper arms. standing behind her to guide her through the forest. His grip was strong and comforting, making (Y/n)'s stomach tingle. Light shimmered through her closed eyelashes and the scent of fresh food filled her nose. She inhaled deeply, laughing lightly. 'Open your eyes.'  Yet again (Y/n) obeyed, a tiny gasp leaving her as she took in the sight of a blanket, spread on the floor, candles around it alongside freshly picked Nightshade flowers, and a basket of bread standing in the middle of the scene, accompanied by a bottle of Est Est. 'Vernon, I...' 'Shhh, (Y/n). Sit down, darling.' They took a seat on the blanket, which was warm compared to the cold sky of the evening that was around them.

Vernon reached behind him, turning back to her with a bouquet of Nightshade and in his arms. 'Even though these plants are fairly poisonous, I wanted to give them to you. They remind me of you, absolutely gorgeous but lethal.' She took the purple flowers from him, smiling at him. 'Thank you, Vernon... They are beautiful. Yet I think it's more safe to put them away for now on a few meters from this blanket. They can effect our nerve system.' Vernon's face became pale. 'They  _what_?' 'They can be very dangerous, but I love them nevertheless. It is very sweet, thank you.' (Y/n) stood up, laying down the flowers next to a tree, smiling as she sat down again. 'Ah, do you want some wine?' The assassin nodded, watching as the commander poured the two goblets a bit too full of the strong drink. Her hands trembled as (Y/n) took the mug from him. Vernon held up his drink, waiting for her to clash her goblet against his. She carefully did so before they both took a sip, enjoying the drink and each other's company for a quiet moment. 'I hope this wine is good enough for you.' (Y/n) nearly choked on her drink. 'What do you mean, Vernon? Why wouldn't this be good enough?' The commander awkwardly rubbed his neck, averting his gaze from the assassin, that was having a confused look on her face. 'I have no idea what you're used to. I-I mean perhaps the Nilfgaardians had this rich robust wine with a fruity aftertaste and you aren't impressed with normal wine, so I--'  
'Vernon...' (Y/n) spoke softly, reaching out to touch his cheek, rubbing her thumb against his stubble.  
'It's more than perfect, thank you. I never drank much during my time with the Empire, and what we got was horrible. You can't impress me by buying expensive wines or other things... You can only impress me by who you are, and an evening alone with you is all I want.' The commander closed his eyes, leaning into her touch as a sound between a hum and a purr left his throat. 'An evening alone... Oh, for how long I've been yearning for that...' (Y/n) smiled, a blush creeping it's way towards her cheeks. She hid herself behind her goblet, taking a huge gulp from the wine. It nearly overflowed, a thin drop trickling down her chin, over her neck. 'You're spilling a bit, darling.' She swallowed the drink, looking embarrassed as she looked around for a napkin. 'Do you've got anything I can wipe it away with?' she asked the commander, but said man had other plans. Instead of helping her by handing her a handkerchief, he slowly inched forward to her, scooting a bit closer. 'What are you...' (Y/n)'s face went crimson and gasped as the hot breath of Vernon hit her skin, a deep chuckle leaving his throat. Slowly, his tongue slid across her neck, licking up the wine, leaving behind a wet trail of saliva. The assassin closed her eyes, unsure of how to react. The commander moved up, kissing the spot under her ear before decreasing the volume of his voice to a whisper. '(Y/n), do you want me to continue?' 

She swallowed thickly, her heart beating in her throat as the pit of her stomach fluttered as if it was about to explode in a thousand pieces. Slowly, her hand went up to rest against the back of his head, carefully pushing his face into her neck again, his lips tickling against her ear. She inhaled deeply before answering.

' _Yes._ ' 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING : Contains graphic explicit sexual content, if you do not like it, do not read it! It will not contain important information about the storyline, so you're able to skip it if you wish to!

The emotion she felt the moment his mouth melted against her neck was more intense than she had ever imagined. (Y/n)'s hands immediately reached up for Vernon's chaperone, pulling it off, throwing it into the forest carelessly. 'You got a haircut...' She purred as his lips sucked on her skin, her eyes closed as her hands dragged through his chocolate locks, scraping against his scalp as he playfully sucked on her earlobe. Vernon smiled against her, feeling delighted that she had noticed. 'For you.' His voice contained a hint of something she had never heard coming from him before, her fingers clawing tighter as she noticed this change of tone. It was something she could not lay a finger on. The commander's hand went up to cup her cheek, turning her face to his in order to capture her lips in a loving, intense kiss. (Y/n) couldn't help but moan, her gloved digits still entangled in his brown hair. Carefully, his tongue prodded against her mouth to slide in, and she immediately responded, fighting for the dominance. For a few moments, it was unsure of who was going to win, with their tongues fiercely dancing around, exploring every crevice that was to be discovered, but (Y/n) realized that she  _wanted_ to be dominated by Vernon tonight, as if she needed someone to take control of her just once. 

His mouth moved towards her neck again after nipping on her lip, leaving behind purple and blue bruises, his lips delicately rubbing against her, his body shifting to get himself better access. Tenderly, Vernon reached for the back of her hair, taking off the band that held it together, making it fall over her shoulders, the strands immediately tickled against his nose and he inhaled deeply. (Y/n) sighed, leaning back her head as she started to tug off her gloves, tossing them away. Carefully, the commander started to undo the first layer of her armor, silver buttons loosening as he pulled at them. He revealed her collarbone, leaning forward to kiss down on the spot where neck and shoulder meet. 'Vernon...' she muttered, gasping as his teeth grazed against her skin. '(Y/n)... I've been waiting so long for this moment...' The brunet was speaking the truth, his stomach clenching nervously as the thought of what was really going to happen made his trousers feel even tighter. His tongue slithered against her collarbone, his head was spinning as her scent and taste set all his senses alight. The assassin's hands tugged at the commander's belt, unbuckling it before sliding it off his hips alongside the weapons he was still carrying on him. Vernon finally managed to push her coat off her, revealing the armored, long-sleeved shirt that she wore underneath. His fingers playfully played with the metal parts on her armor that served as decoration, his face pulling away from her for a split second to make eye contact with her. (Y/n) smiled, her heart fluttering as he looked at her with dark, dilated pupils surrounded by a shade of chestnut.   
As his hands traveled down her waist, her breath hitched, her body inching closer to his as his palms rested on her hips. 'Too quick?' he asked her, looking at her with concern in his eyes. She shook her head, smiling before leaning in to kiss him, undoing his armor by slipping her hands under it. He shrugged off the heavy attire, exposing his skin to the cold night air. (Y/n)'s lips curved upwards in a smile as she leaned back to admire him. She had never seen him shirtless before. Vernon had a strong body from years on the field, dark hairs covering his chest. She softly stroked his skin, making goosebumps grow on his arms. He looked absolutely handsome. 

With a quick movement, Vernon carefully laid (Y/n) on her back on top of the blanket, hovering above her body with his. The assassin's fingers wrapped around the Temerian necklace that still dangled around his neck, tugging him down to make him capture her lips in yet another heated kiss. He was straddling her, his hips moving lower so she could feel his bulge press against her leg, and she gasped audibly as he grunted, grinding against her to create friction. 'Feel that, (Y/n)?' Said woman didn't trust her voice, so she simply nodded, her bottom lip between her teeth, a delicious blush upon her cheeks as her eyes shimmered in the light of the stars. 'I've been containing that for so long now. It has been waiting for the feel of you for months... And here we are.' (Y/n)'s fingers hooked around the edge of his pants, slightly pulling them in an attempt to take them off him. 'Nothing of that yet, dear... First I will treat you well, trust me.' Vernon peeled her corset off her, still another layer of clothes underneath it. Her breasts were loosely wrapped up by a long strap of fabric to prevent the skin from irritating against the leather bodice she always wore. A smile spread over the commanders lips as he reached behind her back to undo it, his mouth roaming over her collarbone, down to kiss her chest as soon as it was off. He kissed between her breasts, his tongue sliding over the areola of the left one before he latched himself onto her nipple as he pinched the other teasingly between his thumb and index finger. (Y/n) moaned, her hands in his hair again, pulling him closer to her body as her back arched, the perked bud gliding through his mouth. Her eyes were closed in pleasure and he switched sides, harshly sucking until they ached. Vernon moaned against the mounds of flesh, his stubble roughing against the (s/c) skin that was so sensitive from itself, which made (Y/n) anxious for more. 

His lips wandered down, a wet trail of hot kisses on her stomach, his tongue drawing a circle around her navel before he went down until the edge of her trousers, a jolt going through (Y/n)'s body as he nudged the covered spot between her legs with his nose. He inhaled deeply, inhaling the scent that lingered from the fabric and a smirk crossed his features. The commander finally was about to show her how much he loved her. His calloused fingers took off her pants, leaving her in just her undergarments. He wasn't surprised to find them drenched already, her core waiting for him just as he had been waiting for her. Finally she was his to take right here and now, and for a moment he eyed her body up and down, taking in the delicious sight of her flustered state, completely surrendered to him and only him. (Y/n) locked eyes with him and he felt his heart skip a beat by that certain glint in her expression that he drank in as if it was the last glimpse he would ever take of her, and he decided he wanted to remember that one image of her even more than any other he had ever taken in. She moved her arms to fondle her breasts, making her look even more desirabled. He was yearning to make love to her, to make her feel how much she meant to him and make her feel like she was a goddess, since that was what she was in his eyes. 'Vernon.' (Y/n) whispered, desperate for him to carry on, and the brunet realized that he had been staring. With the lightest of touches, he bent down between her legs, laying on his stomach so he could reach it even better. The scent that had grown even stronger by now tickled his nose and set his senses on sharp even more, for this was that one flavor that he wanted to taste in his mouth for so long and he knew that he was addicted to it already. 

The sound that resonated through the forest was the most wonderful sound the commander would ever hear as he finally kissed down between her legs. The delicious moan that had escaped (Y/n)'s throat had made his stomach even weaker than it already was, his hands setting upon her legs that were positioned next to his head. The sweetness of her womanhood spread through his mouth like a wildfire, settling in every crevice and corner, his tongue curling against her covered pussy, to take in even more of it. His head was spinning cartwheels as he was completely absorbed by how good (Y/n) tasted. 'Vernon!' The assassin squeaked, hoping that he would snap out of his little daydream and continue to eat her out, for she wanted him so badly to pamper and tease her until she came. Vernon blinked a few times before his eyes softened as he saw how much his love wanted him, how needy she was right now. He took off her panties, finally, and gawked at the glistening spot that became visible. 'My my, (Y/n)...' he breathed, his breath ghosting over her wet core, making the assassin sigh deeply. He reached out, his index finger teasingly touching her slit, parting the folds to reveal the rosy flesh that was ready to be consumed. Not breaking eye-contact, he lapped at her labia. Once, twice. She was already moaning out, loud enough for any passerby to hear. (Y/n) was shuddering already even though he hadn't even completely dug into her yet. Burying his face between her legs now, Vernon hummed lowly, sending vibrations through her. (Y/n) gasped, bucking her hips upwards, her fingers clawing at him as her breath hitched. Mewls left her throat as Vernon's tongue swirled against her swollen lips, gathering the juices that flowed from her. How she had waited for this man to treat her like this, to make her feel like she was his world.  
'Vernon...' she chanted, a cry leaving her lips. 'Vernon!' He hummed again, ogling her beautiful, trembling being. She was gorgeous, tears at the corners of her eyes as she started to grind against his face, her clit grazing against the tip of his nose occasionally. He moved up, sucking on the bundle of nerves softly, his tongue hot against her, flatly pressing on the tiny bud. Her nails scraped against his arms as his hands went up to squeeze her breasts playfully, the tight knot in her stomach making her nearly nauseous from the nerves that went through it. (Y/n) cried out as he nibbled upon her clitoris, inhaling deeply through his teeth before soothing the spot with his tongue and lips. The assassin was so close to her release that it made her quiver in pleasure. Her legs nearly gave up as she arched her back, Vernon quickly catching them before she fell, his tongue and mouth attacking her womanhood to push her over the edge. As her orgasm crashed over her like a wave, she moaned, the feeling in the pit of her stomach exploding into the commander's mouth. Vernon closed his eyes, devouring everything that there was to get from the intense orgasm he had given her. (Y/n) nearly cried, her moans dying down into shivering cries, her chest heaving up and down as her skin was covered in goosebumps. 

Vernon crawled over her to face the assassin, kissing her body on his way up. She could taste herself on his tongue as he kissed her hungrily, his body waiting to enter hers, but he knew that she wasn't ready yet, for the high that still hadn't finished blurred her mind, and she lazily kissed back as she tried to catch her breath. 'That was amazing...' she whispered against his lips, her hands running down his back to caress his skin. He shuddered at her touch and was surprised at how soft her palms were. He had expected them to be much rougher judging by how she could climb a building within seconds, but the well-treated leather she always more must've been more luxurious than he ever thought, since it had left her hands unaffected. He pulled back from her mouth, resting his forehead against hers as they looked into each other's eyes, unable to speak. (Y/n) was the one to break the silence, her hands pressing against the commander's chest. 'My turn now, darling.' she whispered, and for a moment Vernon was confused until he realized what she meant, and his knees weakened instantly as he did as he was told, sitting up before laying down on the blanket, (Y/n) straddling his hips. Her body was shimmering in the light of the candles now she was towering above him, her body on top of his. She sat down on the lower part of his stomach, the feel of her wet folds against his skin driving him crazy. Vernon could see where his saliva had stained her skin on the spots where he had kissed her, the bruises in her neck accentuated by the soft light of the small flames around them. (Y/n) had started to lean down, her lips sucking at the skin of his neck, his hands slowly reaching for the back of her head, stroking her hair lovingly as he closed his eyes, his chapped lips slightly parted as he focused on the feel of her tongue, his heart fluttering at the thought of that same mouth on his manhood. '(Y/n)...' he sighed, his breath becoming uneven as he felt her breasts press against his chest. 'Hm, Vernon, let me take care of you.'

She moved to sit between his legs, her head dipping down to playfully bite the bulge that was visible through his trousers. He grunted immediately at her teasing, the painful strain against his underwear driving him mad. 'It looks like I am not the only one that was completely ready for this...' the assassin muttered, finally freeing the commander's pants. Vernon sighed, not able to wait for what she was going to do, his eyes settled upon her face that had taken a rather naughty expression, which made his stomach spin. With slight effort she took off his underwear, his cock springing free as a relieved sound left Vernon's lips. 'Look what we have here...' (Y/n) uttered, a light laugh leaving her lips as she laid down on her belly, gazing upon his length as he looked at her with eyes as big as saucers. He didn't want to miss a second from this what was to come, from how she chewed on her lip as her widened pupils wandered over how he was already glistening. (Y/n) took Vernon's manhood carefully in her hand, the commander immediately gritting his teeth as she spread the precum that came from his tip all over the base of his cock, moistening it. Her touch was the most light but yet so intense, this he had never felt before. It was far from when he touched himself at the thought of her, it was as if her hand was made to fit around him, pumping him up and down as she was doing right now, and it was as if the sound that Vernon made was only able to come from him because (Y/n) was there. Carefully, the assassin took his tip into her mouth, sucking on it softly to get a reaction out of Vernon. Said man's hands had reached for her head and buried themselves in her (h/c) locks, tangling them immediately but neither of them minded that fact. (Y/n) could feel veins throbbing on his base already as she moved down to swirl her tongue around his cock, taking it in her mouth even deeper. '(Y/n)...' Vernon moaned, his back arching as her head moved up and down at the feel of her. Her mouth was so warm on him and with the taste of her still lingering on his tongue, the commander groaned loudly. (Y/n) smiled, tasting the salty liquid that had started to drip already. She pressed several open mouthed kisses on his length before pressing her tongue on the sensitive spot under his shaft, Vernon's mouth forming an "O" as he forced his cock into her mouth again. He had never felt like this before, shivers running down his spine as the assassin hummed. He felt himself throb in her mouth and he knew that he was close, yet he didn't want to come yet. '(Y/n), pull back.' he demanded, trying to grit his teeth yet they almost clattered from the pleasure that she was giving him. As she leaned back with a gasp, her lips were still connected to his cock by a string of saliva, making her look even more irresistible than she already was. 

He knew that he didn't want to fuck her as he flipped her over onto the blanket again, grabbing a hold of her hips before pulling her closer. No, he wanted to  _make love_ to her, since that was so much more than senseless fucking. He wanted them to become one, he wanted to make her feel the way she deserved to feel. He wanted to pamper her her, to indulge her. That was his main goal tonight, that she would feel loved, wanted and protected. No words could describe what he felt, so he simply rubbed his tip against her folds, spreading her juices over her slit. (Y/n)'s hands rested on the ground, reaching for her breasts as his shaft hit her clitoris, her toes curling immediately. 'Are you ready for this?' Vernon softly asked, his eyes finding hers while his heart was about to burst. The assassin nodded, gasping as the commander slipped into her, their bodies fitting together like the pieces of a puzzle. The brunet started to thrust, slowly at first, taking in the feeling of (Y/n)'s walls around his cock, warm and wet, tight as if it was made just for him. He watched her reaction, her face twisting in a delicious way, her head lolling back as he sped up. She moaned his name, pinching her own nipples as the commander sped up, their bodies colliding with every thrust. Soon, his skin was covered in sweat, his member coated in her juices as he slipped in and out of her. (Y/n) swallowed thickly as her hand went between her thighs, fondling her clit. Vernon saw this, taking over the job from her by using his thumb, which felt more pleasurable to the assassin. Even her wildest fantasies hadn't imagined that sex with Vernon would be so intense, his hips rolling into hers swiftly as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the forest. As Vernon leaned down to kiss her, he hit that one particular spot that made her see stars. She moaned out loudly, the feeling of an upcoming orgasm approaching at godspeed. (Y/n) hooked her legs around his hips, her teeth nipping at his lip while he slid in even deeper. He was throbbing now, his cock swollen and about to spill, for (Y/n) was feeling so much better than his mind had ever thought she would feel. He groaned against her lips, drawing air from them before moving to her neck, wanting to kiss it, but his hitching breath simply didn't let him. '(Y/n)... Shit, (Y/n)!' She only responded with a long moan. He inhaled the scent of sex and her sweat, his thrusts speeding up as he felt himself twitch inside of her. 'Vernon, I am going to...' The assassin couldn't finish her sentence, her back arching and her muscles tensing as she released onto his cock, her walls clamping around it as if it was their last lifeline, her legs shuddering in pleasure as she moaned. Vernon gulped, the feeling of her cumming on him and the warmth she brought shattering the knot in his stomach to a thousand pieces and he spilled into her, emptying himself as he grunted loudly, holding onto her. '(Y/n)...!' he moaned, pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck. He had filled her completely, pulling out his now limp penis out of her, their mixed juices smeared all over it. (Y/n) was trying to catch her breath, her eyes closed as her body still trembled from the intensity that Vernon had brought her.

He rolled off her, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he wrapped an arm around her figure, pulling her into him. The heat that radiated from their bodies kept each other warm as they stared up to the sky, trying to catch a sight of the stars that were above them. They were quiet, just listening to each other's breathing, cuddled up closely. (Y/n)'s fingers roamed through the soft hairs upon Vernon's chest, making him smile. 'I love you.' he muttered, his voice sincere and warm. (Y/n) grinned, resting her head against his chest, pressing a gentle kiss on his collarbone. 'I love you, too.' The assassin suddenly knew that she did. She wasn't only in love with him anymore, but she also dared to take the next step and love him. Vernon's fingers stroked her (h/c) strands as his eyes fondly looked at her, seeing the exhaustion that took her over. 'We should go back to camp.' the woman uttered, closing her eyes. The commander chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss upon her temple. 'Yes, dear. That we do.'


	28. Chapter 28

The morning after was far from peaceful. Even though the night had been eventful and full of warmth and promises, work had to continue like it had before. The day of the assassination approached quicker than anyone had realized until now and it slightly scared (Y/n), how she would be able to completely make sure that this Order that she had created would succeed in their task. If it failed, they would all be done for, and she knew it. (Y/n) was sitting on Vernon's desk, her legs swaying over the corner of the table as she gazed down at the piece of parchment in her hand, all names of the members scribbled on it with loose letters. It was difficult to assign names to all of them and to connect the right person to the right job. Assassin Nightingale was far from sure, so there had to be another way to find out who was able to do what. At the pace the training was going so far, they would never be able to finish it on time, and (Y/n) just couldn't rely on a few clumsy soldiers that were barely able to handle a dagger, let alone the fact that none of them probably knew how to thrust it into someone's throat without any loose ends remaining. Sure, anyone could end one's life, but it was the way that they did it which made them assassins or not. The rules were not as simple as it seemed and the Blue Stripes couldn't permit any mistakes.

'Hey.' The commander entered the room, a small smile on his face. She looked up from her work, letting out a nervous laugh. 'Hi.' He approached her, halting next to her to press a kiss upon her cheek and look over her shoulder to what she was writing. 'I've been thinking about last night.' he uttered, brushing a strand of her hair from her face to admire his handiwork that was left behind in her neck, purple bruises that nearly couldn't be covered. (Y/n) scoffed and swatted his hand away. 'Me too. But work must go on.' She tensed as she felt Vernon's hand on her lower back. 'Relax, darling... Last night you seemed so happy, don't let that slip away from you now.' His palms moved up to her shoulders, massaging them for a few moments. (Y/n) closed her eyes, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. 'I miss the killing.' she suddenly confessed, turning to face the commander. Vernon sucked in air between his teeth, pondering for a second. 'I can get you some jobs that involve killing, if you wish.'   
'I could show the Order what it really is to be an assassin. Let them watch me from above while I take care of a camp full of Redenians.'   
'One of my lookouts reported back to me with the message that there is a camp full of Scoia'tael nearby. Not that I care about those non-humans anymore, but I wouldn't mind if you wiped them out anyways.' Roche told her, his mouth curling upwards in a smile as he saw the change of expression in her face.   
'Really? You give me permission to do so?'  
'Go ahead. Take those soldiers on a nice little field trip. It's east from here, not too far, I think half an hour or so.'  
(Y/n) smiled, hopping off the desk before pressing a chaste kiss onto his lips. 'Thanks, dear.' Vernon's heart fluttered at the nickname. 'No problem, (Y/n). I'm glad to be of help.'  
She winked at him and left the study, closing the door behind her. 'Order, gather around!' she spoke, said members quickly making their way to her.  
'We will be getting our outfits today, yeah?' Ruldoph exclaimed, excitedly rubbing his hands together like a child that had just been told that he could pick a treat in a shop full of sweets. The assassin shook her head, at least three of the five people around her pouting. 'I was so looking forward to that!' Serge mumbled, sulking. 'There has been a change of plans. I will be taking you with me on a small quest to end an entire camp full of Scoia'tael. I got permission from Roche to bring you along. Do what I say and all will be fine. It's thirty minutes from here, so we will be traveling by foot. Through the trees, to be exact. Be cautious though, those non-humans roam the foliage on their own and are dangerous to deal with if you respond too late.'  
'Through the trees? I can't even jump from branch to branch, let alone from tree to tree!'  
(Y/n) stared blankly at Serge, whose jaw had dropped.  
'Yes. You heard me right. Now, let's go.'  
  
~  
  
Even though Vernon had said it was half an hour away, it took double the time. The soldiers of the Order were way slower than the assassin, but she was patient as they still had to learn. However, when they halted just a few feet away from the camp, they became nervous. 'What if something bad happens?' Ves shivered, swallowing thickly as the cautious eyes of one of the Scoia'tael scanned the forest. 'Trust me, nothing will happen. And if so, if someone dies here today, they just weren't fit for the job anyways.' (Y/n) commented in a hushed whisper, pulling her hood over her head. 'Now, stay here. Keep your guard up and follow me from above. Watch how I deal with this. It is twenty against one and doable.'  
  
The assassin flung herself out of the tree, right on top of the non-human, her palm covering the cry that was leaving his lips. He squirmed, but her body on top of his was too strong to fight, her foot on his ankle and her knee pressing against his abdomen painfully. With a swift movement, she thrust her free hand forward, unsheathing her hidden blade as she let it slip into the throat of the Scoia'tael. The unlucky man's eyes widened in fear and pain. Blood seeped out of the wound as (Y/n) retracted the blade. As his attempts to fight her faltered and his chest stopped rising up and down, a wicked grin spreading over the assassin's features as the adrenaline shot through her body. How she had missed taking the life of pathetic beings. Then she heard it, the sound of an arrow being lined up. Behind her, she could sense the presence of one of those damned archers. It took her a split second to spin around, the throwing knife leaving her gloved hand, splitting the arrow that was hovering towards her in half. The blade buried itself deep between into her attackers skull, said man falling to his knees, the final noises of a struggle to fight for his life escaping him.

Above (Y/n), the soldiers sat, surprised, horrified even. This is how (Y/n) worked and even though they had heard the stories, seeing her in action was a whole different thing. For a moment, her eyes flickered up to them, her head nodding towards the place the bolted towards soon after. Rushing as fast as they could towards a spot where they could see her, they were gawking as she was quietly taking down one man after the other,  experienced hands handling the knives and hidden blade, even the weapons that dead Scoia'tael around her had dropped. The sounds of war and battle echoed through the forest, and it slightly scared them. If they were to be not even half as good as she was, they had lots of work to do. 

One of the enemies camp hadn't picked up on (Y/n) being there yet as he just left her tent with a freshly strung bow. The assassin crouched down behind a barrel, peeking around the corner. A shrill whistle left her lips to grab the Scoia'tael's attention, her eyes quickly scanning the area. 'Who goes there? Show yourself!' An arrow was placed against the base of the bow, the notch pulled over the bowstring. Cautious footsteps towards (Y/n). The Order was holding their breath. As the woman reached the barrel, (Y/n) burst out from behind the corner, pulling the Scoia'tael towards her, covering her mouth while her blade slipped into her gullet before she forced the woman behind her, her heavy limp body out of sight for whoever could come from the tent. 'That must be all of them.' Walter cooed, his eyes glued to the assassin under them. Suddenly, the sound of an arrow piercing the tree next to them startled them. 'Not all of them!' Ves exclaimed, pointing at two of the Scoia'tael, who were lining up their arrows after they had spotted the Order lurking in the trees. 'What now?!' 'Now we fight!' Rudolph barked, unsheathing his sword before swing himself out of the tree.   
However, his foot missed the branch he was supposed to land on, his toes slipping on the tree bark, a cry leaving his lips as he grabbed a hold of the first thing he found, a thin stick that was barely able to carry his weight. 'Rudolph!' Ves shouted, catching the attention of (Y/n), who rushed towards the scene. 'What the fuck happened here!' The branch Rudolph was holding onto made a dangerous noise. It snapped, and in a split second the assassin reacted, holding out her arms in an attempt to catch him. Of course, his body was too heavy, but when he fell feet-down into her arms, she kept him from falling completely over. A heavy grunt left his lips as his ankles collided with the forest ground, spraining them instantly. 'Go! Fight!' (Y/n) shouted, guiding Rudolph to sit against the tree. 'Fucking hell!' he cried out, his teeth gritting as his feet looked distorted. 'I think I am not the one for killing or jumping.' His blue eyes went up to watch Ves and Serge take on the Scoia'tael, Victor fruitlessly trying to throw knives into the archers, Walter lining up from above before he jumped out of the tree on top of one of the men, who easily shrugged him off again.

After a few minutes of fighting, (Y/n) watching from a distance, her hands folded on her back, Rudolph spoke up. 'What are you doing? Help them!'  
The assassin shook her head. 'Nothing of that. Make them prove themselves. But I swear, if they're going to cheer--'  
'I killed him!!' Serge exclaimed, jumping up and down on the branch where the final Scoia'tael had collapsed. 'I got him!'  
(Y/n) facepalmed, shaking her head in disbelief. 'Really, if it goes like this on the real job... We should get back to camp.'


	29. Chapter 29

Rudolph groaned as (Y/n) tightly wrapped the bandage around his ankle, not careful in the slightest.  
'Could you be any more harsh?'  
For a moment, the assassin looked up, frowning before tugging even harder at the linen cloth, making the soldier yelp in pain.   
'I didn't mean it as a challenge!'  
'You've been careless, Rudolph.' (Y/n) spoke, 'As if my training didn't help you at all. I don't want you out on the roofs. It's not fit for you.'  
Rudolph blinked a few times, shaking his head as he tried to stand up, only to be pushed back by the assassin. 'Don't stand.' she commanded, 'It will only slow the healing process.'  
'But I want to be out in the field!' he exclaimed, eyes filling with confusion.  
'Oh, you will be, don't you worry about that. Just not up high.'  
(Y/n) crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the soldier in front of her.   
  
'You will be Raven.' she spoke, startling Rudolph for a few moments. 'Raven?' he responded, raising an eyebrow. (Y/n) paced to the other side of the room, folding her hands on her back. 'Raven, you will be forming a pact with Radovid. You will gain his trust, pry loose his secrets and quietly betray him later on. Do not kill him, or everything will fail. Do I make myself clear?' No answer, just Rudolph gawking at the assassin. 'Do I make myself clear?' (Y/n) repeated, expecting a response. She got a small nod from the soldier. 'Now, rest. You will need it. I want you to heal as fast as possible, or you'll have to try to get to Radovid with bound ankles, that can be nothing else but painful.'  
(Y/n) turned to the door, about to leave, but was met with four faces, hope gleaming on them.  
'How did we do today, (Y/n)?'  
'Are we getting our names today, too?'  
She simply brushed past them, holding up a hand as a sign that they shouldn't follow her. Her footsteps were silent against the ground,  her tread light as she escaped the Hideout to get some fresh air. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes, the rain of the autumn weather trickling down on her face softly. The day of the assassination was so close, yet it seemed so far away. However, if those soldiers were to be assassins, there was a long way to go. (Y/n) wasn't even sure if it was possible to achieve the goal that was in front of her own eyes. Perhaps she had overestimated the skill of the soldiers of the Blue Stripes. Sure, they could handle a sword and finish off some enemies, but what was there really to tell about their abilities to be stealthy, to steal and to finish off silently? They were rough, not elegant like she was. Heavy weight instead of light as a feater, loud breaths as they were running instead of the silent exhales that would leave her as she was rushing. They weren't built for it, they weren't born for it, and (Y/n) had trouble accepting that. She walked across the creek, kicking a pebble into the water. She halted, watching it sink and settle itself upon the bottom. Blankly, she stared at it. If she had chosen to stay with the Nightingales, where would she be right now? Would Radovid's head be on a spike already? That one thing didn't change ever since she had joined the Blue Stripes. Both them and Nilfgaard loathed the mad king. It was purely a matter of time when said man would end up at one's blade. The question wasn't  _if_ it was going to happen, but  _when_. (Y/n) rubbed her forehead, pinching the bridge of her nose. What was to come of the Order of the Fowls? Was is worth it to carry on, or just let it go and try to end the king on himself, hoping for the best and that his guard was down just enough? The assassin had been so close last time, all on her own. What did she need all the others for? Distraction? Insurance for the mission to be successful? And what would happen when it would all be over? Would they continue to exist? It nagged at the back of her mind, her legs moving again as they carried her across the creek.

~

Vernon Roche sat in his office, as often. In front of him, placed on top of the desk, was Radovid's crown. The commanders hands were folded under his chin, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the king's headgear. A few months ago, he would've frowned if someone told him that he would have the expensive golden headdress from the madman in his possession soon. If it weren't for (Y/n), they wouldn't even be halfway to that crown. Honestly, Vernon often pondered if they would've given up on killing the king after their own assassin died. What purpose did an assassin have from the moment Radovid was killed? Of course, he could ask from (Y/n) to slay Nilfgaard so he could take the city of Novigrad, but he did not see the value in this, nor did he want her to force to end her old employer, so to say. A smile spread over his lips for a moment. Look at me, he thought, the commander of the Blue Stripes in love with an ex-assassin of Nilfgaard. He must look like an idiot to some as he sat there, the corners of his mouth turned upwards as his mind trailed to her. Suddenly, that look of joy fell. Would (Y/n) feel needed once Radovid was dead? Would she even stay, or would she leave again, finding a new job that involved murder? The commander rubbed his eyes as an emotion he had not felt before about (Y/n) seeped into his mind. It was fear. Fear she would leave him behind, wanting to do her work, fear he would end up like Jacob, her hidden blade slipping between his ribs. He shook his head, trying to shrug the thought off. (Y/n) wouldn't do that, especially not since last night. How he had enjoyed how she felt, so warm and tight until-- Yes, he loved her. But at the same time, he feared that he had lost her even though nothing bad had happened yet.

And then, for a moment, his thoughts wandered back to that one night (Y/n) was crying on her bed, her fingers playing with that beautiful ring that she wore around her neck as if it were a pendant. The engagement ring Jacob had wanted to give to her. The sudden nagging in the pit of his stomach started again, more intense this time as he gritted his teeth. Why was he responding like this, to a long dead lover of her, who would never be able to come near her again? Jacob loved her, and damn sure he did. Was he afraid that (Y/n) thought that he loved her less than Jacob did? Vernon's hands balled to fists as he kept staring at the crown. It was too soon, they had known each other for such a short amount of time and yet he felt the want to do so. But he had to calm himself down, for it wasn't reasonable. It was a silly thing, this phenomenon called love, and the commander knew that he had still much to learn.


	30. Chapter 30

The room was silent apart from the sound of leather being pulled and pushed into place, belts being buckled and ties being laced up tightly. Gasps left the throats of the soldiers of the Order, completely in awe of what had become of their brand new armor. It was absolutely gorgeous in their eyes, the forged outfits perfect fits for them as they tried it on, moving their limbs around in it to feel what movements were like. Of course it was nothing compared to (Y/n)’s armor, but it was comfortable and sturdy nevertheless.  
‘Care to try it out?’ (Y/n) spoke, putting her hands on her hips as she faced the members of the Order. They nodded with glee, more than happy to run in it. Rudolph however pouted, his ankles still too weak to run with. A few days had passed since that little incident and the man was healing, but he was impatient as well, something that (Y/n) not truly liked about the soldier. Even though he had been already assigned to his name as Raven and could spend his time much better by looking into the matter of infiltrating the system of Radovid in order to continue their mission, he chose to complain instead, and it annoyed the assassin till no end.  
‘You can spend your time so much better, Rudolph.’ she cooed as they watched the others run around the parkour, swinging themselves off barrels, balancing over logs and leaping into the hay pile. The blonde man shook his head, curls dancing as he did. ‘I can’t.’ (Y/n) gazed at him, narrowing her eyes. ‘Are you even taking this job seriously, or do I have to pick someone else for the matter?’ His shoulders tensed and she knew that she had hit the right sensitive snare to trigger him. ‘I’ll be working on it right away.’ he uttered, stumbling away on his injured feet.

‘You were right, (Y/n)!’ Ves was gleaming with joy as she halted in front of the assassin, panting heavily as her eyes shimmered in joy. ‘This is way more comfortable than what I was wearing, not to mention more covering and that is especially useful. With my previous armor, I used to scratch myself on sticks occasionally as we rushed through the forest. Now, not a single sting of any wounds!’ (Y/n) smiled, patting her on the shoulder, feeling how truly cheap the attire was really, but she kept quiet about it. It wasn’t her fault that they couldn’t afford armor forged by the Nilfgaardian master craftsmen. ‘I am glad that you like it, bimbo.’ (Y/n) spoke, pulling Ves’ hood over her head to look at the coverage.  
‘Hm…’  
‘Something wrong, (Y/n)?’ Ves’ eyes flickered to the bruises in (Y/n)’s neck for a moment as the assassin was standing close right now, and even though she couldn’t fight the smirk that was growing on her face, for now the second-in-charge kept her mouth shut.  
She shook her head, pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth. It wasn’t quite right, but she didn’t mention it. Mrs Olson’s hands were growing old after all, she thought.  
‘Those are some fancy purple marks you have on your skin right there.’ Ves cooed, wiggling her eyebrows as she noticed how flustered (Y/n) had become. ‘Where did you get them? From a certain source around here, or something like that?’   
‘Shut up.’ (Y/n) hissed, blushing as she tried to cover up her neck by pulling over her hood.  
The assassin felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.  
‘Hey, (Y/n), the commander wants to see you.’ Her heart jumped in her chest, but she tried not to make it obvious. ‘Right, thank you.’ she said to the soldier, who simply nodded before taking off. ‘Train at will, I will be back later.’

She didn’t bother knocking, rushing inside to find Vernon, sitting at his desk, skipping through some paperwork. ‘(Y/n), dear, have a seat.’ A bit warily, she approached him, sitting down on the chair opposite of him. ‘You wanted to speak to me.’ she muttered, feeling her cheeks heat up as his hand reached out to touch hers, that was resting on top of the table. ‘Ah, yes, a bit of a work meeting, or so to call it. Tell me, how are things progressing?’ (Y/n) folded her hands in front of her, inhaling deeply. ‘Not as fast as I wish them to go. They could go so much faster but I tend to forget that your men aren’t born killers.’   
Vernon hummed, unsure for a split second if it was an insult or not, but he reminded himself of the fact that it might seem odd to (Y/n) that not every soldier had the potential to be as stealthy as she strived the members of the Order to be.  
‘What happens after the assassination? Do you want us to carry on with the work, or will you just let the members of the Order into the normal training again? If the Order has to continue, I will need those five to be more attentive, be more serious. It is as if they treat it like a damn game. I don’t want them to treat it like a damn game.’ She leaned towards him on her elbows, maintaining eye contact for as long as she could. ‘Are you saying that those soldiers aren’t good enough?’ Vernon’s voice didn’t sound angry, instead concerned. ‘Not at the moment, no. They are barely able to jump from tree to tree, let alone they are able to be assassins. What I can give them is nothing compared to a lifetime of training by the greatest of the bloodline. Inbred killing machines. We are overestimating them.’   
Roche rubbed his neck, gazing at the woman in front of him. ‘We might not need assassins as skilful as you want them to be. Isn’t a simple distraction enough? You nearly managed to kill Radovid on your own, if the members of the Order are just acting well enough to be seen as a threat, it might serve just as a distraction so you can take advantage of the situation.’   
(Y/n) nodded sharply, her chair scraping against the stone floor as she shoved it backwards in order to stand up.   
‘Would you like to drink something together this evening?’   
The assassin blinked a few times at the proposal of the commander. ‘Honestly, I wanted to sleep in early tonight. I want to take the Order on a little training at sunrise.’ Vernon nodded, pursing his lips, but he couldn’t supress the disappointed look that came over his features. ‘Fair enough, dear. Business, eh?’ She smiled. ‘Business.’ Instead of leaving the study, (Y/n) walked around the desk, embracing Vernon from behind, who was still seated. ‘We can always get that drink later. Just the two of us, in the forest, as we sit on a blanket surrounded by Nightshade flowers under a starry night sky.’ she whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss underneath it. ‘I agree with that, dear.’ Vernon spoke as he reached up to touch her cheek, stroking it for a second. ‘Now, go to sleep. You will need your rest.’   
‘And so do you.’ (Y/n) uttered, kissing him shortly on the lips before leaving the office with a gentle sway of her hips. Of course, the commander couldn’t not notice.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Despite the resentful and irritated looks (Y/n) got, she still managed to get all the members of the Order into their brand new armor at four in the night. It was cold out, and four sleepy heads stared at her, not amused in the slightest. Rudolph had the privilege to stay behind because of his sprained ankles, 'What's this all about? My bed was so nice and warm!'   
Ves squinted in an attempt to see in the complete darkness. 'Why are we even here?' she spoke, shivering despite the warm attire she wore.  
'I am going to sketch you a situation. You've just been called to arms at three in the night. Nearby, one of your targets has been sighted.' (Y/n) began, hood pulled over her head so her face was shadowed, the only visible part of it her mouth that was moving as she spoke, tiny puffs of warm air appearing when she exhaled. 'He is heavily guarded, surrounded by large, strong men that have had years of training. You're horribly outnumbered and all on your own. However, fate seems to be on your good side this night, and your target has to go for a pee. He stands behind that rock over there to shield himself from any onlookers as he does his business. The only way to get there, however, is by those thin branches that are hanging here. My question is, how do you handle this? Are you able to see those steps even though its completely dark, with no stars covering the sky and the moon behind the clouds? Since you lot do not have the ability of the Eagle Vision, darkness will be another enemy to you.'  
  
The members of the Order were silent for a few moments, not sure how to react. Serge spoke up first. 'Those branches will never hold me. I am way too heavy.' He patted his belly in an attempt to make that statement even stronger. 'If you're an assassin, no branch must be too thin.' Ves cleared her throat. 'Say, that Eagle Vision you just mentioned. What's that?' (Y/n) pushed down her hood, taking in a sharp breath as the cold night air tickled her (s/c) cheeks. 'It's an ability the best assassins use to see and lock on targets. We can focus on bad or good people in particular, making it easier to follow them around even if we cannot stand close to them.'   
'Will we get that Vision too?' Walter asked, a hint of excitement audible in this voice.  
'It's not something you can get. It's something you must develop. It's not some kind of magic trick. Purely... Practice. But never mind, now you must focus on the branches. Can you see them? Move across them? Are you able to do this without stumbling?' Victor rubbed his hands together. 'I want to go first,' he cooed, very sure about himself, 'let me through, please!' He hopped onto the first branch with nearly taking effort, but to (Y/n) this was no more than pure luck. The stem was thicker than the ones of the other sticks, and even though Victor seemed like a lightweight, she was not sure that he would make it. One, two branches and the man had started to wobble dangerously. Three. Now it became very risky, the ground underneath littered with tiny rocks that could have sharp edges in the worst case. The branches were bent downward carefully, nearly breaking under his weight. (Y/n) shook her head, pressing her lips into a tight line. 'Be careful.' the assassin uttered, nearly startling the soldier that was concentrating as good as he could. He hopped once again, a larger gap between the branches this time, and he had to adjust his footing pretty quickly before he fell down. If he had fallen now, chances were that he had been impaled by stone. Three more hops and he was on the other side, so he had to concentrate right now.  
  
With a big jump, he launched himself to the other branch, his arms supporting him to keep balance. 'Fuck, this is more difficult than it seems.' Victor took a deep breath, rushing through the rest of it. However, as his foot hit the surface of the rock on the other side, he slipped, nearly falling as the assassin flung herself to the side where Victor had lost his grip on solid ground. He was barely able to grab the ledge he had been meaning to stand on, the leather of his new gloves straining against his fingers as he struggled to keep himself up in this unnatural position. The assassin grabbed his wrist, pulling him up quickly until he had enough grip to stand up by himself. 'Thank you.' he sighed, brushing down his attire before exhaling deeply. Victor straightened his back, smirking at the ones that were left on the other side. (Y/n) wasn't truly impressed, so it seemed, even though the others were giving Victor a small applause, she crossed her arms. 'That was far from quick enough. In the time you took to get to the other side, your target could've take a shit thrice, do a backflip, learn another language and still have enough time to get away.' she cooed, shaking her head. 'You need to be more agile, even at night. Especially at night, I must say, even though it's dark outside, people tend to be more cautious. The sound of the birds won't cloak your eventual noises, every rustle can cause awareness and even suspicion.' (Y/n) spun around to look at the rock they were standing on, gazing down at the place where the imaginary target had been standing. 'The person you needed to kill was standing right here. How would you have done this?' Victor narrowed his eyes, slightly tilting his head. 'From above, of course.'  
'How high is the risk you'll hit the rock when you jump down?'   
Victor pondered for a moment. 'Pretty high, if I don't watch out.'   
'Indeed, so--' (Y/n) halted in the middle of her sentence as she looked up, surprised to find Walters presence with them. 'Oh, hello. How did you get here? I didn't hear you.' The man smiled. 'Does that mean I am good at this?' The assassin grinned, putting a firm hand on his shoulder to pat it. 'You did great indeed. Now, how would you handle this situation?' She pointed at the ground. 'I would wait until he walks away, then take the height of the rock to my advantage to make speed mid-air and collide with him as soon as he is at the right spot.'   
(Y/n) nodded, folding her hands on her back. 'Okay. Care to explain?'   
Walter pulled down his hood before dragging a hand through his hair, scratching his chin afterwards.   
'Well, you need to make speed and move into the right position if you want to kill someone from above, right? If someone is too close to the wall, you cannot jump onto them properly.' The group was silent, all gazing towards the assassin, that was looking at the sky right now, her (e/c) eyes narrowed as if she was thinking very deeply. 'Walter.' she spoke before cracking a small smile. 'You will be Owl.' Excited mutters from the four soldiers, discussing what just had happened.  
'When will we get our names?' Ves exclaimed.  
'I want to be something important!' Serge said.  
'Every role is important!' Ves butted, crossing her arms.  
'But I want to do something where I have to kill people!'   
'Don't we all? Isn't it the whole point of being an assassin?'   
'But not all of the roles will include murdering! I--'  
'Stop bickering!' (Y/n) interrupted Serge and Ves, frowning. 'Stay professional. Murdering and assassinating are not the same.'  
'But you need to murder someone, right?'  
'Murdering is when a person is killed often by personal reasons, like greed, love, anger... Assassinating is eliminating an important person, a king, a duke, a key role in a society or army. The difference is of the essence. Now, let us return to camp. Your names will be given later on. Be patient, even if we need to hurry.'   
  
The five returned to camp in silence, no one daring to let a single word sound anymore into the cold night.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING : Contains graphic explicit sexual content, if you do not like it, do not read it!

 

The commander grunted, his eyes shutting tightly as he buried his hands in her hair. (Y/n) smirked, her mouth around Vernon's cock as she took in his length completely until she felt a little patch of dark pubic hair tickling her nose, her gagging reflex butting in as she tried to take him even more. She pulled back, gasping for air as strings of saliva connected her lips to his glistening member, which was throbbing in anticipation. Roche was sitting there, wide eyed as he gazed upon her beauty, how her (h/c) locks were a mess because of his clawing fingers that had been pushing her down on his cock.   
(Y/n) licked across his length, halting at the tip to press her tongue against the soft spot right underneath it, making the commander's legs tremble in pleasure. 'Fuck, (Y/n), please, go on.' Her tongue slid against the shaft, gathering the sperm that had been leaking out of the slit, tasting the salty liquid. (Y/n)'s lips locked around his tip, sucking on it harshly to get a reaction out of the man in front of her. Vernon's hands gripped the desk, his nails tightly digging into the wood as his hips slightly lifted themselves from the chair. 'By the gods... Yes!' Her hand started stroking up and down the base whilst her mouth was still taking care of his shaft. She felt the veins on his cock throb underneath her touch. He was close, and they both sensed that fact, the assassin knew by the slight salty taste that had started to ooze from Roche's tip more and more, and the commander knew it by the tightening in the pit of his stomach.   
Just as he was about to spill his seed in her mouth, he grabbed her wrists. 'Stop... Stop, darling.' he ordered, causing (Y/n) to look confused. 'What on earth is the matter, love?' her finger pushed a bit of precum that had leaked from her corner of her lips back in, making Vernon shiver in a good way. 'Come here.' he said, pulling her onto his lap, careful as he forced her to stand up that her head wouldn't hit the desk she was sitting underneath. His fingers pushed down her pants alongside her underwear, revealing her dripping core.   
'Let us try to do this quick today. I'd love to take some more time for this, but...'  
'Business.' (Y/n) breathed as she eased herself down onto his cock, her hands gripping his shoulders.  
'Once this all is over,' Vernon began, 'I am going to take you onto a short vacation somewhere, where I will make love to you for entire days.'   
'I'll keep you to that.' the assassin breathed, shifting on his lap as he started to move. 'Now, let's just enjoy this little moment.'  
Her fingers wrapped themselves around his armor, tugging at it as she started rolling her hips.  
  
(Y/n) was happy that she had put a " _D_ _o not disturb"_ sign onto the door before she had come into the office half an hour ago. Of course the first intention had been to discuss work, yet things had gotten pretty out of hand, and the commander had been sitting there looking so appealing that she couldn't help herself. She had knelt down in front of him, practically ripping off his pants, wanting to suck him dry. Fortunately, Vernon had the same idea. The commanders hands now wrapped around her waist, guiding her up and down his length, pleasure forming between the both of them as her mouth connected to his into a passionate kiss. The sound of his bare skin slapping against hers seemed way too loud, probably alerting any soldier that was present in the nearby room, however, Vernon didn't seem to mind at all. Instead, he grabbed (Y/n)'s ass, slamming her down onto him even louder than it already was going. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue dragging against his bottom lip as his teeth nipped at hers, a low chuckle escaping him as her warm core clamped itself around the base of his cock. 'Make some noise for me, let them know to whom you belong.' he uttered, moving to suck on her neck whilst his thrusts had intensified. (Y/n) knew those intentions and she was more than happy to oblige, moving her hips with his to create even more friction. A loud grunt left the commanders throat as she started moving in circular motions, the lower part of his stomach occasionally grazing against her clitoris. One hand around her, Vernon's other hand went down to fiddle with the bud of nerves that was desperate for more. 'Fuck, Vernon, fuck!' (Y/n) cursed, fighting the urge to ride him rapidly until her orgasm. She wanted this to last as long as he did. His hand was slick with her juices now and he brought up his fingers to lick across the skin in order to get a taste again, something he had been longing to have on his tongue for days. 'Aren't you a naughty girl.' the commander lowly cooed, his hand moving down to rub against her clit again. It was throbbing now as he slithered his thumb around it, the rough crevices on his fingertip creating even more pleasure for the assassin, that was moaning out now. 'Yes, dearest, make some sound.' Vernon breathed, taking a hold of (Y/n)'s waist now, starting to lift her up and down with force now.   
  
Lucky for him she was a lightweight, making it easier for him to slip in and out of her drenched pussy without his arms becoming tired. She moaned and he wanted her to come onto him, but at the angle that this was going, he knew that her orgasm couldn't be as heart-shattering as he wanted it to be. Stopping his motions all of a sudden, a sound of agony left the assassin, her (e/c) eyes scanning his face for a sign that she had done something wrong. He lifted her off his lap for a moment, standing up so she was trapped between his body and the desk now. His arms moved down to shove a few piles of work off the table, papers and parchment fluttering around the room as it collided with the floor. He grabbed her hips, picking her up to place her upon the oaken surface of the desk. A smile spread over (Y/n)'s lips as she knew what he wanted to do now, Vernon's hands pinning hers above her head as he bent over her, guiding the tip of his cock towards her entrance. He entered her again, a sigh leaving both of them as the pleasure that had been denied a few moments ago was all tight in their stomachs again, ready to become undone right here and now. Roche started pounding into her mercilessly, his thrusts quicker than they had ever been today. (Y/n) moaned, her face twisting, which was a gorgeous sight to see. Her legs hooked around his hips and the commander's cock brushed against her g-spot, but Roche swore he slid in even deeper. Engulfed by her warmth, his member had started to twitch, cum oozing out of the tip again. (Y/n) felt this too, moaning as the commander spilled his seed in her, warmth spreading through her lower abdomen. Vernon started fingering her clit again, making her arch her back before she came. And she came hard, very hard. Her body was quivering in pleasure as the commander felt her juices wash over his length. With a few more thrusts to make sure every second of her high had been there, he slipped out of her, tugging himself back into his pants quickly before kneeling down between her legs, licking across her leaking core a few times to clean up the mess they had made. (Y/n) was still laying there, entirely sprawled out on top of the table, her chest heavily rising up and down as she tried to catch her breath. 'What about the afterglow...' she sighed as Vernon pulled back from her, swallowing every drip of her juices that he had caught. 'I wish we could spend more time with that, (Y/n). Sadly, we've got things to do right now.' (Y/n) pouted as she sat up, her hair messy as she pulled up her pants. She was aware of the slight wobble in her step as the feeling between her legs of intense pleasure hadn't died down yet. 'Why not do this more often?' Vernon grinned, wrapping his arms around her frame in a loving embrace. 'If there is a little time in my schedule, of course. We must do this more often, (Y/n). I need this every now and then.'  
'So do I.' the assassin answered, hugging back her lover.   
'Will I see you at dinner?' she nodded at the question, shifting out of the embrace. 'Of course. See you then.'  
A smirk spread over the commander's face as she left the office. Her (h/c) hair was still messy. 


	33. Chapter 33

'Your ankles did really heal well.' (Y/n) muttered as her gloved hands tugged at Rudolph's bare feet to see if everything still worked. Despite the joints being a bit stiff, everything seemed fine again.  
'What is the next plan?' the soldier cooed, slipping his feet into a pair of socks before putting on boots. 'The next plan is getting you as a soldier into the Redenian army. Listen closely. Your name is Leonard Berg, you are a well trained hunter because you had to protect your little sister Elizabeth when you were younger. Your dream is to fight for a free land so Elizabeth can live in peace since she is pregnant with her first child. Everything you do, you do for her. However, you will prove you are so strong that you will become one of Radovid's better men, picking up secrets when you are guarding him. Do whatever is necessary. You must even let them brand you if that is what they want. You should prove yourself to them and gain their trust. If you learn their secrets, you should scribble them down and...' The assassin beckoned him to walk with her outside. There, they halted and she brought her fingers to her mouth to whistle on them sharply. '...Attach them to Ilona's paw.' A tiny Nightingale landed on top of (Y/n)'s finger, chirping happily. Rudolph frowned.  
'What is that about? How did you do that?'  
(Y/n) smirked, tilting her head slightly as she caressed the brown feathers.  
'A little memento I brought from Nilfgaard. She never loses sight of me. The bird knows its mistress. We all had one of those, and I had the last.'  
The Nightingale didn't seem shy. 'He seems like a little clever fowl!' (Y/n) smiled, letting the bird hop onto Ruldoph's shoulder.  
'She is, you should get a little cage you can keep her in. Let her loose as soon as you're ready to send us some news back.'  
'Will they let me take her in?'  
'Perhaps if you tell them it is a little memory to your sister. No one knows of the Nightingale's birds, so it wouldn't breed suspicion.'  
The blonde nodded, folding his hands on his back.  
'When will I leave?'  
'Tonight.' His eyes widened. 'But I don't even know who everyone else will be!'   
'I will let you know soon enough. Be cautious, Raven.'

As the sun had lowered behind the horizon, Rudolph had mounted a horse, supplies attached to its saddle. Ilona was chirping loudly, a bit panicked as she saw her mistress closing the cage. 'Don't worry little bird, we will be together soon enough.' The other members of the Order had surrounded the Raven, and Roche was there as well. 'I put my full trust in you, so don't waste it.' he uttered at Rudolph, narrowing his eyes. (Y/n) stepped forward, handing him a little scroll which contained a bit of paper. 'Don't keep us waiting.' He pulled over his hood and nodded. 'Of course not, Master Assassin. I will not disappoint you.' (Y/n) hummed, patting the horse on the rear roughly to make it gallop away into the night.   
'Feels almost unreal, doesn't it?' Ves sighed, crossing her arms as they watched Rudolph leave.   
'I am sure that he will find their headquarters soon enough.' the assassin spoke, turning towards the remaining members.   
'Right, lads, lass, we have got some more work to do. Walter, you must train on your own for now. I've given you some exercises, I trust you will be able to do them well.'  
'Of course.'  
'To work.'   
Ves, Serge and Victor followed (Y/n) towards the training grounds. 'The remaining names. Mockingbird, Vulture and Magpie. Remember, time is short and we will need to do everything a bit quicker.' The master assassin explained the training schedule for the next six days: Day 1 and 4 were for practicing sneaking, running and hiding. Day 2 and 5 were meant to look how well everyone was at stealing things without notice. Day 3 and 6 would be completely dedicated to cleaning up corpses, or practicing dummies for now. The group was most happy to oblige, the day of the assassination coming closer and this of course stirred their excitement for action.  
  
(Y/n) just had to stand by and observe the Order, the soldiers not leaving her sight for a second. Every now and then she would check up on Walter, who was doing a great job by doing a blindfolded parkour nearly effortlessly at the end of the first day. It seemed that Ves definitely was cut out to sneak around and hide, the same thing not able to be said about Victor, who was rather stout for such a thing. The assassin doubted between Ves and Serge to get the name Mockingbird, but there were more chances for them to prove themselves. It gave the assassin only more time to think. Not only about the Order and the day Radovid would die, but also about her relationship with Vernon. It had changed her. It had changed her attitude, the way she thought about others, and she wasn't sure if it was for the better. She was in love, yes, but did she love him enough to set her purpose on the second place? When she was with Jacob, he always knew, urged her even to stay truthful to the Nightingale Gang, he respected her boundaries and priorities. Vernon didn't seem like the kind of man that would be like that. With him, it was all or nothing, even if it meant that (Y/n) had to renounce her calling, her birthright. Should he go that far to have her, to force her to become more like he wanted her to be?  
That, (Y/n) did not know.

Of course Roche did want her to stay loyal to her purpose, to her bloodline. With the new Brotherhood created within the Blue Stripes, the army had more potential to eventually take over the reign in the land. Not that Vernon saw himself on the throne, but the heir he wanted to see watch over the Continent, Anaïs La Valette. She was still a child, yes, but she would be a rightful ruler, and a strict one at that. In the ideal world, Vernon thought, Anaïs would reign, he himself would be the Grand Marshal of the army, (Y/n) as the Master Assassin leading a Brotherhood of the best of killers. Not inbred of course, he would not wish such a thing upon anyone. Roche wanted her to be herself and be happy once this was all over. But there was a long way ahead of them, he knew, but at the end of that way, the ultimate prize would be waiting for them.


	34. Chapter 34

Needless to say, Rudolph was rather nervous by how the Redenian soldiers responded to him approaching their army. It had taken a good day of asking around settlements, towns and farms but he had managed to find one of the Redenian camps, and the blond man was more than happy that he had at least taken a horse. He was fatigued of the long trip that had taken hours, riding through both cold rain and the last hot sun rays of the year. Even though it was autumn, the weather could be fickle. As he dismounted his steed, a few Redenian soldiers were staring at him warily, not trusting the man that walked towards them. 'What are you doing here, kid?' one of them barked, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword that was strapped to his hip. Rudolph swallowed thickly. 'My name is Leonard Berg. I am here to sign up to become a soldier.' For a moment, the soldiers were silent, looking at each other. Their attitude changed, as if they weren't used to boys joining the army anymore. 'Times are rough, kid. You cannot enroll in an army like it's some sort of sport club. A few months ago, our king was nearly murdered, so we need to be more careful. Thus, if you want to become a soldier, you should speak to King Radovid himself.' Rudolph scratched his chin, growing a bit nervous. 'Personally? Where will I find him?' He hoped that he didn't have to travel all through the heat again.  
'He should arrive here tonight. He has been on the run ever since the assassination attempt. He never stays at the same place longer than two days now.' a soldier told him. 'You must be exhausted, Leonard.' someone suddenly asked. Rudolph looked over his shoulder to find a man, no, a child still, he wasn't older than fifteen, holding a tray with cheap beer. 'Here, take one.'  
Rudolph did as he was told and sat down with the other soldiers, who were more than happy to have someone to talk to with. At least, they hoped, this whelp would have interesting stories to tell.  
The Temerian soldier was surprised at how easy it went. He had expected those men to be more resistant to his arrival, distrustful, suspicious, but nothing of that had seemed to cross their minds. Was it this easy to be a spy, or did something change in Rudolph's behavior that had made those men trust him immediately? He decided to stay on his guard, to be alert at all times. Who knew what funny ideas they had.

It was far past midnight as they went to sleep, a spare bedroll being his resting place for now. Rudolph couldn't find much sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning, his thoughts going back towards the Temerian Partisan Hideout. How would the Order be doing right now without him? Was everything going well? Would everything be on time? Doubts raced across his mind. Tomorrow he would face Radovid for real, and most important of all, he had to convince the madman that he was truly going to fight for him. Even though the other soldiers were snoring loudly, Rudolph wasn't able to close a single eye.

That morning, all men were up before sunrise. It was chilly, a nip of frost in the air and was glad that he had put on the assassin armor. He was lucky that (Y/n) had not made the seamstress sew Temerian Lilies on the leather, or he would hang for sure. Now it would just seem like he had gotten himself a fine piece of armor since he was out hunting often, even though it had to be an act it had to seem convincingly if his speech was well enough. 'How late will the King arrive?' Rudolph asked one soldier that was strapping his boots tightly to his feet. 'It won't be long. They have been traveling by carriage in the night. Those assassins cannot track him down twenty-four hours a day, so he should be safe.'   
Rudolph had to fight a chuckle. If they only knew.  
He joined the morning routine of stretches, push-ups and jumping jacks. The training that he had received from (Y/n) had made his body more agile, he noticed, and he had no trouble keeping up with the speed of this. 'You seem fit.' someone commented as they looked impressed. Rudolph hummed in agreement. 'I've been out hunting often. I had to care for my little sister, you see. And I want to keep protecting her now she is pregnant. I do not want Elizabeth, that is her name, to raise her child in a war-flogged land.'  
'So you just enroll to the first army you see?'  
Rudolph shook his head quickly, 'I just picked the strongest one. That way, I have a bigger chance to return home. And Radovid will make a great leader of the Continent.'  
'The Continent first, and then the Skellige Isles!' A soldier barked loudly, the others cheering. 'Those An Craites will tremble at the call of the name of our king!'   
More cheers, and all of a sudden it died down. All heads whipped to one side, Rudolph's gaze following them soon after. He felt the colour drain from his cheeks as he saw Radovid's carriage approaching, the bald king stepping out of it as soon as it halted. 'Any new recruits?' he immediately questioned, looking around the crowd.

His eyes halted at Rudolph, narrowing. 'Who is this, then?' He stepped forward, the Temerian soldier swallowing nervously. 'My name is Leonard Berg, Your Majesty.' Radovid scoffed, lifting his chin slightly. 'Leonard Berg... Where do you come from, why are you here?' The bald man studied Rudolph curiously. He wasn't as indifferent as the soldiers at the camp. Far from it, and Rudolph thought he might just be gutted right there and then purely because his answer was too slow. 'I am from Novigrad, Your Majesty. I am here to fight for a free Continent, because I want my nephew or niece to grow up in a land without war.'  
There was an uncomfortable silence around the camp now, and it seemed too long to be good. Then, Radovid nodded. 'Right. You have the chance to prove yourself. Don't fuck it up or you will be killed.' The blond man nodded, bowing slightly to the man that he had to pretend to call King. 'Give this man a sword.' Radovid ordered, folding his hands on his back, 'it is time to test this new meat out.'

One of the soldiers pressed a sword in the hands of the Raven, who cautiously looked at it. It was a fine weapon, it seemed, and he grabbed a good hold of it, aiming at the man that was to duel him. 'Show us what you got, kid.' he lunged at the Redenian, who blocked his blow quickly and counterattacked. Rudolph did as he had learned from (Y/n), rolling away before slashing again, successful this time, nearly grazing the side of the soldier. 'That would be a gash if it weren't for a sparring fight.' Rudolph remarked, tilting his head slightly. He tried to be as intimidating as (Y/n), with her quick and harsh comments on the fighting style of others. 'How did you do that roll?' Someone asked him curiously, clearly impressed. 'Simple, I learn from the movements of the enemy. I can see what your next move is going to be.' It was clear that Rudolph had paid attention to the sparring sessions between the Nightingale and Ves. 'Position!' he spoke, forcing the soldier he had been dueling with to charge again. His blow was most easily blocked and the blond struck with immense force towards the side of the man, making him stumble backwards. Rudolph tutted in disapproval, shaking his head. Even though he was copying everything he had seen from the master assassin that had trained him, it was working very well.

Radovid seemed pleased, nodding in approval. 'You seem like a strong man, Leonard. I welcome you now to the army. I want you to give my men some training, they clearly lack the skills you have.' Rudolph straightened his back, smiling as he was proudly standing. 'Thank you, Your Majesty.' Radovid waved his hand to dismiss everyone, a few people running towards him with food and drinks. The King needed to rest. Everyone followed him towards the campfire, leaving Rudolph behind, who was rather baffled. For a moment, he thought this was how (Y/n) must feel right now. Like a leader. And he knew he had made a great start in the way to Radovid's complete trust.


	35. Chapter 35

'Have you ever thought about going back to the Nilfgaardian Empire?'   
The question struck (Y/n) as lightning and she was clearly baffled. Her eyes fell from Serge lockpicking form to her feet, her black boots covered in dust from the sandy path that was underneath them. Ves crossed her arms, eyeing the (h/c) assassin in front of her. She was curious, her blonde locks falling in front of her eyes whilst Serge went on picking the next lock. The Master Assassin sighed, folding her hands on her back, which had started to fiddle nervously.   
'Don't ask such silly questions, Ves.' (Y/n) uttered, shaking her head.  
'If the question is so silly, I am sure you don't find any problem in answering it.'   
(Y/n) was silent, smiling approvingly as Serge opened another lock yet again. 'Very well. Carry on.'  
Ves frowned before realizing she was talking to the soldier opening chests instead of to the second-in-charge herself.  
'Well?' Ves urged, 'Answer then.'  
'I don't have to.'   
'Of course you have to. A simple no would've sufficed, but from your choice to stay quiet I can assume that a simple no will not leave your lips.'  
(Y/n) sighed, rolling her eyes. 'The answer is... No.'  
'Oh, clever, very clever.' Ves mumbled, whistling through her teeth. (Y/n) couldn't help but smirk.  
'If you want an answer that can fully satisfy you, I cannot please you in this matter, Ves.'   
'I want to know your thoughts.'   
  
The assassin walked towards the chest Serge had to open next, sitting down on top of it, to the soldier's annoyance. 'Stay sneaky, Serge! Search for opportunities!' Ves sat down next to her, frowning deeply. 'Just tell me! Yes or no, have you thought about going back towards the Nilfgaardians?' It almost sounded like an accusation.  
(Y/n) closed her eyes, rubbing them. 'If you want me to be completely honest, fine. Yes, I have thought about going back.'  
'Was that so hard?'  
'I still think about going back. Even if it meant sitting through years of torture for treason. It is my family after all. My bloodline.'   
'But?'   
'But I am not welcome there anymore.'  
'So?' (Y/n) eyed Serge, who had trouble opening the chest with the assassin sitting on it. He seemed anything but pleased with that fact, judging by the scowl on his face.  
'If you were welcome there, would you go back?'  
'If I was welcome, I would never have left.'  
'You know that is not what I mean.' Ves mumbled, narrowing her eyes. (Y/n) simply shrugged. 'I told you that my answer could not fully satisfy you.'  
The click of an opening lock was heard, but the assassin still sat on top of the chest, crossing her legs whilst leaning her gloved hands on the wood. 'Now you're just being mean!' Serge muttered annoyed. 'No I am not.' (Y/n) assured, staring at the tips of her boots. 'I am a soldier that is just resting from their long journey by resting my tired legs on the crate with valuables. And some important information, not to mention.' Serge sighed deeply, squinting at the woman. 'Can't I just stab you silently in the back?' (Y/n) clapped her hands together. 'What a wonderful idea, Serge.' Serge moved to stab her with an imaginary knife, but (Y/n) stood up. 'You're not doing it the right way. I could easily spot you in the corner of my eye, you know. I could move just an inch and I would've turned enough to slit your throat.'   
Serge wasn't happy with all the criticism that seemed to come his way right now. 'I am tired.' he whined, standing up before dusting down his armor.   
'Ah, the poor thing is tired.' (Y/n) cooed in a mocking tone. 'Listen, Serge. As an assassin you must carry on. Even if you've been awake and on the path for days. There is no such thing as backing the fuck off. There is much technique to be learned. And for you too, Ves.'   
  
The blonde blinked a few times, blinking as she crossed her arms. 'It is a bit pathetic, honestly, that I have to teach two soldiers to stab someone properly without being seen.' The assassin mentioned them to follow her and they did, hesitating. 'You are both idling now. Come on, grab your weapon. I just taunted you, attack me!' (Y/n) unsheathed her dagger, turning around to point it at the two. 'I am one of Radovid's men, you must do something!' Ves pulled out her sword, taking on a fighting stance. 'Your dagger, Ves, not your sword.' Ves obliged and switched weapons, the small blade of her knife shimmering slightly as she took it in her hand. Serge did it as well, shuffling nervously on his feet.  
'Charge.'  
Ves lunged at her but the assassin was too quick, her (h/c) hair whipping around her as she rolled to dodge, moving to bring her hand under Serge's throat.  
'Back to the basics, I see.' (Y/n) sighed, rubbing her forehead.   
'I am not that bad of a fighter.' Ves said.  
'You're not. But your stealth is to laugh at.'  
Victor and Walter rejoined the group. 'We've finished our training for today.'   
(Y/n) smiled. 'That's good. Tomorrow, we will practice simple stabbing skills. It seems to be necessary.'   
  
The healthy tension of the assassination approaching was tangible in the group, but (Y/n) was restless. She doubted the abilities of the soldiers. Would they truly be up for it as soon as they set foot towards Radovid's allies in order to kill them? They were strong people, she knew that, but they were low in numbers against those hundreds of Redenians. The Master Assassin couldn't catch any sleep that night. Tossing and turning in her bedroll, she could only imagine the smirk on Radovid's face if something went wrong and all of her dear Fowls would be dead at his feet. All would've been for naught.   
(Y/n) thought back to Ves' question that she asked during the training. Would she go back to Nilfgaard if she had the chance?  
She didn't know. She honestly didn't know.   
Her ancestors were with the Empire, but here she had Vernon. It was something between her mind and heart, and she didn't know what to follow.  
A gnawing feeling was present in her stomach. Why was she even overthinking this? There was no point in turning back now, it would only cause trouble.  
She turned on her side, (h/c) locks falling in front of her face.   
'Can't sleep?' a familiar voice asked. Against the doorframe, Vernon was leaning, his arms crossed. His face seemed tired. 'Neither can you.'  
(Y/n) pushed the covers off her body, slipping out of bed quietly, following the commander. Vernon brushed his hand against hers before taking a hold of it. 'What's on your mind?'  
'You don't want to know.' she replied, her shoulders tensing.  
'Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you.' A heavy sigh left her lips.   
'Something Ves had asked me today. If I would be able, would I go back to Nilfgaard.'  
Vernon swallowed audibly, his expression turning concerned. 'Would you?'  
(Y/n) shrugged, shivering at the nightly cold on her bare arms as they walked outside. There were barely stars visible in the cold sky tonight.  
'I don't know.'  
'But it's bothering you. So it does matter to you.'   
'Both parties matter to me. That will be a problem.'  
'What matters most with Nilfgaard?' They sat down on a log, near a ledge. They could see over a valley, a campfire burning somewhere to warm some nightly hunters.  
'With Nilfgaard, it is because my ancestors, my entire bloodline has been brought up there. Without them, I wouldn't be who I am today. It is the place where my roots are.'  
'And what makes you want to stay here? What is the most important here?'  
  
(Y/n) swallowed, turning her face to look at the commander. 'You.' she whispered, bringing up her hand to stroke his stubbly cheek. He reached out for her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. 'I love you.' she whispered, a tear escaping her eye. He smiled, leaning in to press a chaste kiss onto her lips. 'I love you too. And whatever you choose, I will not stop you.'  
'If I were to return to Nilfgaard, would you come after me?'  
'If it was your honest choice, even if it broke my heart, I would let you go if you wanted me to.'  
The assassin was quiet. Part of her hoped that he had answered that he would never let her go, but she knew that he wasn't like that. And perhaps it was good that way.  
Without saying another word, they stared out over the valley until the first sunrays of dawn were visible on the horizon.


	36. Chapter 36

'You are a quick learner.' Rudolph said as one of the soldiers sliced open the gut of one of the dummies. The blonde spy suddenly felt afraid. Those Redenians were much faster with learning certain fighting techniques. It scared him.  
The Redenian looked up. His name was Samuel, if Rudolph was not mistaken. Brown bangs fell in front of his face as a smug smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 'I know.' the brunet replied. Rudolph scoffed, rolling his eyes whilst his arms crossed in front of his chest. 'Leo, was it?' Rudolph shook his head. 'Leonard. But you can call me Leo if you prefer.' 'My name is Samuel. But you can call me Sam if you prefer.' Again the blonde rolled his eyes, leaning against a large rock. 'Come on, strike it again.' Sam's muscles flexed, moving to hit the dummy across the stomach again. (Y/n) would've thought this one was a natural. A pang of jealousy went through his chest, even though this wasn't the case at all, still he wanted to be one of the best in the Order. A frown must've formed on his face, because Samuel cleared his throat. 'There is something bothering you, Leo.' Rudolph shrugged. 'My sister is on my mind a lot,' he lied, 'I've been worried sick. I hope her unborn child is doing well. This fucking war is taking its toll on her health. I just want it to be over.'   
Samuel put down his sword, taking the spot on the rock next to Rudolph. 'Must be tough.'  
'Did you leave anyone behind?' Rudolph asked, turning to face the young man.  
'My mother and grandfather. Old man just won't die.' Sam lightly laughed, 'He is even in a better state than me mum. She's living with the bottle nowadays.'   
'Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate.' Rudolph said. The brunet hummed in agreement. 'Could be worse, I guess. Does your sister have someone that takes care of her besides you?'  
'No. Wretched war took her husband. I must avenge his death as well, besides as to save her so she can bring up her child without worrying that there is a bloodbath around every corner.'  
'Have you left behind any people besides her? A lover, perhaps?' Sam asked, scratching his neck.   
'No. You?'  
'Girls aren't exactly my forte, so no.'  
They were quiet for a bit, until one of the soldiers called out that it was time to eat. 'Great, the same porridge yet again.'

The two made their way over to the tent where they were handing out bowls of stew, the stench of old meat wafting into Rudolphs nose. He nearly flinched from the scent, but he swallowed away the urge to gag. 'Here you go, newbie.' He received a full bowl of the substance. Things were floating inside it that he rather not wanted to know the name of. He tried to make himself believe that those crumbs were from bread and not from mould. 'It is the best we will get.' Sam explained, sitting down a little outside camp. Rudolph took place next to him, taking a bite of the food. Tears sprung into his eyes, but he managed to keep it inside anyways. 'You will get used to it soon enough. When you're starving, anything tastes good, even this shit.'   
Rudolph was more than happy that his bowl was empty after a few big spoons of the stuff. He shivered as he swallowed the last bite, handing the bowl to Sam before pressing the back of his palm against his mouth, trying to withhold himself from burping up the entire meal.   
'Easy there, newbie. You've got some good fighting skills, but your stomach isn't used to anything yet.' Sam laughed, patting his knee reassuringly. Rudolph simply glared at him.   
'Leonard, come with me, please.' A general had walked up to the two men and was now looking at Rudolph as if he was expecting something. 'Good luck, mate.' The blonde followed the balding man towards a pile of wooden pallets, which seemed to serve as a temporary desk now they were traveling towards the North.   
'I've seen your arm, young man. You've been teaching some of our soldiers, I saw.' Rudolph scratched his neck, nodding slightly.   
'You are doing well, whelp. I've been wanting to promote you to train this group of men. You can make a long way here, young man. You've got it in you. In a few weeks you may even rise at the side of Radovid as his bodyguard, if all goes well.' Rudolph was basically beaming with excitement now. To receive such praise, he had never heard this from Roche ever before.  
'You're starting this training schedule at six tomorrow.' In his hands, Rudolph got a sheet of parchment. He read over the paper, swallowing thickly. 'It's pretty... Lengthy. How am I supposed to train for myself or rest?' The general laughed as if Rudolph had said something extremely hilarious. 'Kid, this is war. There is no such thing as rest.'   
  
With a pat on the shoulder, Rudolph was left behind by the general.  
Sam was standing a few feet away, grinning widely. 'Well mate, there goes your peaceful life! But it will be worth it! What I would give to fight at Radovid's side...'   
Rudolph smiled wryly, looking over the schedule a few times more. 'Training for twelve hours straight with just one break during lunch? That will be the death of me!'  
'Honestly, mate, I really feel sorry for you, but you should've thought that one over  _before_ you enlisted into the army!'  
Suddenly, the training (Y/n) used to give the Raven seemed all the more relaxing. But alas, he had to play along if he wanted this mission to succeed.


	37. Chapter 37

Four members of the Order stood perplex, their jaws agape as their eyes were fixated on (Y/n). The Master Assassin bolted around the room, slashing one dummy after the other in a few quick movements. Her knife slid into the throat of one, her hidden blade piercing the chest of the other. She avoided the arm of one to make it look he was about to charge at her, throwing a knife into his head. (Y/n) rolled over the ground, dodging imaginary attacks whilst she was as fast as lightning by striking her targets with utmost perfection. After all the dummies were at least hit twice, she stood still, panting slightly whilst her arm was hooked around the neck of one of the dummies as if he was put in a choke hold. 'That takes care of that.' she sighed, running a hand through her (h/c) locks. 'That didn't even take you a minute.' Ves whispered, folding her hands on her back. The assassin pursed her lips, shrugging. 'You will need to be able to do the same, Ves. All of you.' She pointed with her gloved finger at the men in front of her. 'But first, the hold on your knife and the movement you make in order to stab someone. Walter, care to enlighten us with your skill?'   
Victor snorted as his friend took out his dagger, taking on a fighting stance. It looked ridiculous. 'Elbow higher, that way you cannot aim for shit. Your free hand in a fist to protect yourself.' (Y/n) pried at his fingers in an attempt to lay them around the hilt of his dagger properly.   
'Great work so far, Walt!' Serge laughed, earning a death glare from the Master Assassin. The smirk fell from his face instantly, turning pale instead. 'You will have your part in this as well soon enough, Vic.' Walter spoke up, obeying to the position (Y/n) was putting him in. 'Your feet shouldn't be next to each other. Put your strongest foot in front.'  
Walter did as was asked. 'Good. Now charge at me.' He lunged at the Assassin, but the (h/c) girl just shook her head. 'Try again.' He slashed at her again, but she grabbed his wrist with ease.   
'That couldn't be any weaker.' she uttered, sighing in what seemed like disappointment. 'There is much to learn for you, Walter.'   
'I am not that bad!'  
'Trust me, I can know.' Walter sheathed his blade, not pleased with the criticism that was being thrown his way.   
'Now you, Ves.' The second-in-charge stepped forward, taking her knife to aim at the woman in front of her.   
'That is better than Walter, at least.' The blonde smiled proudly. 'I never said it was good, though.' Ves bit on her lip.  
Again, (Y/n) started prodding at Ves' arms and peeling at her fingers in an attempt to make her stand better. 'Like this.' (Y/n) cooed, smiling a bit as Ves seemed to get the hang of it.  
'Okay, better! Now come at me.' The blonde girl tried to strike her with the hand that was holding the hilt tightly, but yet again, this wrist was caught as well. 'Way too uncoordinated. Not the aim an assassin should have. I will look if Roche can get us better daggers. Those things are too lame and clumsy to use.'   
Ves hummed, going back to her place. 

The training went on swiftly. As soon as all assassins-to-be had showed their fighting stance and arms to (Y/n), they were ordered to slice up a dummy in a proper way. (Y/n) was standing nearby, her back leaning against the wall. 'Just a few more weeks.' A voice said behind her. 'I have to teach them to stab, Vernon. That really isn't a good sign.'  
'Any sightings on your little Nightingale yet?'  
'She always comes back. No, I haven't seen her around, meaning that Rudolph isn't at the true top yet. Which isn't a surprise, he left just days ago.'  
'I just hope he will make it count.' Vernon said, leaning next to his lover. (Y/n) bit the inside of her cheek. 'I am not sure. Things can be predictable. Don't get your expectations too high, Roche.'  
'Alright, miss (L/n).' he spoke in a strict voice. 'I will continue to work. Anything I can note down?' She nodded, taking her dagger from the sheath on her hip. 'This blade is ideal for assassins. Your men have large, immobile pieces of metal, not useful at all. Mine is light and small. If you will be okay with it, I would like to make all four remaining members one of those.' Vernon frowned, blowing up his cheeks, letting air escape slowly. 'Right, sure, perhaps. Will you be making them yourself?' (Y/n) hummed in agreement, smiling at the brunet. 'I will only need to get the materials.'   
'How much gold do you need.'  
'Quite a lot.' Vernon squinted, staring at the knife in her hands. 'Right, make a list of what you need and what it is going to cost, and we can discuss it later then.'  
'Fair enough.'   
She put it back, eyeing the group of soldiers, who were diligently stabbing their dummies like there was no tomorrow.  
'Look at them. Nearly pathetic.' Vernon's brow fell. 'Are you insulting my men?'   
(Y/n) shook her head, thought for a second and then nodded. 'Vernon, I am just being realistic. I cannot go out on the field with those people! They will die in under a minute, I swear! I've seen the newbies come and go, only to have their heads rolled back into camp. It is no use, if we go out now, it will mean a death sentence. Has it come to mind that Rudolph might've possibly died on his way to enroll in the army? Fuck, for all we know he is being tortured right now. We don't know, we don't know anything, damn it.'   
The commander was silent, rubbing the stubble on his chin, his dark eyes scanning the four Fowls. 'Put some faith into them.'  
'I've already put a lot into them, Vernon. My time, my knowledge, but I am not sure if we can do this. It is not like I am not speaking out of experience. Rookies always die quickly in battle, no matter how much faith you put into them.'   
'Can we make it in time?' (Y/n) tensed, turning away slightly from Roche. 'I don't know.' she whispered. 'The only thought of this plan that keeps popping into my head is the scenario that we all will die on the field because of some fucking mistake one of them makes. They are far too inexperienced for this job. Please, Vernon, don't forget that fact.'   
The commander hummed, standing up straight again. 'I won't.'    
'Be prepared to lose them. Be prepared that you might even lose me.' Vernon shook his head at that comment. 'That is not going to happen, dear.'  
The assassin gave him a serious look. 'You need to stay realistic.'  
Before the commander could reply, the (h/c) woman walked away, approaching the soldiers in order to tell them that training was done for today.

~

'When will the final names be assigned?' Ves asked, curiously. 'Rudolph is Raven, Walter is Owl. What will we be?' she pointed at Serge, Victor and then herself.  
'Serge will be Magpie. He seems capable of lockpicking fairly well, more than the other two of you.' (Y/n) said, crossing her arms after she pulled off her gloves.   
'Victor is going to be my Vulture.' Victor nearly seemed disappointed. 'I get to haul dead bodies away...' he sighed. The Master Assassin pursed her lips, nodding slightly. 'You don't have a choice, Victor. Your body is way too large to blend in with the crowd. Thus, I want Ves to be Mockingbird.' The blonde puffed out her chest proudly. 'Blend in. Clear the way, quietly. Be sure no one notices your behaviour. If anyone is growing suspicious of you, kill them.' Ves squinted. 'Where do you want me to go, then?'   
'As soon as we receive word from Rudolph with instructions, go a few days ahead to where he will be at the day that we are going to end him. You need to not draw any attention to yourself in any way.'  
Ves nodded, folding her hands impatiently. 'Until then, focus on your tasks. Victor, you are going to haul heavy bags of flour around to train your strength. Walter will do parkours blindfolded.' Walter nearly choked on his own spit and coughed loudly. 'That is dangerous!' (Y/n) gave him a glare, continuing to tell her instructions. 'Ves, you will have to practice sneaking. Serge will be opening more chests and find ways to sneak as many important stuff as needed in his clothing.'   
All members of the Fowls nodded, obeying her commands.  
(Y/n) bit her lip, her eyes flickering towards te ground. She made sure that they did not notice her doubting face. With a sigh, she turned to enter the Hideout, heading for the bar instantly so she could drink away the nagging feeling that had grown in her stomach.


	38. Chapter 38

The sound of steel being sharpened cut in Rudolph's ears and it annoyed him till no end. He sighed, putting down his work to wipe the sweat off his brow. 'Looks great.' Sam's voice sounded from behind him. 'I am just sharpening it. It is not like it has gotten a makeover or something.'  
Sam chuckled. 'So far for making a compliment, then.'  
Over the last few days, the two had grown close. Rudolph almost felt bad for lying to the brunet. 'Does your blade need some attention as well?' Rudolph pointed at the sword that was dangling on Samuel's hip. 'Sure, thank you, Leo!' Rudolph smiled.  
'You seem tired, mate.' Sam suddenly said right before the blond spy stepped down onto the grinding stone's wooden pedal to spin it. 'I have been training twenty men in this camp from this early morning. I have every right to be exhausted.'  
'Touché.' Awkwardly, Rudolph continued his task. It had to be nearly midnight by now, and he had to get up in a few hours again. He needed to rest, yet his mind raced everywhere but where he wanted it to be : at the mission.   
'Go get some rest. I will finish this.' Sam cooed, putting a hand on Rudolph's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Rudolph froze before nodding, a wry smile on his lips. 'Thank you.' He stood up, handing the weapon to his friend. 'Sleep well, and good luck tomorrow.' 'You too.' With that, Rudolph walked over to his bedroll. However, the sound of steel scraping against stone filled his dreams that night.

The following morning he had to get up early again. Basic training for the men today, like the last days. He was afraid that he would be unable to do something that could improve them in the near future. Every trick that he had up his sleeve was now onto the table, and there was nothing else he could do. Part of him was afraid that they would blame him for it, even though he was just a simple hunter. The general would check up on him every now and then. Yet, he jumped every time he was aware of his presence, as if he was being silently judged by the balding man. 'You've been working hard, Leonard.' He hummed in agreement, even though he didn't mean to let it sound like that. 'You're climbing the ranks fast, kid. Radovid has seen you fight. He is coming to this camp in a few days again. We would like to introduce you as his special new bodyguard. It is his personal wish.' Rudolph frowned, nearly forgetting to breathe. 'Excuse me?' 'The king, he wants you to become his personal bodyguard.' The blond man blinked, scratching his neck. 'Alright, thank you for informing me.' 

After training, Rudolph did not know how quick he had to be at Sam's side. 'Dude, listen up! I need to tell you something important!' Samuel was all ears, putting down his quill with which he was writing on a roll of parchment. 'What is it, mate?' his dark eyes glimmered in excitement. 'King Radovid has asked me to be his bodyguard!' 'What?! Shit man, that is awesome!' Samuel spread his arms and Rudolph didn't hesitate a second, embracing his friend tightly. Sam patted his back firmly. 'I am proud of you! It's been what, just a week?' 'They seem to trust me.' They were silent for a bit, still hugging. Rudolph was waiting until Sam let go, and after a few minutes, he awkwardly pulled back. Sam cleared his throat, scratching his neck. 'I am so happy for you man!' he exclaimed. The Raven grinned, puffing up his chest proudly. 'The general was so happy with me, he said!' Samuel was in awe. 'You lucky bastard! You deserve it!'   
Rudolph smiled. 'Shall we... Celebrate it tonight? With some beer?' Sam nodded. 'Of course! But now, we need to go to dinner.' With a smirk plastered on his face, Rudolph walked with his friend towards the tent.

~  
  
That evening, a fire was crackling neatly in front of them, mugs of alcohol in their hands. Luckily, it was just the two of them. It was cold outside, puffs of air coming from their noses as the flames set the sky alight. 'To you, Leonard!' 'And to you!' they clashed their mugs together, a bit of the drink spilling over the edge. 'So, had you seen it coming?' Rudolph shook his head, blond curls bouncing at the movement. 'Nope, not at all. It seems like a dream.' 'This whole thing seems like a dream... I mean, fighting, the war, making friends...' Sam smiled at him. For a second, they were quiet. 'It seems surreal indeed.'   
Rudolph downed his entire mug in one gulp. 'Want some more?' He hummed, holding out his mug so Samuel could pour in some more. 'It's good stuff after such an eventful day.'  
Again, they were silent, staring at the sparks that came from the fire. For a moment, Rudolph's gaze flickered to Sam. He felt bad for not telling him who he really was. They had become close friends in such a short time span, and that meant something to the blond soldier. Would it do harm in any way if he told him his secret? The combination of overwhelming emotions and alcohol took the decision for him.   
'Samuel?' The brunet looked up, raising an eyebrow at Rudolph's stern expression. 'You look like you've just seen a child being beheaded. What's on your mind?'  
'I need to tell you something.'  
Sam tensed, his cheeks flushing a bit. 'Really?' he asked, his voice a bit higher than normal. Rudolph gave a wry smile, nodding.   
'You might want to hold on tight, though.' Samuel coughed, putting down his mug. 'Is it something serious?'  
'It is.'  
'Fuck.'   
'It is hard to explain as well.' Rudolph added, pulling a hand through his hair.   
'That is okay, take your time. I have something to tell you as well. Why don't we say it together at the same time?' Rudolph was a bit confused at Sam's seemingly nervous state, not sure what he meant by that.   
'Why not? Okay, here goes.' Rudolph spoke, straightening his back. He inhaled, gathering the courage to speak.'  
  
'I am not who you--' 'I am in love with you.'  
It was as if all crickets in the grass had fallen silent as Rudolph stared at Sam with big eyes, a frown on his face. Samuel blushed. 'You don't have to say anything, I've seen you acting nervous around me and all. Don't worry, I feel the same way.' Sam scooted closer, but the Raven couldn't respond, for he was frozen in shock. 'You're... What?' The brunet leaned forward, bringing his face towards Rudolph. As if on cue, Rudolph snapped back to reality, backing off instantly. 'What are you...?! I am not... That is not what I wanted to...' Embarrassed, Samuel put a hand over his mouth. 'Shit, mate. Fucking hell! I thought you... I really did, fucking hell!' Suddenly it all came back to Rudolph, what Sam had meant earlier with  _girls are not my forte_.   
Sam stood up, trembling a bit as he walked back to his own spot before sitting down. 'I thought, you told me you do not have a girlfriend, yet you look very handsome and I just hoped that you... Fuck, I am so sorry, I will leave now. You must find me so weird right now...' Sam gathered his things in order to walk away, but Rudolph spoke up. 'No, wait, Sam, sit down.' The brunet avoided any form of eye-contact, yet he obeyed to the orders.   
'I am not who you think I am, Samuel.'   
Sam frowned, confused. 'What do you mean?' His voice was still shaky.   
'My name is not Leonard Berg. I am Rudolph, a assassin spy of the Blue Stripes. I am trying to become powerful at Radovid's side, learning his secrets to tell it to the members of my Order. We are going to kill that pathetic king.'  
The eyes of the brunet shimmered in disbelief. 'What?' 'I didn't want to lie tot you anymore. Can you please, please join our side?'  
'And why would I want that?!' he snapped back, anger crossing his features. 'Because it is the right thing to do.' Rudolph whispered. 'Please.'   
  
Sam stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. 'You lied to me.'   
'I had no choice. I am a damn spy, remember!' The soldier was silent for a moment, looking at his own feet.   
'I will have to think about it.'   
With that, he walked away, leaving Rudolph behind. The Raven cursed under his breath, burying his hands in his curls, since everything had become so extremely complicated.


	39. Chapter 39

The scent of oil lingered in the air at the Temerian Partisan Hideout. Ves scrunched her nose as she walked up to (Y/n), who had a bunch of metal parts laying in front of her. 'What are you doing? It stinks.' The assassin held up the bottle of oil. 'Gotta treat my gear right, Ves. You should use it on your armor as well. Here.' She pressed the cork onto the bottle and tossed it to the short-haired girl, who caught it rather inelegantly. 'Thanks?' The second-in-charge sat down next to her, inspecting the tools that were stacked out on the table. 'Shiny.' Ves reached for a little shimmering screw, but the assassin swatted her hand as a warning. 'Don't you dare. If I miss just one tiny part at the end of cleaning it, my bracer will be useless.' With a sigh, (Y/n) wiped her greasy hands on a rag, reaching for the base part of the hidden blade. 'This is the place where it is going to happen, everything should be attached to this. Nothing can be missing, or I can throw it into the garbage.'  
Ves puffed out her cheeks, letting air escape slowly. 'Right then.' The blonde stood up, starting to walk away again. However, she saw a familiar face at the entrance and a smile spread over her face. 'Geralt!' (Y/n) felt her stomach spin around as memories of the night at the Kingfisher flooded back, but she pushed the uneasy feeling away. She looked over her shoulder, sending a polite smile towards the Witcher, that was approaching the two women. 'Ves, (Y/n)! Good to see you!' He embraced Ves for a moment, but (Y/n) held up her hand. 'You don't want to hug me right now, unless you like some oil all over your armor.' Geralt backed off, smirking. 'Guess I will pass, then. Where is Vernon?'  
'At his office.' the assassin replied. 'Okay, thanks. I will be back in a bit.' 

The Witcher strode over to the study where Vernon was sitting behind his desk, fiddling with something in his hands. Two knocks on the door startled him. 'Ah, come in!' The doorknob twisted and Geralt entered the room. 'Geralt of Rivia! What brings you here, friend.' The White Wolf closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. 'You know, just checking in. How is everything going.' Roche nodded, turning to skim through a pile of papers. 'All is going to plan so far.' 'You sound doubtful.' The commander sighed. 'We are worried about Rudolph. We know nothing of his whereabouts. He is making a pact with Radovid, yet we haven't heard of him in at least a week. For all we know he is laying somewhere to rot at the bottom of a river.' Geralt hummed, squinting a bit as his eye fell on the small object in Vernon's hands. The shape was a cube, not larger than a palm. 'What's that?'   
'Hm?'  
'In your hand.' Vernon coughed. 'Nothing.' he lied.   
'Show me.' After a few moments of staring at each other, Roche sighed in defeat. 'Fine.'  
Carefully, he placed it onto the desk, shoving it towards the Witcher. Geralt reached out, taking it in his gloved hand before inspecting it. It was expensive velvet, he noticed. A hinge was visible on the back of it. Frowning, Geralt opened the little box, revealing a silver ring with a small diamond in the middle. It must've cost a fortune.   
'Mate!' Geralt exclaimed, causing the commander to shush him. 'Mate!' the White Wolf repeated, a bit less loud this time, pointing at the jewel he was holding.   
'Are you really fucking going to...' Geralt felt a pang of jealousy.   
'Yes, I am planning to.'   
With much care, the Witcher handed the small container back. Roche closed it after gazing at it for a moment, securely tucking it away in his inner pocket.  
'When are you going to ask her?'  
'As soon as this is all over. The whole assassination thing. I've been thinking about it for some time, but I am certain now. I love her.'  
Geralt nodded, crossing his arms again. 'I hope for you that she says yes, though.' Vernon nodded, eyeing the Witcher. 'Why shouldn't she?'  
'Because she is attached to her work. It is dangerous. She can be a Nilfgaardian spy for all you know.'   
'Are you doubting her? Are you not trusting her all of a sudden?' The commander stood up, slamming his hands on the desk. Geralt inhaled slowly, his cat-eyes shimmering almost dangerously. Vernon gasped, pointing a finger at the Witcher. 'Is it because you're in love with her, too?' The White Wolf's gaze fell to the ground. 'Not just a crush anymore. She has been on my mind ever since I left last time.'  
'Fuck.' Vernon cursed. 'Don't you try anything on her, understand!'   
'Of course I wouldn't. And I know she would chop off my testicles if I did.'   
'And I would shove them down your throat afterwards.' Roche warned, giving the man in front of him a death glare.   
'You should be fucking happy for me, Geralt. We've been through a lot together. It is the least you can do.'   
'You don't need my blessing, right? Why bother if I like it or not.'   
'Because we are friends, Geralt.'  
'Are we?'   
  
Another knock on the door was heard. This time, (Y/n) stood in the frame of it, leaning against the wooden surface with her arm. 'Hey boys, I heard some commotion going on. What's the matter?'   
'Noth-' 'I want to help find Rudolph for you.' The assassin frowned. 'Whose idea was that?' Geralt puffed out his chest, patting it. 'Mine.' He expected (Y/n) to be thankful, yet her reaction was not as he hoped. 'That's a fucking horrible idea. A Witcher skipping around the camps of Redenia would only breed suspicion.' Vernon had to resist the urge to snort. 'I appreciate the offer, Geralt, but you don't know shit about what is going on.' The White Wolf bit on his lip. 'Right.' The assassin brushed past him into the office and took a paper from one of the piles. 'Vernon, I would like to discuss the training schedule with you for a bit, if you are done here?' Geralt scoffed, faking a smile. 'Yes, we are done here.' The Witcher had left the room before the assassin could reply.   
'What was his problem?' Vernon shrugged.   
'Let us look at the schedule, darling.'   
'Sure. So, we now train every day, could we cut back on a training-training-rest-training-training-rest schedule?' Vernon hummed, scratching his beard.   
'I think we could, but-'  
'Why did Geralt just bolt out of the room and run away as if he had to take a shit?' Ves' blonde head appeared around the doorframe. 'Just a bit of a falling out of sorts. (Y/n) called his idea stupid.' Ves frowned. 'I thought it was a pretty good idea.' 'Have you eavesdropped on us?' The second-in-charge shook her head frantically. 'I just happened to catch a thing or two while walking by.'   
Vernon sighed, gesturing to Ves to close the door. 'Bye, Ves.'   
'Bye, Ves.' she said in a mocking tone, yet she obeyed the commander.   
Bending over their papers, Vernon and (Y/n) resumed their work. 


	40. Chapter 40

He thickly swallowed, rubbing his neck as Radovid stood in front of him. The bald man had folded his hands on his back, pacing back and forth, sending a small smirk as he saw how nervous the soldier truly was. 'It is not often that I am declared to be such an important part in something.' the blond confessed, wiping his sweaty palms on his armor. 'Really.' Redania's king spoke, far from amused, his voice sounding nearly uninterested. Rudolph's mouth was as dry as the desert. 'I am happy to let you in here. Even though you are here for just a few days, you seem trustworthy. I feel like I can put my faith in you.' A small nod came from Rudolph. 'So, Leonard, we will leave at once. You will have two colleagues here, Edmund and George. A change of wardrobe is necessary now. What you're wearing now is just unheard of.' Rudolph pointed at his attire. 'But this is comfortable and sturdy!' 'I don't care, you look like a beggar. A shining chestplate will do for sure. As soon as we are at the next camp, you will be outfitted properly.' The blond hummed, bowing slightly. 'Yes, your Majesty.'   
'Good. You will be given a steed at once.' A large, dark horse came up next to Rudolph. Said soldier went onto it swiftly, his feet in the stirrups as his gloved hands wrapped around the reins.  

  
~

  
The travel to the next camp was not too far, a mere four hours away. Sam caught Rudolph's attention as the brunet was setting up his tent. Now that he was bodyguard, he didn't have to set up his own tent anymore. Still, Rudolph walked over to his friend, clearing his throat. Samuel looked up, his eyes widening for a moment before he quickly went back to work. 'Hey, man. Haven't spoken to you in a while.' Sam was quiet, hammering on a stick to pull tight the string that held the tent in place. 'What have you been up to? Any news?' The brunet tensed, continuing to ignore the man close to him. 'I am not mad at you or something. And I know you feel like I betrayed you. I am sorry.'   
'I cannot do anything with that apology. It is not like I don't feel anything for you anymore. Like whoa, I like someone, wait, they don't like me back, I am over it!' Sam snapped, dropping the hammer on the grass. Rudolph put his hands in his sides.   
'I didn't ask for you to fall in love with me, Samuel. I came here, purely for business.'   
'Fuck your business, Leo- I mean, Rudolph, was it? You have hurt me. I thought we were friends.'  
'We are... or were friends, but you thought we were _more_ than friends!' Rudolph remarked, heaving a sigh.   
'That makes it even worse.' Sam said, dragging a hand through his hair. 'I set up your fucking tent, hope it fucking falls on you and you fucking die.' Rudolph rolled his eyes. 'Way to be an adult, Sam.'   
'Samuel.'   
'What?'  
'My name is Samuel. For you now, at least.' Sam brushed past the blond man, making sure to bump his shoulder painfully harshly into the soldier's. Rudolph faltered but regained his balance again quickly. The cold caught up to him and he quickly went inside the tent. Not that it was any warmer, but he had at least his cot full of hides. Sitting down at the desk, he reached for his inner pocket to take out a small piece of paper. Lighting a candle, he reached for the nearby ink pot that soldier George had placed there earlier. He seemed like a rough man, with wild, red hair and a scar on his cheek that ran over the entire length of his face. It gave Rudolph the shivers. Carefully, he started to write, wanting to put as many information as he had in the note. 

 

_(Y/n),_

_Seven days._  
South of Hengfors.  
Afternoon, on the road.  
I am Radovid's bodyguard.  
Spilled to friend.  
Don't be mad.  
Send help.

_Rudolph_   
  


The size of the slip of paper that Rudolph could write upon was far from large, so his words had to be short. He read the things that he had written down over again, gazed at the schedule for a second and rolled the small parchment scrap up before tying it with a small piece of string. Silently, he stood up, walking over to his nightstand, where the little birdcage was placed upon. He hoped that the attack could take place nearby Hengfors. However, they wouldn't be able to strike at the place itself. Heaven knows what would happen if Radovid was killed there, the Redanian king certainly would have aid. No, this had to happen silently, as (Y/n) had said.  
He unlocked the small door, making the bird hip on his index finger. 'Good girl.' He sat down on his cot, the bed creaking dangerously under his weight as he bound the small paper at the paw of the bird. Making sure no one saw him, he sneaked his way outside, letting Ilona fly away. 'Find your master.' he said, watching her flutter away into the Night, southward as she was listening to his order as if she understood the language humans spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, oops.


	41. Chapter 41

Her eyes squinted against the light of the raising sun, but she had certainly heard the familiar call of a bird that she had been waiting for for a long time. A few days had passed, and it seemed that they had started to lose hope and nearly accept the possibility that Rudolph must've died, but now there was the Nightingale that flew towards her master. The assassin smiled at the little animal as it landed on her hand. 'What do you have there, little bird?' She slipped the paper off his paw, dismissing the fowl by waving her arm, but not before feeding her pet a little bit of breadcrumbs that she kept in her pocket from breakfast two mornings ago. (Y/n) just never knew when Ilona would return, so she wanted to be prepared.  
'Any news?' Ves asked, approaching the Master Assassin. The (h/c) woman showed the little paper. 'I still need to read it.' She turned when Ves tried to look over her shoulder. The second-in-charge pouted. 'You are no fun.'  
(Y/n) rolled open the slip and her eyes went over the letters. A heavy sigh left her lips as she straightened her back, inhaling deeply.  
'You have to go, Mockingbird, alongside Magpie. Scout the area around Hengfors. Make sure everything is prepared.'  
  
Vernon Roche was frantically pacing around his study, he had lost his cool nature. Dark eyes shot towards the door as (Y/n) appeared in the frame, folding her hands on her back. 'Seven days, (Y/n)?! Just seven left? Can't you give us longer?' She shrugged, walking over to the commander. 'It is close to the border. If we wait any longer, they will be out of sight. Seven days, Vernon, not a day more, not a day less. Ves and Serge are venturing out to scout the area and give our new information, as well as steal the most important of their resources or at least tinker with them. Walter will go the night before to clear the way so we can strike at dawn.' The commander sighed, nodding. 'Alright, we need to push on now. I guess we have no choice.' (Y/n) hummed, rolling her shoulders. 'All what we have worked for now, huh.' Vernon nodded, looking at her. 'Still I am afraid to lose you.' he whispered, walking over to her to kiss her lips. She responded with gentle force, letting him cup her cheeks. 'I've been meaning to ask you something, (Y/n). For when all of this is over.' Roche muttered, staring into her (e/c) eyes.  
'What is it?' she urged, looking at him questioningly.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but they were rudely interrupted by a noise just outside of the study.  
'Something came for you, miss. A bird.' A soldier cooed, standing in the open door. Both the assassin and commander looked at the somewhat confused face of the youngling.   
'I already had figured that Ilona had arrived, yes. But thank you, Eric.' (Y/n) said softly, giving him a comforting smile as he frowned.   
'That is not what I meant.' He looked at Roche expectantly until he gave him the sign that he could come in. Just now, (Y/n) noticed the small box that he was carrying. Eric placed it upon the desk, the top of it reading _(Y/n)_ graved in with golden letters.  
'From whom?'  
'I don't know, miss. It was just laying in front of the cave.'  
The Master Assassin's gloved fingers took the lid off carefully, hoping that it wasn't booby-trapped in some kind of way.   
Roche's mouth fell open slightly as the inside revealed a bird indeed, but a quite dead one, laying on top of a letter. (Y/n) seemed almost unmoved, pushing the dead bird away in order to be able to take the paper. 'Is that a Nightingale?' (Y/n) hummed, inspecting the seal. 'Nilfgaardian insignia.' she muttered, waving in the air to dismiss Eric. The young boy seemed scared. 'Nilfgaard?' 'Go, boy. Thank you for the package.' Roche said, gesturing him to leave the room. Eric did as he was told, pulling the door shut behind him. 

Vernon walked over to (Y/n) in order to watch her open the note, but she turned away from him. 'I am sure that this is meant to be read by me and me alone, Vernon.' Roche huffed, watching her break the red wax and fold open the letter. Frantically, her eyes scanned the paper, wanting to know whatever the Nilfgaardians could possibly want from her.

_(Y/n),_

_I am aware of your whereabouts and whatever you've been up to._  
Meet me tomorrow evening at the palace in Vizima.  
I have an offer to make you.

_Sincerely,_

_Emhyr var Emreis, _the White Flame Dancing on the Graves of his Foes__

(Y/n) stared at the letter, shaking her head slowly. 'He wants to make me an offer.'   
'Who?'   
'Emhyr. Probably one I cannot refuse. He wants to meet me tomorrow evening in Vizima.'  
Vernon grasped the letter from her grip, reading it despite her attempts to take it back. 'Are you going?' he asked her, turning to face her. 'Of course I am. I can not decline the call of the man I officially still serve according to my bloodline.' The commander gasped in disbelief. 'He might want to try to kill you! Haven't you seen the dead Nightingale! That is a threat!'  
(Y/n) let out a light laugh. 'No, it is a threat as I do not turn up. He wants to remind me.'  
'Remind you of what?'  
'Not sure, I will see tomorrow.'

The assassin peeled herself from Roche's embrace, even though he tried to hold onto her like it was the last time they would be together. 'Can I come?' he asked softly, watching her as she moved to leave the study. 'I think it is best if I go on my own. Emhyr isn't one for unexpected visitors. Especially not when they are in fact the commander of the enemy.'  
'Will Geralt be there?'  
'I think not.'  
'He is close to Ciri, right? He might be there.'  
'I think not.' (Y/n) repeated, looking over her shoulder to face Vernon, a small smile on her lips.   
'I will be fine, do not worry about it. Now if you will excuse me, I have a couple of assassins to inform about what will be the plan.'  
With that, she left the commander behind, who had grown even more nervous with the second.

 


	42. Chapter 42

A deep sigh left her lips as she knocked firmly onto the wooden door of the palace thrice. After a few moments, it opened, and the surprised face of a familiar chamberlain appeared. '(Y/n), hello.'   
'Mererid.' the assassin greeted, giving him a wry smile. 'How have you been?' she asked in the tongue of the Nilfgaardians, the language she mastered well.   
'No talk of nonsense, now. Your Imperial Majesty wishes to see you, we have been expecting you. Emperor Emhyr var Emreis is not a patient man.'  
'Tell me something.' (Y/n) muttered, following Mererid to the Emperor's room, but not without spying around every corner to see if there were any traps set up for her. 

Before the door we halted. 'Remember to bow.' She gave him a small nod and entered the study. Emhyr was bent over a book on his desk, reading it with much interest. He looked up to see her, his expression darkening.   
'Ah, the traitor.' She forced herself to bow for him, extending her leg, putting a hand onto her heart.  
'How did you know where I was? How did you even know that I was alive?' she spoke, approaching him gradually. He hummed, closing the book in front of him. 'I have my ways.'  
She knew that he was talking about spies. It was a matter to investigate later on in the Blue Stripes army.  
'What do you want from me?' she asked, her tone anything but gentle. 'Show your god some respect.'  
'You are  _not_ my god!'  
'I  _created_ you, (Y/n)! And you've disappointed me. The person you are today, you are, thanks to me, thanks to Nilfgaard, yet you turned your back to us.'  
'Then why haven't you killed me yet?' she taunted, putting her hands on her hips.   
'Because I know what you're fighting for right now. We have a mutual enemy. It is quite amusing to see you running around with your five little pets. And of course that pathetic commander that you're fucking in your free time. A Nilfgaardian deserves better, even the traitors like you. Besides, Cirilla wouldn't appreciate it if I executed you.'  
  
She paced towards the desk, placing her hands on top of it, leaning forward so she was on eye-height with the Emperor. 'If you are trying to scare me, it doesn't work. I know you, girl. There is nothing you can do to surprise me.'   
(Y/n)'s eyes narrowed, her teeth gritting. 'What was the proposition you had planned for me, Emhyr?'  
'You will refer to me by my full title or not at all. Have a seat.' The Master Assassin crossed her arms, not obeying the order. 'Fine, have it your way. Listen, you are the final one of the Nightingales, you know that. That doesn't mean that I have zero assassins now, don't cheer too early about that, but I still have something that you will need to use.'   
'What could I possibly need from you?'   
Emhyr stood up, pacing around the room with his hands folded on his back. 'You might want to provide my daughter with something that might come in handy in the future, as soon as she is Empress.'   
'And that is?'   
His hand reached for a drawer in the back of the room, pulling it open. 'My servant brought me this an hour ago, it is still frozen, but...' He took it out, a small glass bottle not bigger than a palm. He turned back to her, showing the contents by holding them against the light. (Y/n)'s jaw fell, her head slowly starting to shake in an attempt to say no. 'The seed of _the_ Master Assassin.' A gasp left her throat as she realized what he was aiming at. 'You want me to be injected again with it so it will grow out to be yet another Nightingale. For the Empire, of course.' Emhyr halted in front of her, dangling the glass container in front of her face.   
'You guessed that correctly. Take it.'  
'I will not have that child. My body won't have it, remember?'   
'Your eggs are getting old. Do not make me force you.' (Y/n) balled her hands to fists. For a moment, her eyes flickered to the window. She knew that a river laid underneath. It was risky, very dangerous even, but possible provided she was quick.  
'Guards!' Emhyr cried out, calling in the men that had to force (Y/n) down. However, the assassin was way too quick, running towards the window as fast as lightning. Running after her wasn't an option anymore for the Black Ones as she pulled over her hood, taking a deep breath as she launched herself into the air, bursting through the glass towards outside. Tiny splinters of glass cut her face as she flew through the air, storming towards the water as gravity pulled her body down. Pinching her nose shut, she fell into the river with a splash, the filthy liquid stinging in the burning scratches on her face.   
'Stop her!' Emhyr cried out to the guards as he looked over the edge of the window to see her swim away.  
Running, (Y/n) made her way through the forest, her lungs burning in her body from the lack of oxygen, but she went on and on until she was sure that she was out of sight.. Exhaustion hit her hard, but she knew that she had to carry on. The entire night she ran.  
  
Her feet hurt as she finally arrived at the camp of the Blue Stripes, panting as she collapsed onto the floor. 'Get some bandages!' Vernon Roche barked as he saw her stumbling towards him, body hurting. 'What did he do to you?'  
'Nothing.' (Y/n) mumbled as one of the soldiers started to disinfect the cuts on her face, making her hiss in pain, 'but let us just say that I will not be welcome there anymore.' Roche concernedly held her hand, squeezing it. 'Want to assassinate Emhyr after we've killed Radovid?' She smiled a bit, a sigh of relief leaving her lips as a soothing oil was applied to her face. 'We will see.'


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. However, it is not necessary to read it plot wise. If you do not like it, read AFTER the line in the story.

Her back arched in pleasure, her hips rolling into his face in an attempt to make him able to dig into her deeper. However, the commander didn't expect her to move that way, the air being pushed from his lungs as his tongue lapped across her rosy folds, a lewd sound escaping her throat whilst her hands leaned on the tabletop. Vernon pulled back, gasping for air before he admired the handiwork that yet needed to be finished. (Y/n)'s right hand went to lace through his chocolate locks, pushing him towards her core again. Her legs locked themselves around his neck, keeping him in place for as long as she would like. The commander sighed, smiling fondly as he continued eating her out again, lips nipping at her sensitive labia, her essence oozing from her as if she were a waterfall. The assassin smiled at him, grinding herself against his face to make him quicken it all. She breathed in sharply, feeling the familiar knot of an upcoming orgasm form in the pit of her stomach, her toes curling as he made her see stars.   
Vernon's tongue slid across (Y/n)'s anticipating clitoris, making her shudder in pleasure. 'Vernon...' she moaned softly, her bottom lip slipping in between her teeth before he made her see stars by circling his tongue around the bud of nerves, pushing her over the edge. He watched her unravel on top of his tongue, becoming completely undone under his touches. She mewled, panting heavily as her high crashed over her. Once again, her body moved into him, his mouth making sure to catch every drop of her pleasure that was there to take.   
'Vernon, fuck...' (Y/n) uttered, breathlessly watching him as he stood up, helping her put on her armor again. As she hoisted her pants over her hips, her legs still shaky, he rubbed his finger over his face, nipping off what remained of her juices.

* * *

 

He looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes that showed pure admiration.  
'Hm, come here...' (Y/n) sighed, pulling him into a loving kiss.   
'I love you, (Y/n)...'   
'I love you too, Vernon.'   
'I wish that all of this was just over.'  
'Me, too.'  
Roche helped the assassin get dressed again, running a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear neatly. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the skin of her forehead. 'Shit, it is getting so fucking real now. Two fucking days.' The commander said, watching (Y/n) as she straightened out her armor. 'Hm, it is now or never.' she mumbled. 'Tonight, Ves and Serge are going. Walter will follow at dusk. Then, me.' The assassin put on her bracer again, flicking her wrist to make the hidden blade shoot out. Breathing onto the sharp surface, she made it a bit damp, rubbing her other gloved hand over it carefully to polish it. Vernon smirked, a sigh leaving his lips as he sat down behind his desk. 'Any plans on what to do with the Redanians as soon as that excuse of a king is dead?' (Y/n) spoke, folding her hands on her back after retracting her blade. Roche's brown eyes flickered as he looked up at her, shrugging. 'I don't know that yet, honestly. But (Y/n), I need to ask you something.'  
'Is it something serious? Since that might wait until that feeling you just gave me between my legs has completely died down, you know.' He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. The assassin sat down and for a moment the commander thought back to the day that he was interrogating her when Geralt just barged into camp with her along his side. Oh, how different things would be if he had dismissed her out of his camp right away, or perhaps even ordered her killed on the spot. She had changed over the last months, but so had he. She had been here for nearly a year now. He had become softer because of her, his (Y/n).   
'Vernon?' He seemed to snap out of his little daydream as she sat there, frowning, one leg over the other.   
  
Roche leaned back, his hands folding under his chin as he rubbed the stubble sunken away in thought. '(Y/n), would you be... Would you be prepared to end the life of Emhyr?' She shifted in her seat, leaning forward slightly, her eyes narrowing dangerously. 'Why do you ask that? If that is what you expect me to do, you're-'   
'(Y/n), calm down, it is just a mere thought. He would be the last thing in the way of Temeria growing proudly again. Don't you want that to happen?' The Master Assassin let out a sound of disbelief. 'I cannot believe you want that from me.'   
'That is not what I am saying.'  
'Yes, you are.' She stood up, the legs of the chair scraping against the floor. 'I will not kill Cirilla's father. I will not kill the man I swore my vows to.'  
'You killed Jacob, didn't you?' Wrong move, the commander thought, a second too late. (Y/n) looked at him with tears in her eyes and a glimmer of something he had never seen in her gaze before.   
'It is all clear to me now. You've used me.'  
'No, (Y/n), that is not true, I-'  
'I don't need your sorry excuses, they don't mean anything to me. Listen, Vernon, I love you, I fucking love you.' She pointed a gloved finger at him in a warning manner. 'I cannot believe you're like this.' she spat. 

The papers fluttered form his desk when Vernon stood up, walking around the table in an attempt to embrace her, but she did a step back. 'Tell me, Vernon, was this all an act? To get me to kill Radovid, huh?' Her teeth gritted, muscles tensing dangerously as her hand balled into a fist. 'I implore you to hear me out.'   
She placed her hands on her hips, a scowl crossing her features. 'You've got one minute.'   
Vernon sighed, wanting to put a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away.   
'Listen, (Y/n). When you walked into this camp, I thought it would be stupid to leave you here. Yet I decided you could stay, and it is the best choice I have ever made in my entire life. You are the best thing that has happened to me. Yet I don't want you to feel useless after Radovid's death. I don't want you to do nothing, as you said, it is your lifestyle to be an assassin, and I want to respect that. I want you to be able to do the thing you love. I love you and I want you to feel at home. There is no way that I was trying to force my own goals onto you, there is no way in the world that I would use you as a tool. Listen, (Y/n), I love you so much. I've never loved anyone so much as I love you. I just asked you to see if you would like to do more killing.'

(Y/n) sighed, biting on her lip, relaxing just a bit. 'I would love to do more killing, but Emhyr will not be one of them.' She stepped back, turning towards the door. 'And don't you dare ever to pull Jacob into this again.' Her voice nearly cracked as she mentioned his name.  
'I wouldn't dare.' Roche replied. 'I apologize, dear.'   
She let out a small hum, inhaling deeply before brushing out of the office.

Vernon swallowed thickly, running his hands through his hair. 'Fuck.' he hissed, standing still for a moment before reaching for his chaperone. 'Fuck I'm such an idiot.' Sitting down at his desk, he grabbed one of his files to read it. Rubbing over his chin, he caught a bit of her essence on his finger that was still stuck in his stubble. Nipping it off, he sighed.


	44. Authors Note

Hello lovely readers,

I won't try to avoid the point I am trying to make, it's something I wanted to get off my chest for a while.

First and foremost, thank you so much for all the love and support I am getting on there. I never expected people to appreciate what I do around here. It makes me happy that I can make others happy.

But now to the topic I wanted to discuss. This book has been up for nearly a year now (9 months-ish) and I've been writing more in it than all my original works combined. However, I feel like it is all taking way too long. I don't like the way it is going plot wise. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely still love writing the characters and all, it's just the plot that doesn't satisfy me. I am kind of a perfectionist and I want it to be perfect.

Since this work is supposed to be the first book of a series of books, I don't like how long it is taking me. An author needs to take their time, I know that, but it is just that I don't have the time to write three books when I am not even sure what I want to do with my life. It is giving me gratification that people on here love what I write, yet I need to think about myself as well. I've got the feeling that it pressures me too much to update those works regularly. 

Thus, I am considering rewriting this, but in a much shorter version and a kinda different plot. It will be one book long. Don't worry though, the reader will still be an assassin and get into a relationship with Vernon Roche. I will be cutting out the Regis x Reader part (that was supposed to be in the other book) and make a standalone Regis story since I've grown too attached to Roche in this story. Just let me know what you think, if you'd like me to rewrite the story (I will keep this one up and just start a new book don't worry) Or just abandon this work. 

Continuing this work would not be an option because there are way too many loose ends to be tied in a few chapters then, it would just come over messy and careless. I just wanted to know if anyone would be interested in another work on Vernon Roche X Assassin!Reader.

Thank you for your time and attention.

Forever grateful,

GaunterODimm

 


End file.
